Harry Potter and the Song of Deception
by Hollie Black
Summary: She seems normal, fitting in well with the other 5th yrs. But something about the new girl has Hermione on egde, suspecting darker things-perhaps involving the Dark Lord himself. Rollercoaster of plot twists & turns! ***Important Author's Note Added***
1. Finding Platform Nine and Three Quarters

this is my first HP fic.... I wrote this a loooooong time ago, before I became a fanfic author.  I'm probably doing a million things wrong... I'm praying that I don't butcher J.K's world and characters... but please tell me if I do.

hope this is okay!

disclaimer: I don't own this stuff, cept for Kelly, Lisa, Angie and Mr. Banson.  that's it.  *kelly* she thinks she owns me... but you just wait....

okay, that was weird, but hey, this is one of my disclaimers.... they usually do get a little out there.

happy reading!

            *************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by hollie

            "Now Kelly, please try to behave."  A short young girl with reddish-blond hair and mischievous brown eyes looked up grinning at a tall blond woman, middle-aged, who was trying very to suppress her tears.

            "Oh Lisa, you know me!"

            "Yes, I do.  Like I said, at least make an effort to not get yourself in trouble."

            "I don't try to get in trouble, it just happens naturally," the girl retorted.  The woman called Lisa sighed exasperatedly at her stepdaughter.  

            At that same moment, a plump, cheery faced girl came running up to them.  Standing with one hand on her hip, the other clutching Lisa's hand, she faced Kelly.

            "How come you're going away from us?  Don't you like us?"  Bending down a little so she was eye level with the child, Kelly replied, "Oh, of course I like you guys, Angie.  But I'm going to a new school now.  We'll still get to visit each other though, on vacations and stuff."

            Satisfied with this answer, Angie gave Kelly a quick hug, then returned shyly to the safety of her mother's side.  

            "Alright, alright," a tall, broad shouldered man strode in, carrying a huge slate blue trunk under his arms.  Placing it on the stone floor, he enveloped Kelly in a huge hug.  She gave him a kiss on his unshaved cheek, the whiskers pricking her lips.  

            "Bye daddy," she whispered.

            "I'll miss you sweetie.  Take care of yourself, you hear?"

            "Yeah, I hear."

            "Now, if I'm not much mistaken, you have a train to catch."

Kelly nodded, looking at her ticket.  Searching the crowded train station, she was met with the first problem.  

            "Um... do any of you see Platform 9 3/4?" she asked quietly.  Her family turned this way and that, looking for the platform.  They found 9 and they found 10, but no 9 3/4.

            Biting her lip, Kelly began to become very worried. "Where are you, 9 3/4?  Come out come out wherever you are," she began to mutter.  

            Suddenly, she felt a tapping on her shoulder.  Kelly turned, and was met by a girl, not much younger than she, with fiery red hair and fair skin dotted with freckles.  

            "Excuse me," the girl spoke in a somewhat timid voice, "did you say that you were looking for Platform 9 3/4?"

            "Yes..."

            "Well, all you have to do is walk through that barrier over there, the one between Platforms 9 and 10."  Kelly looked at her incredulously.

            "Walk _through_ the stonewall?"

            "Your going to Hogwarts, right?"

            "Uh huh."

            "Well," the redhead lowered her voice so only Kelly could hear, "it's magical.  You walk through the barrier and you'll be at the platform."

            "Oh.  Well, okay, thanks."  

            "You're welcome.  If you want, I could walk through with you, and you could meet some of my friends."

            Kelly let of a sigh of relief, "thanks, I was wondering what I was going to do, if I was just going to sit by myself the whole time!"

            Giving her family a quick wave, she turned, pushing her trunk, which her father had placed on a trolley, and with the girl, walked through the stone barrier.  To Kelly's complete surprise, they actually did make it through.  On  the other side, she was met with an astonishing sight; students pushing trunks on trolleys like herself, saying farewells to strangely clad parents, and in the middle of it all, a long scarlet steam-engine, black smoke billowing from it.  

            "Wow," Kelly breathed.

The girl smiled at her. "Impressive, isn't it?  I'm Ginny, by the way, Ginny Weasley."

            "Kelly Banson," she replied, still captivated by the platform.  Ginny smiled, and led her new friend to the loading area, where they stowed their trunks.

            Suddenly, a very round, red-haired woman came rushing up to them, practically suffocating Ginny with a huge hug.

            "Oh, you're getting so grown up sweetie, I can't believe it, in fourth year already!" 

            "Mother!" 

            "Oh, don't worry Ginny, we're just going to miss you lots.  Where did your brothers run off to, by the way?"  A tall, lanky man, also with red hair, had joined them, now looking around apparently for Ginny's brothers.

            "I think they are on the train already." Prying herself from her mother's strong grip she added, "and if we don't get on soon, we'll miss the train.  You wouldn't want another car mishap... would you?"  A mischievous light was in Ginny's eyes as she bit her lip to suppress a chuckle.  A fury came into Mrs. Weasley's eyes, but her wrath was distracted as she finally noticed Kelly.

            "Why Ginny, who's your friend?"

            "This is Kelly mum, Kelly Banson.  We've really got to go now," Grabbing Kelly by the wrist, she practically dragged her onto the train, stepping aboard just as it started to pull away form the station.  Waving goodbye to her family, Ginny led Kelly down a narrow hallway, looking through each doorframe as they passed.  They had reached the middle of the train, when suddenly Ginny let out an "ah ha!" and entered the cabin on her left.

            As Kelly followed, she was found three other people already sitting inside.  One was a girl with frizzy brown hair, her nose glued to a thick leather bound book.  Seated opposite her, there was a redheaded boy ("another red head?" Kelly thought.) who absolutely had to have been one of the brothers Mr. Weasley had mentioned, and the third and final was a boy with jet black hair, green eyes and that distinguishing scar that told Kelly that here before her was the one and only Harry Potter.  

            "Hullo guys," Ginny started, "this is my friend, Kelly Banson.  Kelly, this is Hermione Granger, Ron, my brother, and Harry Potter."  Kelly noticed that Ginny blushed ever so slightly as she spoke Harry's name, and Kelly, recognizing the symptoms, identified the crush right away.

            "Hello!" she said cheerfully, trying to be as friendly as possible.

            "Hi, I'm Ron," Ginny's brother told her.  There was a snap as a heavy book closed, and the girl, now known as Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "I believe that Ginny just said that."  Ron shot her a dirty look.  Kelly just giggled.

            "Boys," Hermione chided, shooting an exasperated look at Kelly.  "Come, sit."  She patted the section of the bench next to her, and Kelly and Ginny sat.

            "So," Hermione started, eager to get to the point, "if you don't mind my asking, why are you here?  I mean.." She was cut off by Ron.

            " 'Mione!  What kind of question is that, awful rude!"  Kelly just chuckled again.

            "Well, actually, I'm from the United States.  I went to the Salem Witchcraft Academy up until this year, when I got a message from Headmaster Dumbledore, saying that I was accepted for Hogwarts.  So, here I am."  Hermione looked confused, "You transferred here?  I didn't think that Hogwarts took transfers."

            "Oh, well, " Kelly shifted uncomfortably, "well, they took me!"

            "Uh huh," Hermione murmured, beginning to doubt this strange girl's story.

            "That's great," Ron broke in, eager to join the conversation, "so are you really smart, or something?"

            "Well, actually..." Kelly was interrupted as two tall auburn-haired boys burst into the cabin, wide grins stretched across their faces.  Ron and Harry groaned, "What did you two do now?" Harry asked, recognizing the mischief in their smiles.

            "Oh, nothing," one said, now trying to suppress a laugh.

            "Why hullo there," the other said, noticing Kelly.  He bowed low, extending one hand to her.  Taking it, she giggled, "Ginny, who are these charming fellows?"

            Rolling her eyes, Ginny replied, "these are Fred and George, my brothers.  And trust me, they aren't charming."

            "Why Ginny!" one started, Kelly wasn't sure if it was Fred or George, "You cut us to the quick!"

They all laughed, Fred and George bowing low again.  

            "Well, are you two going to sit or not?" Hermione asked impatiently.

            "Love to darling, but Lee has assured us that he has a very interesting surprise."

            "Not another tarantula, I hope," Ron muttered.  Kelly's eyes lit up at the mention.

            "He has a tarantula?"

            "Yes, and supposedly something better.  Would you like to come along, my dear?"

            "Love to!"  Kelly rose from her seat and followed Fred and George in search of the mischievous Lee Jordan and his surprises.

            Ginny looked around at the remaining three.

            "Well..." she asked, "What did you think of her?"

            Hermione sniffed, unimpressed.  "I don't trust her.  Transfer student my ear.  Never in the history of Hogwarts has there been transfers allowed.

            Ron and Harry exchanged looks, "someone's jealous," Ron muttered.  Hermione was outraged.

            "Me!?  Jealous of, of... of her?!  Why, that's laughable," opening her thick history book, she proceeded to ignore them.

            "Well, I think she's nice," Ron commented.  Ginny smiled up at him, glad that her brother finally approved one of her friends.  The snort Hermione issued was barely audible.

            Harry kept his thoughts to himself, agreeing with both Ron **_and_** Hermione.

            ****************************************************************************

so....................... what do you think?????

please tell me, I'm very curious!!!

please r/r!

hollie


	2. And So We Meet Again

alright, here's chapter two.  I'm sorry if the first chapter was bad... I hope this is better.  like I said before, I have the feeling that I'm gonna wind up royally messing up J.K's world (hey, I just noticed that my two fave authors, JK and JRR both have their initials then their last names, and the both start with "J".  huh.  okay, sorry bout that... don't know why I added it, but oh well. *g*

thanks to Tiff (thank u for reviewing all my stuff... I really appreciate it sooooooo much! and I promise to try to update Lian: Part Two soon... but it might take some time.  I want to get everything just right!), Salysha, (glad that you liked this... and I found the "one whose name I will not mention" comment amusing... your too sweet!), PinkPineapple, Torrential Zephyr, Sara Minks, WhetherRose, Quiet One, Shuntbumps (sorry that you didn't like my story, hope you find better ones out there.  might I recommend some by the authors listed above.... they all have some awesome HP stories) and to my anonymous reviewer.  I wrote the full thanks at the bottom of this (It's weird, I know that I didn't just put them all together, but I'm in a really weird mood rite now, so, yeah.)

i appreciate the input, merci beaucoup!

Disclaimer: man, still don't own anything.  I'm supposed to own Kelly and Adele... but I don't.  *sniffle*  oh well, on to the story.

Important: I think that I messed up several details in this chapter, so please let me know if you notice them.  I lent my HP books to my cousin, so I haven't really been able to check my facts.  I'm really sorry about that, but if you let me know my mistakes, I will fix them as soon as possible.  thanks.

            ****************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by hollie

            Kelly looked around the bustling Hogsmead station, trying to find where she should go.  She heard a gruff but friendly voice cry over the chatter of the students.

            "Firs' years this way!  Firs' years over here!"  Kelly followed the sound until she saw a huge man towering over the kids, beckoning all new students to him.  She walked cautiously over, and pulled on the back of his huge, pocket covered coat.  

            "Um, excuse me... I'm Kelly Banson, I'm new and I was wondering..." the big man cut her off.

            "Ah, you're the new girl.  I've orders from Dumbledore tha' your ta come wit' me."  So she stood by his side as he collected the remainder of the first year students.  She waved to the Weasleys, who told her that they would see her at Hogwarts in a while.  Harry gave her a brief nod, but Hermione pretended to not even see her.  Kelly decided to not give too much notice to that, Hermione was a smart girl, that she knew, but she also knew that she could not afford to make an enemy of her.

            _"There's too much at stake,"_ she thought.

            Finally, she followed the giant-man and the young children to a lake, and to the boats waiting there.  Kelly got into a rickety looking boat with two nervous girls.  One had raven black hair, and she was shaking uncontrollably, and the other was a dirty blond and looked as if she were about to be sick.  Normally, Kelly would have grinned encouragingly or voiced some of her own fears to ease the girls', but she was too preoccupied to really notice them.  

Instead, her sights were set high above the land, up in the night sky, which was alive with stars.  The stars were not the only life she could see in the heavens though.  A black shape flew through the air on silent wings, making broad circles around the Hogwarts grounds.  Kelly smiled as she saw it, the familiar figure swooping over as always.  

She had little time to look at it though, for soon the tiny boats were passing under a curtain of some sort of plant and before Kelly knew it, she was standing before the doors of Hogwarts.  The tall gates opened, revealing a stern looking witch who ushered them into the famous wizarding school.  She led them to a small, rectangular room and looked at them, apparently sizing them up.  There was a curious gleam in her eyes as she surveyed Kelly, but she said nothing to the girl.

            "Welcome to Hogwarts," her tone was brisk and firm, "in a few moments, I will lead you into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into your houses.  While here, your house will be like your family.  You will eat with your house; have classes with your house, etc.  Now, I'll go and check to see if everyone is ready for you. Stay here... and no fooling around."  With that, she turned and exited the tiny room, her last words still echoing.  If they had been scared before, now the poor first years were terrified.  

The witch was back in the blink of an eye, however, and she led them single file into the grandest room any of them had ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon.  Candles glinted on the walls, casting a golden glow on the enormous room.  The ceiling was... it didn't even seem to be there!  Where it should have been, there was only black night, still glimmering with golden flecks.  As the enchanted first years gazed upwards, Kelly glanced over at her fellow schoolmates.  It was easy to find the Weasleys, because even though their black hats concealed their fiery hair, Fred, George and Ron sat about a foot taller than anyone else in the room.  Harry was seated in between Ron and a scowling Hermione, and Ginny across from them.  The redheaded girl gave a quick wave to her new friend as she spotted Kelly.  She nudged Ron, Harry and Hermione, who also gave waves (though Hermione's looked rather forced), but then quickly returned to a discussion the three seemed to be quite intent upon.

_"Wonder what they're talking about,"_ Kelly though, having nothing better to ponder, _"I'll bet Hermione is trying to convince them that I'm some sort of phony or something of the sort.  Not that she'd be far from the truth, but it really isn't nice to judge people before you know them."_  She grinned, in spite of her dark circumstances.  _"Oh well, I'll make her come around eventually.  I took a vow, one that I do not intend to let some 15 year old, frizzy haired brunette who thinks she knows who she's dealing with mess up."  _

                                                            ***************************

"Oh come off it Ron, there's something fishy about her, and you know it," Hermione glared at the stubborn redhead.

"Herm, we met her, what, a couple of hours ago?  Don't you think that's a little soon to be making judgments about her?  Not that you might be wrong or anything," Harry quickly added, after a death glare from the intense girl.  Ron simply shrugged her shoulders, "let's see... she nice, interesting, kinda cute, and according to you has some sort of evil secret."  He scratched his forehead in mock thought, "yes, I can see where you might have gotten that from."  He lowered his voice, so that Ginny, who was sitting across from them, couldn't hear.  "Look, Ginny likes her, and I personally would like to see my sister with a good friend, not some of those twits she hangs around with.  I'm sorry if you have some non-existent problem with her, but could you at least give her a chance, for Ginny's sake?"  Hermione looked up at Ron, and a slight shiver ran down her spine as she saw the compassion in his eyes.

_"He has such beautiful eyes,"_ she thought, forgetting for the moment that they were arguing.  Suddenly, she heard a snap, and she came back to reality to see Ron snapping his fingers in Hermione's face.

"Cut that out," she said, embarrassed that she had been staring.

"Sorry," he was taken slightly aback by her sharp tone, "it just didn't look like you were with us."

Hermione realized that she'd snapped, and started to apologize, "Ron, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to," she was cutoff by Ginny, who chose that moment to tug on Ron's elbow.

"Kelly's waving guys," she pointed up at the transfer, who looked slightly out of place, towering over the young students who had yet to experience growth spurts.  Ron, Harry and Hermione waved politely at Kelly, who acknowledged them with a wink.  Turning back to Ron, Hermione gave in with an, "all right, for Ginny," she whispered.  He smiled at her, flashing the grin that had been making the young girl's heart practically stop for years.

She almost went into another trance, when the voice of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore, shook her from girlish fantasies.

                                                            ***********************

Albus looked around at the familiar and unfamiliar faces.  He felt so relieved, as he hadn't since before the Tri-Wizard Tournament the year before.  He knew that the children were safe at Hogwarts, but for how much longer he cared not to guess.  

"Welcome, and welcome back students.  This marks the beginning of another year, another chance for you to learn and grow."  The students sat silent, even the first years knew that when Dumbledore talked, you listened.  "There are several important things I need to address before we begin the sorting.  Firstly, we have two new students.  The first is from America," a soft murmur went through the crowd, their eyes immediately springing towards Kelly.  Dumbledore silenced them with a wave of his hand, then continued, "the second, Adele Stason, due to certain situations, is unable to attend now, but who will be arriving later in the evening, is from France.  Both girls will be joining the fifth year students.  Also, there will be several new teachers this year," heads immediately snapped over in the direction of the staff table, where they found no new faces.  "They also will be joining us later in the evening.  As usual, the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden.  I believe that concludes the business portion of the evening.  Now," he gestured towards the Sorting Hat, which rested comfortably on its stool, "let the sorting begin!"

The hat began its song, and several minutes later finally completed it.  Some of the older students noticed that it was a slightly longer one than they had heard before and some of the words sounded almost like some other language.  They didn't dwell too long on it, because as soon as the song was sung, Professor McGonagall began calling names to be sorted.

"Alize, Michael," was the first on the list, and the hat barely touched his head before shouting, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Blake, Tanner," "Byne, Alicia," and "Clark, Tiffany," were sorted into Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Ravenclaw before the first Gryffindor was finally found.  The long table Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys sat at erupted in cheers as "Delancy, Tian," was sorted.  

The rest of the sorting went basically in the same manner.  New students were called up, they were sorted and their respective houses applauded them.  Most of the older students were beginning to get restless, that is, until the last name was called.

"Banson, Kelly."

Kelly walked purposefully up to the stool, grinning at people as she passed.  She lifted the wide brimmed hat up off the stool before sitting, and placed the tattered cap gingerly on her head.

"Well, well, well.  This is a surprise.  I didn't expect this coming at all," Kelly winced as the voice of the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear.  "Hmm... _Where_ should I place you Ms. Banson... this could be amusing.  What is it that you calling yourself, Kelly?"

"Will you shut up already?" Kelly asked the hat. "You know what your supposed to do, now do it and let me get on with my responsibilities!"

"Testy, are we?  Well, I suppose that you are right, I must do my job, let you get on with yours," Kelly was relieved to notice that the mocking had left the hat's voice as it called out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

            *******************************************************************

so...... do u like?  I'm kinda proud of it (as horrible as it is), and I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you think.  I'm pretty sure that I spelt stuff like house names wrong, but I don't have time to check that now.  I will probably fix that stuff later, when I have a minute, but I reeeeeeaaaaally want to post this chapter now.... I'm dying to know what you guys think!

couple notes:

Tiff-  u r seriously too sweet!  I hope that u like Eldarion's story too... it's my fave of the four I have, I think.  I really appreciate all your input on all my stuff..... and yes... I am rather fond of cliffies!

Salysha- this is your first?  I feel so honored!  yay!!!!

PinkPineapple-  thank u!!! (I luv ur stuff too, btw) im glad u liked how I did fred and george.... I was worried that I was gonna get all kinda of reviews saying how they wouldnt do something like that or ne thing.  glad that I havet tho (I luv f & g)

Torrential Zephyr-  I think I already answered your questions in a review of your story.... dont quite remember.  if I didnt, then please remind me to answer them (at least, the ones i can answer).  thanks bunches for reviewing also!

Sara Minks- you'll see......

WhetherRose- thank you so much! for reviewing AND for editing my mistakes!  cant believe that I spelt Herm's name wrong! *blushes* thank u soooooo much!

anonymous reviewer- thank you... most of my chapter are generally pretty short, but I promise that I am trying to make them longer.  this one is really short too... but expect some lengthy ones in the future!

Quiet One- thanks.... and I cant wait for the next chapter in your story!!!

thanks bunches to everyone who has or is reading this... I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.  I think I gave away a little more than I had originally intended... but that's okay.  I am currently working on making the plot for this very complicated with as many twists as I can... :) I luv plot twists!  It might be a while before I can write more chapters... especially because on top of having two other stories to write, I have the flu and the missed homework is piling up waaaaay too fast.  (but some more nice reviews would sure help me to write faster!)

luv,

hollie


	3. Dante, Last of the Halcons

All right... Next chapter!!!  I'm really having fun writing this, I hope that you are all having as much fun reading.  Just curious, but where do you think this is going?  Do you think Kelly is good, evil or a mixture of both?  Also, does anyone have any suggestions?  Any characters that anyone would like to see back?  I'm very curious as to what everyone's thoughts/opinions are.  Please submit questions/comments/spelling errors in a review... they are what I use to fix and make my story better.  (And eventually I will get around to fixing some of the atrocious mistakes in chapter one... :)

Thanks a million and three times to everyone who has reviewed... all the support means so much.

Disclaimer:  I have managed to get a hold of the rights to Adele... but it's virtually impossible to control Kelly.... don't think I'm even going to try.  I'll probably wind up hurting myself.  *Kelly grins* yeah, yeah.  You win.... for now.

            *****************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by Hollie

The morning after the sorting was bright and cold.  The students in the Great Hall ate their breakfasts greedily, thanking the warmth the house elves had added to the meal.  Everyone was eating rather lazily, wanting to stretch out breakfast rather than go to class.  The air was so calm and relaxed that the disturbance seemed to be twice what it actually was when the doors burst open.  A strawberry blonde girl skidded into the hall, then skipped gleefully over to the Gryffindor table.  She plopped down on the bench between Fred and Ginny, chugged down an entire glass of orange juice, and then proceeded to load a slice of toast with butter.  

"Great way to start the school year, eh?" she asked, noticing the curious looks she was getting at the table.  "First I sleep late, then I get lost," casting a sideways grin at Fred, she continued, "guess it's not a very good idea to take directions from that ghost with the bowtie."

Fred, and George sitting next to him, almost choked on their sausages.  "You took directions from Peeves?" George asked incredulously.  "Oi, he's about the worst one to ask.  Better off asking Snape why he's such a..." he trailed off, noticing that his younger sister was listening, "er, git."

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "you might as well just start walking in a circle, taking directions from that ghost.  Save your breath."

Ginny reached over and smacked both of the twins lightly, "honestly, like she could have known that!  She just got here!"  Turning to Kelly, she added, "I'll teach you the do's and don'ts of Hogwart's later.  But first," she directed the girl's attention to the sheets of parchment that were now being passed around, "schedules!"

Kelly looked down at the sheet in her hands, reading the fancy script.

Per. 1- History of Magic

Per. 2- Charms

Per. 3- Defense Against the Dark Arts

Per. 4- Potions

            Lunch

Per. 5- Transfiguration

Per. 6- Care of Magical Creatures

Per. 7- Herbology

Per. 8- Divination

**(A/N:** I don't know what a Hogwart's schedule really looks like, this is my best guess**.)**

Kelly suddenly sensed a figure leaning over her shoulder.  

"Looks like you have the same classes as the rest of us.  I was wondering if you would, sense you transferred her and all.  That's good though, they put you in with the rest of the fifth years."  Kelly turned to see Ron reading her schedule.  

"Oh, so I'll be in the same classes with you, Harry and Hermione?"

He nodded, "except 'Mione doesn't take Divination, doesn't believe in all that.  And she takes some extra classes too.  Don't know how she manages it all."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, she seems to be the type that would load up her plate with studies."

Ron stood for a moment, and when he spoke, Kelly thought that it was more to himself than anything else, "She's always been like that.  She's really brilliant, you know.  If you've got a question, Hermione's got the answer.  She's so..." he suddenly stopped, realizing that he had been speaking aloud.  His cheeks turned a red to rival his hair, and muttering a quick good-bye, he returned to where he had been sitting with Harry and Hermione.

Chuckling, Kelly turned to Ginny.  "So... What's the deal with Ron and Hermy over there?  Are they an item?"

"An item?"

"You know... like, are they dating?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, and it's best to not bring that up around them.  It's a very testy subject." As an afterthought, she added, "and don't mention Viktor Krum either, especially to Ron."  Kelly could tell that there was definitely some bits of information that Ginny was withholding, but she let it be, at least for the moment.  She lapsed into thoughtful silence, trying to think how she could bring the conversation over to Harry.  _"After all, I need more information on him,"_ she thought.  Then, remembering the train ride the day before, an idea struck her mind.

"What about you Ginny?  Got a boyfriend?"

The younger girl blushed, "no," was the quiet response.

"Why on earth not?  A girl like you?  Geeze, I thought for sure, you and Harry..." Ginny's cheeks went, if possible, a crimson darker than her brother's.  Shaking her head frantically, "No one like him would ever like someone like me."

"Someone like him?  What do you mean?"  _"I should have been an actress,"_ was her unsaid thought as the love struck girl spilled all.  Everything the famous boy had ever done in the past four years was recounted (and perhaps a bit exaggerated) in as much detail as Ginny was aware of.  Some of the things Kelly already knew about, but much of it was news.  Very little of it was helpful though, with the exception of Harry's seeming love for rule breaking.  _"That will undoubtedly aid me,"_ she realized with a smile.  _"I knew he'd be the one."  _

She was about to question Ginny, see what else the girl would divulge, when a shriek from the Hufflepuff table roused her senses.  A plump blonde girl, whose rosy face had gone pale, pointed up to the ceiling, where owls had been swooping to and fro, delivering packages and letters to their owners.  All the students and the faculty as well looked up to see what the cause of alarm was, when they saw It.  

A huge hawk, much larger than that species was supposed to be, with fiery red eyes and glinting gold beak and talons swooped around the room.  It suddenly went into a dive, curving upwards at the last second, and landing with a "thump!" on the table in front of Kelly.  She reached out to stroke the glossy black feathers, and one of the razor sharp feet handed her a small letter that she quickly stuffed into a pocket.

Ginny, Fred, George and the rest of the witches and wizards stared in shock and amazement at how causally she dealt with the monstrous creature.  Kelly pretended to not notice the stares she was receiving, and offered the bird some of her breakfast.  

"Thank you," he said, after eating his fill.

This was simply too much for one fourth year Gryffindor to handle.

"It talks?!" Ginny asked in complete and total shock.

"Well of course 'It' talks," the great bird ruffled his feathers in annoyance, addressing the tiny girl._  "Humans,"_ he thought with contempt.  Kelly sensed trouble brewing; she knew that her friend could get quite testy when insulted.  Leaning up to where Ginny could only assume was the bird's ear, Kelly whispered something to him, and he nodded.

"I'll be there tonight then," he answered, the deep baritone voice clear and calm.  With that, he spread his wings and took to the air, soaring out of the Great Hall with tremendous speed and agility.  

Kelly returned to her half eaten bowl of fruit, removing a long black feather from the table and shoving it into her pocket.

Ginny blinked several times before she could speak, "Kelly, what was that?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Kelly grinned, "What, you've never seen a hawk before?  Well, actually, he's more than a hawk, he's my best friend, truth be told.  That was Dante, one of the last of the Halcons," noticing the confused look on Ginny's face, she elaborated.  "The Halcons were once a fast growing race of magical birds that thrived on earth, until the coming of the wizards.  Evil wizards imprisoned the birds and put them to work their schemes.  But what the wizards didn't know was how vast the Halcons' power really was.  They escaped and lived in hiding for thousands of years; mistrustful of those that go on two legs and use wands.  My mother worked with them for years, studying a small family of Halcons.  Dante was just a baby then, when his parents were killed by some of Vol... um, You-Know-Who's followers.  My mother rescued Dante, and she healed the wounds he had from the fight.  When she died, I was placed with his charge."  She smiled, remembering the past, before all the darkness had come.  "He takes care of me more than I do of him though," Kelly added with a laugh.

"Wow," a male voice interjected.  Kelly turned to see the twins listening intently.  To be honest, she had forgotten that they were there.

"Some story," Fred added, letting out a low whistle.

"No wonder that thing looked like he wanted to eat us all," George commented, "I would too if my parents had been murdered by wizards."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Dante eating any of you, he's a vegetarian.  Halcons don't take well to meat."

"He got that big from eating fruits and veggies?"

"Actually, he's relatively small for a..." Kelly was interrupted by Ron, who had, unnoticed by Kelly, Ginny and the twins, been standing behind them for about a minute. 

"This is getting really interesting, truly, but if we don't get a move on soon, we're going to be late for History of Magic."

Kelly jumped up from her seat, grabbing her books.  "You're right, I can't believe I lost track of time like that!  Let's get a move on, shall we?"  She followed after Ron, and they met up with Harry and Hermione who were waiting by the doors.  

The four scooted into the large room just as Professor Binns began role call.  He gave them a disapproving look, but that was all.  Kelly grinned sheepishly as she slid into a seat beside a nervous looking boy named Neville.  She took out a piece of parchment and a quill, preparing to take notes.  

As she had thought, the professor began with the lecture almost as soon as he had completed role.  The dry, monotone voice was enough to put anyone to sleep, and soon only Hermione and Kelly were paying attention.  Well, Kelly wasn't actually paying attention, just pretending to.  She knew that she would never need to know about the Great Bog War of 1812, but she pretended just the same.  

The class dragged on, and eventually, even Kelly's mind had begun to wander.  She was trying to decide if it would be wise to break into the library that night, or wait for a few weeks, when the bell rang.

"An essay on the Bog War, at least two feet in length, due tomorrow," Professor Binns called out over the noise of students rushing to leave.

"Two feet!" Ron grumbled as the Gryffindors made their way to their next class, Charms.  "It's our first day back, you'd think they would give us a bit of a break, ease us into the work, you know?"

Kelly laughed, "this is nothing compared to what they..." she trailed off, realizing what she had almost said, "to what they gave us at Salem," she finished hurriedly.  Hermione eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing because of her promise to Ron._  "She's up to something, I know it!  Why can't they see it too?"_ Hermione thought.  Walking beside her, Harry was having similar thoughts.

_"Something's not right here, but what?  My scar doesn't hurt or anything... Maybe I'm just being paranoid.  That's probably it,"_ he decided.

They entered the Charms room before anything else unusual happened, a fact that Kelly was grateful for.  She had been berating herself since the near slip and the pleasant atmosphere of the Charms classroom was a nice change to the tension.  

The period flew by, as Professor Flitwick had them review charms they had learned in the past years.  He was pleased to see that Kelly was quite caught up in her charms work; he wouldn't need to take extra time to teach her things her old school might not have taught.  

When the bell rang, all the students were reluctant to go.

"Please read chapter one in your charms book, and practice some of the exercises.  Tomorrow, we will begin some more complex charms, but I want you to all be comfortable with the first chapter before we move on.  Any questions?"

"Yeah," Harry asked as they filed out of the classroom, "Why can't we have more professors like Flitwick?"  Ron nodded his head, "there's a teacher who understands his students."

"Speaking of teachers," Hermione cut in, "I wonder who our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be."

The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hope it's not another Lockhart," Harry mumbled.

Hermione blushed, "He wasn't that bad," she mumbled.

Ron was about to comment, when Kelly suddenly pointed out that they had reached the classroom.

"Suppose this will put an end to debate," she said.

******************************************************************************

calling all DADA teachers.... I'm looking to hire!!  

I have about as much clue as Ron, Harry, Herm and Kelly do as to who the next teacher will be to get the unlucky job. so.... I need the help of my wonderful reviewers!  who should it be?  it can be a character we already know, or an original one, you decide.  if its original, please give me a description of that character (name, age, looks, personality, likes, dislikes, the whole shebang.)  give me as much info as u can... the more detailed, the better.  please please please help me out here... and soon.  I can't continue this story till I have the DADA teacher.

thanks bunches,

hollie


	4. The Classes

First and foremost, I would like to thank T.H, Quiet One and Fawksnflame, who have been most helpful by giving me suggestions for the DADA teacher.  I really like all of them (and T.H., I thought that your reasoning behind your suggestion was very clever too!)  If I could, I would have used them all... but I couldn't.  I've gone back and fourth between the three, but just last night, I got this idea (sort of) and I kind of made my decision.  I've decided that another teaching position will be opened, and Fawksnflame, I'd like to have Filly take that position, if you don't mind sparing her.  

thanks a milion time to everyone who has reviewed!!!!!!!  u r all the best!!!!!!!!

okay okay, I know, I babble a lot.  I just like to make sure that everyone knows how appreciative I am of you all!

Disclaimer:  *sigh* I don't own this stuff.  I created Kelly, my friend created Adele, I modified her, I invented the Halcons (at least, I _think_ I did....)erm... if u see anything else that u dont recognize, chances are I created it.  However, that in no way means I have the ownership of it/them.  My OC's don't like to give me control... *walks off grumbling about evil OC's*

            ****************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by Hollie

            Kelly sauntered into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, followed closely by Hermione and Ron, with Harry bringing up the lead.

The four looked around the classroom, taking in some of the unusual decorations that adorned the walls.  There were maps and artifacts that looked thousands of years old, and pictures of strange creatures in cracked frames.  Kelly, Ron and Hermione made their way to four empty seats in the front of the room, unaware that Harry stood frozen in the doorway.

            "Mrs. Figg?"  Kelly whirled around to see Harry standing dumbstruck, eyes glued to the ancient witch that stood at the head of the classroom, behind a sturdy oak desk.  Flyaway gray hair and skin that was deep-set with wrinkles met Kelly's glance, and if it weren't for the piercing brown-black eyes, Kelly would have been sure that the woman was merely a statue.  

            Ron and Hermione had also noticed the woman.

            "How'd we miss her as we came in?" Ron breathed softly, just within Kelly's earshot.

            "Arabella has her ways," was the girl's soft reply.

            "What's that?" Hermione suddenly interjected.

            Kelly's eyes widened as she realized that her thought had been aloud.  She swore inwardly, then turned to Hermione with a fake smile plastered on her face.  "What was what?" she asked sweetly.  Hermione realized the game, and smiled back just as kindly.

            "Oh, I must just be hearing things."

            "Yes, it looks like it."  Both girls forced large smiles at one another, Ron standing utterly confused between them.

            _"That little witch,"_ Hermione thought.  _"If she thinks that I'm some stupid prat who can't put two and two together, oh won't she be surprised.  If I could only figure out what her game is!!!"_  At the desk behind her, Kelly was having similar thoughts.

            _"That little prat... why can't she just mind her own business and stay clueless like the rest of them!  She'll see though.  Oh, I'll make sure that she knows not to mess with Ra... I mean,"_ she let a quiet snicker escape her lips, _"with Kelly Banson."_

The two females had become so wrapped up with their own differences, that they had forgotten entirely the issue between Harry and the new teacher.  Professor and student hadn't though.  

            The old woman smiled, the movement causing slight cracks on her dry, chapped lips.  

            "Harry," she said, with a surprisingly loud voice, "how good to see you again.  Won't you come in?"  She spoke to him as a grandmother speaks to a grandson, as if she was inviting him in for tea and cookies or something.  She motioned with a wrinkled hand for him to enter the room and join the other students, who were now looking curiously between their resident celebrity and their newest teacher.  Slowly, Harry stepped into the room, his eyes locked with Arabella's the entire time.  He made it to his seat beside Kelly and sat, bewilderment etched in his face.  

            "I don't understand this.... You're a... I mean, you can't be a..."

            "Harry," she looked gently down at him, "I'm a witch.  Plain and simple.  What, do you think that it was an accident that I looked after you every time those rotten Dursely's went on vacation?  That was Albus's doing, if you haven't guessed that by now.  He arranged everything."  Harry still looked perplexed, and he shook his head several times.  Mrs. Figg smiled warmly up at the rest of the class.

            "For those of you who haven't put two and two together yet, Harry and I have known each other for quite some time... But he didn't know that I happened to be a witch.  Now, let's get on with today's lesson..." Her tone was brisk, slightly reminiscent of Professor McGonagall, except for the soft edge.  

            The remainder of the lesson was fairly uneventful.  Professor Figg discussed the topics they would cover during the year and what the class expectations would be.  The class was excited to learn that there would be many "hands on" lessons.  Professor Figg seemed to be a very confident and accomplished witch, not like the phony who had taught them second year.  

            When the bell rang signaling the end of the class, the Gryffindors were loath to leave.  Not only because their teacher was so kindly and interesting, but because the next class on the schedule was Potions.

            "Great," Ron moaned as they descended into the dungeons, "now we get to go see Snape.  How fun."  Harry nodded his head in agreement; Potions was definitely his least favorite class.  It was everyone's least favorite class, except for some of the Slytherins.  Harry looked around the dank classroom and noticed that the callous group was short their very snide leader.  

            As the students took their seats and Professor Snape began to take role, it became apparent that Draco Malfoy had not made it to class.  The more surprising part of it all, however, was not that Malfoy was missing the class, but that Snape didn't even comment about it.  As he called "Malfoy, Draco" and found that there was no answer, he just continued on with role.  

            Ron leaned over to Harry and in a furious whisper said, "If it were one of us, he would have us in detention 'til we're 80!"

            "Yeah, I wonder what's going on."

            "That slimy git is playing favorites, that's what it is.  He always has, always will."  Suddenly, Ron and Harry both became aware of a looming presence behind them.

            "What, pray tell, is so interesting that you two _must_ discus it in _my_ class?" an icy voice asked.  The two boys turned around slowly, finding themselves almost nose to nose with the greasy haired Severus Snape.  There were dark circles under his beetle black eyes and his sallow skin was drawn tightly.  "Detention," he breathed, "and ten points from Gryffindor if you two disrupt my class again."  He turned on his heel, returning to his place at the front of the dark room.  Ron's hand clenched and unclenched several times, and he looked as if he was about to say something, when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.  Ron turned to see Hermione give him a reassuring smile, one that he returned.  They stayed in that position for several moments, until a slight cough from one of the Slytherins brought them back to the real world.  Hermione removed her hand quickly, her cheeks reddening.  Ron's ears and face went scarlet, and he pretended to be taking note on whatever Snape was lecturing about.

            The students were more than happy when the bell rang and they could escape Snape's wrath.  Not only did Harry and Ron have detention, but Neville and Dean would be joining them as well.  They had also lost a total of twenty points from Gryffindor after failing to answer several of Snape's unreasonable questions.

            "That bloody git," Ron fumed as they fled the dungeons.

            "Who shoved a boot up his butt?" Kelly asked, shaking her head in disgust.  For once, Hermione discovered that she agreed with the girl.  Snape had seemed particularly moody today, but he gave no indication as to why.

            The Gryffindors and Slytherins coming from the dungeons filed into the throng of students pushing their way into the Great Hall, all starving after the morning classes.

            Kelly left the company of Ron, Harry and Hermione as she saw Ginny sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table.  She slid into the seat beside the young redhead, grabbing a sandwich as the food appeared on the tables.  

            "So, how's your day going so far?" she asked.

            "I've had better," was Ginny's dispirited reply.  "Potions was a bear this morning!"

            "Tell me about it.  I just came from there.  Is he always like that?"

            "Well, he's been a git for as long as anyone can remember, but he seemed especially cranky today.  He gave a boy in my year detention for breathing too loud!"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah.  I really don't know what's wrong with him."

            _"I can take a guess,"_ Kelly thought.  

Fred and George suddenly bounced over to the end of the table where Ginny and Kelly sat and plopped themselves down across from the two girls.

            "Hullo ladies!" Fred said with a grin.

            "Beautiful day, isn't it?" George asked, also grinning.

Ginny groaned, "what did you two do?"

The twins pretended to look hurt.  "Why sister dear, what ever would give you that impression?" George asked in mock offense.  Kelly rolled her eyes.

            "I've known you two for not even a full day and I can tell that you're up to something.  Spill."

            "You cut us to the quick," Fred exclaimed, pressing his hand to his heart.  The girl's laughed at the twins' poor acting skills.  

            "Fine, don't tell us what you're up to.  I'm sure we'll find out soon enough anyway."  Ginny finished her sandwich, drained her glass of cider and began to gather her books.

            "Where are you going, we still have a couple minutes left before lunch ends." Kelly asked.

            "I have Divination next class, and it takes forever to get up to the tower.  See you at diner!"  Ginny waved to Ron, Harry and Hermione, who were eating their meal at the opposite end of the table.  Hermione was already annoyed that they had sat with Kelly in their classes; there was no way that she would eat with the girl as well.

            Having finished her lunch, Kelly pulled out her schedule to study it.

            _"Hmm... Let's see.  I have Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Divination.  That's not too bad.  Divination will be a snooze, but that's not news to me.  Transfiguration should be satisfactory though, it always was my favorite."_  She stood, deciding that she might as well get to class early, having no better way to spend her time.  

                                                            *****************************

            "Oh please Harry, there's no way that Iceland can take France, they have absolutely no decent chasers."

            "Yeah, but their keeper, Ivorek, nothing can get past him."

            "Well, we'll see about that when they play.  His formation is good I suppose, but the chasers for France are unstoppable.  Nothing compared the Cannons, but I admit, they are good."

            Hermione rolled her eyes as she listened to the endless Quidditch debate between her two best friends.  They boys were just discussing who was most likely to make it to the World Cup as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.  The room was entirely empty, save for one.  Kelly sat in the front row of the desks, polishing her long mahogany wand with her robes.  The boys waved to her and took the seats she had saved for them, asking her opinion in the never-ending Quidditch debate.  Surprisingly, Kelly was quite interested and readily shared her views.  Hermione rolled her eyes_.  "Why don't they just stick a sign on her that says 'perfect' and be done with it!  Honestly, does she think that she's..."_ Hermione paused her silent rant as a thought struck her.  _"She was here before we were.  And she was the only one here, which means that she found her way to the classroom by herself... What is going on here?  Oh, I knew something was fishy, but if only I could know what that something was!  Well, at least I have proof now that there's more than meets the eye with this girl, Harry and Ron will have to listen to me now!"_  She smiled broadly as she watched the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws stream into the classroom.

                                                            ***************************

            "Geeze, the teachers at this school sure do give a lot of homework!" Kelly commented as the fifth year Gryffindors made their way from the Transfiguration classroom outdoors for Care of Magical Creatures.  

            "Just wait until classes really start," Ron muttered angrily.

            "Well, at least we have Care of Magical Creatures, that's a good class."

            "So long as we don't do anymore flobberworm studies."  The other students chuckled darkly in agreement.  Kelly didn't bother to find out what had happened with the flobberworms, she was too tired to bother.  The lecture on conduct and curriculum in Transfiguration had nearly put her to sleep, and she had almost missed copying down the homework assignment.

            As they walked down the green lawn, Kelly felt new strength returning to her, and suddenly she was rejuvenated.  She looked up and was not surprised to see a black outline circle once around her, then fly away over towards the lake.  A smile played across her lips.  "Thank you Dante," she though, before turning her attention to the quaint cabin and crowd of students in front of her.  She stood near Ron who was still rambling along about Quidditch, Harry next to him shaking his head.  

            Suddenly, a murmur went up among the students, and ever Ron stopped his talking to watch the small group of students saunter down the grassy hill.  In the lead was Draco Malfoy, white blonde hair shining, gray eyes emotionless.  Behind him were his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, and they seemed to have grown, if possible, even larger over the summer.  There was a fourth member to the party, one that was unrecognized by all.

            Draco looked with a sneer at his classmates, then stepped back to reveal a dazzling sight; a girl, flaxen hair pulled back, gray eyes fluttering nervously from face to face.  Kelly could almost hear Ron's jaw clunk to the ground besides her.  Draco sneered again, then spoke in his cold drawl,

            "This is Adele Stason... my cousin."

            *********************************************************************

okay, this chapter was probably totally predictable, sorries.  I'm trying really hard, but inspiration really wasn't coming to me tonight.  Oh, and I know that this chapter is probably a bit of a surprise, seeing as how I said that I wasn't gonna come back to ff.n until November 10th, but I finished all my stuff, and I figured, what the heck!  why not!  so, yeah.  I don't know, I might take this down... it's not very good, I know.  please help me (I need lots of help!) especially with spelling/grammar related stuff... I'm terrible with that.

okay, some more thanks that I just have to put out.....

**Quiet One**- I really luved that name... Danielle Rousseau.  I didn't use her tho because I already have someone from Buexbaxtons..... *hint hint!*  thank u bunches for the suggestion though, I really appreciate it!

**T.H/J.K.**-  I'm glad that you've admitted who you really are... and I'm sooooo glad to get a sneak peak on your next book! ~tee hee hee~ anyway, I think that your idea/logic for Mrs. Figg was absolutely brilliant!!!  I was reading your review and I was like, geeze, this girl is even more brilliant than I thought!  

Your guesses about the good/evil thing were chillingly good.... *grins*

oh, I'm glad that you enjoyed my attempts at humor... I luv reading it but I'm not that good at writing it *g*

Thanks for the spelling bits... today I went back through my entire story and fixed all the errors I could find... but I'm sure that there are still some left! oh well, I've made it a little beta anyways!

Glad also that you liked Dante.... he's my favorite.  and you are a very good guesser. *another hint* :)

**Tiff**- hullo again Tiff!  oh come on, you know that you luv the cliffies! ~tee hee hee~ Don't worry though, tonight I plan on working on the next chapter of this story :)

**Fawksnflame**-  Thank you bunches for letting me borrow Filly! (she's coming up very soon!)  Thank you also for reviewing!!!  You're very helpful!  Hey, how's then next chapter of your mauraders book going?  the beginning was soo funny... I can't wait for the next installment!  

**WhetherRose**- aw, thanks!  I kinda liked the Peeves thing too! glad u enjoyed that also.  Yes, I meant meanie... sometimes my fingers jump ahead of my brain though!  i've since fixed that though (now he's a git :) and thank you for bringing that to my attention!  ooh... like T.H, you are also a wonderful guesser!  and oh!  do you mean... Sam isn't.... oh!!!!! *hollie jumps up and down in the air* ooh yay! (im assuming that you mean what I'm thinking) oh, I'm so happy now!  I really hope that you are feeling better now... and maybe a new chapter is in the works?  Thanks again Rose, you have been a really terrific reviewer! 

**Torrential Zephyr**-  I'm so glad that you're back!  Sorry that I confused you... but that was my intention! (well, not to confuse _you_ in particular.. well, you know what I mean :)  I've motivated you to write?  Good! I can't wait for the next chapter of Truth, Secrets and Lies.. it is just getting soooooooooooooooooooooooo good!  Keep it up!

okay, gotta go.... hope this wasn't too horrible!

luv,

hollie


	5. The Puffskeins

I'm running short on time tonight, so I'm just gonna make this quick:

Thanks everyone.... not only for the reviews but for all the support... You guys rock.

Disclaimer: I created Kelly, her family, Adele (well, I helped create Adele) and I put Dante in this story (didn't create him tho).  

ps.  please dont kill me if i make dray sound too.... um, god like or anything.... i luv him, and i can't help myself!  i promise to make him as in character as possible though!  ;-)

            ****************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by hollie

            Kelly's sharp eyes looked the other transfer student up and down, searching carefully for something.  She smiled as she noticed the silver charm that hung on a thin chain around the girl's neck, a shimmering outline of a cat.  She then turned her attention to the other three that stood beside the timid girl.  There were two boys that closely resembled large boulders due to their expressionless faces and slouched postures.  The third boy was opposite his companions.  Strands of shoulder length silver-blonde hair fell past cold, unblinking gray eyes.  He stood, arms crossed, staring at the group of students in front of him, a sneer curling the corners of his lips.  A shiver ran down Kelly's back as she stared at this boy; it was as if he was made of ice.    

            "That's right Weasel, she's my cousin.  And close your mouth won't you?  The drool is a bit disgusting."  All the Slytherins laughed as Ron's mouth snapped shut, the color rising in his cheeks.  His normally warm eyes shot daggers at the pale boy who merely snickered in return.  The girl identified as Adele blushed also and fingered her charm.  She looked as if she wanted to disappear and she took one practically unnoticed step to the left, placing half of her body behind one of the boulder boys.  

            "Why don't you just stuff it Malfoy."  An anger filled voice shouted over the laughter.  The boy Malfoy stopped his sniggering, glaring down at the owner of the voice; Hermione.

            Kelly could practically feel the rage that issued from Hermione's body as she stepped forward to confront Malfoy.  

            "Why should I?" was the icy reply.  Hermione stepped forward so that she was almost nose to nose with Malfoy.

            "Remember your time as a ferret, Malfoy?  I've learned an awful lot of handy spells from Professor Moody... Don't tempt me."

            There were several moments of silence as the Gryffindor and the Slytherin stared at each other in pure hatred.  The silence was broken however as a husky voice interjected.

            "Hullo!  Sorry tha' I kept yer waitin' so long 'ere," the familiar form of Hagrid stepped out of the cabin, smiling broadly at his students.  Everyone was surprised to see a slender figure follow him.  A young woman, sapphire eyes glinting, raven hair cascading down her back, followed the half-giant out to greet the students.  She stood by his side, which was a rather odd sigh, she being around five feet five inches, and Hagrid standing tall at around eight!  Two more figures followed the woman, these being the forms of animals.  The first was a golden coloured animal that resembled a terrier dog, save for the forked tail that wagged anxiously.  The second creature appeared to be a cat, but a very odd looking black one with large ears and a long tail like a lion's.  

            The students barely had time to wonder about the strange woman and her creatures when Hagrid began to speak again.

"This yer we're very lucky ter have Miss. Filly Black assistin' me with yer Care o' Magical Creatures class.  She's quite skilled when it comes to critters," he motioned to the animals that surround her, "and I expect yer teh treat her with respect."  With the last phrase, Kelly noticed his eyes sweep over to some of the students from the Slytherin house.  Filly gave the class a smile that reminded Kelly strongly of someone, but she just couldn't quite place who.  

Shrugging it off, she followed the two teachers as they led the students around the back of the cabin, where the class discovered a large corral.  Penned up inside were approximately twenty-six round balls, covered in fluffy custard coloured fur.  There was a soft humming sound coming from the little balls as they rolled aimlessly around the pen.

"Puffskeins!" Ron exclaimed as he dashed over to the corral.  He leaned down to stroke one of the furry creatures.

"Ron, be careful!" Hermione exclaimed, concern on her face as she sprinted to his side.

"Not ter worry Hermione," Hagrid also came over to the corral wall, leaning down and scooping up one of the puffskeins with his large hand.  "They're quite harmless," he explained.  

"Oh," Hermione's cheeks went slightly pink at the fact that she hadn't known something.  Both Kelly and Harry guessed that there was a second reason for her blush, but they kept their opinions to themselves.  

"Now, as Ron's already informed ya, these here are puffskeins.  Real gentle creatures, don't do no harm.  Yer can come and hold some of 'em if ya like, jus be careful with 'em."  All of the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins approached the pen, reaching down to grab a puffskeins.  After several minutes, the remaining students realized that the creatures really weren't dangerous, and joined in the fun.  Except for Adele.  

She still stood by her cousin, as timid as ever.  He reached over the pen and had grabbed, rather gruffly, one of the larger puffskeins, petting it lazily.  Draco then noticed that Adele just watched him and he motioned for her to stroke the animal.  Very cautiously, she reached out a thin hand, fingertips gently brushing the soft fur.  She withdrew her hand almost immediately, as if she was afraid the creature would bite, but when nothing happened, she dared another pet.  After a few moments of fear, she was soon joining her classmate's laughter with her own tiny giggles.  

The puffskein rolled around in Draco's arms, then suddenly, without warning, a long pink tongue escaped what must have been the creatures mouth and began to lick Adele's face.  She shrieked in horror, practically flinging herself away from the yellow ball, crashing into Harry, who promptly dropped his puffskein, who began wailing, which upset the others.  Soon there were wailing creatures everywhere, and the students tried hard to clam them while blocking their ears.

Hagrid tried his best to calm students and animals, but failed miserably.  He shot a look over to his assistant, Filly, who nodded once before muttering something under her breath and waving her wand sharply.  All went quiet.  Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the tangle of bodies that was Harry, Adele and Kelly.  When Harry had fallen, he had bumped into Kelly who had fallen on a rock and gotten the wind knocked out of her.  

The three students sat up, massaging elbows, foreheads, or in Kelly's case, her stomach.  Adele had a fearful look in her eyes as she got up.

"I'm so sorry," her frightened voice was scant above a whisper, "it... it was an accident."

Harry and Kelly looked at her, unnerved by her severe anxiety.

"It's alright," Harry started, Kelly beside him nodding, "it wasn't your fault."  Hagrid reached down two hands, one to help the shaking Adele, and the other for Kelly, who was still short of breath.  Harry, who hadn't landed on anything painful, got himself up quickly.  

"Are you okay?" Hermione and Ron came rushing over to Harry and Kelly.

"I'm fine," Harry reassured them, smiling.  He turned to Kelly, "sorry that I bumped into you though."

"Oh, that's alright.  I just love falling onto rocks during class, keep things interesting." Kelly replied in a slightly weakened voice.  She smiled at him to show that there were no hard feelings.  

Near to them, another concerned voice spoke.  "Are you okay Adele?  Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?  She's the school nurse," Draco kept his voice low enough so that only his cousin could hear him.  His reputation would be ruined if it got out that he was concerned about anyone other than himself.  Adele shook her head at him, her body still trembling.

"I'd just like to lie down a bit," she replied meekly.  Hagrid came over to them, and he kept his voice gentle as he addressed Adele.

"How're ya doin'?  Do yeh need to see Madame Pomfrey?"  Draco answered for her.

"She'd just like to lie down for a while.  That thing," he pointed with disdain to the puffskein that was now happily rolling around with it's fellows, "scared her.  I'll take her back to the common room, if that's alright."  His last words were spoken more as a statement than a request, as if he were just being kind enough to let his professor know where he was going instead of asking for permission. 

 Hagrid didn't seem to notice that boy's tone though, and he nodded once, then turned back to the rest of the class.  Filly Black had taken over while he had been talking, and she was now instructing the fifth years to collect the puffskeins and place them back in their pens.  Once they were finished, she began to speak to the class about the creatures.

"Puffskeins are harmless creatures that are most often found as pets in wizarding families, especially those with young children.  They..."

Hagrid stopped listening as he drifted into his own thoughts.  Dumbledore had found a good assistant in Filly Black.  He watched as she spoke to the fifteen year old wizards, each and every one of them listening intently.  

_"She'll be able ter handle this class quite well when I leave,"_ he thought to himself.  Hagrid began to think of Olympee and what she might be doing, when a shadow overhead interrupted his thoughts.  He looked up to see a large bird, a wingspan of at least six or seven feet he guessed, fly over the class.  No one noticed, they were all too interested in Filly's lecture, but Hagrid did notice that the other new girl, Kelly, who had previously been standing rather slouched, leaning on the side of the corral, now stood up straight and tall.

_"Odd,"_ Hagrid thought, looking back up at the bird.  It was then that he noticed the vermilion color of the eyes on the bird.  "No," he whispered, mesmerized now by this mysterious creature, "it can't be..."

                        **********************************************

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Kelly, Dean, Seamus, Neville and several others of the fifth year Gryffindors walked excitedly across the lawns to their second to last class of the day, Herbology.

"Ron," Hermione asked rather shyly, "how did you know what those puffskeins were?"

The redhead boy grinned broadly, proud that he could finally teach his dictionary of a friend something.  "When I was little, mum and dad bought me one," he smiled again, remembering his childhood friend.  "I called him Puffy... Not the most creative name, I realize, but hey, I was only three."

"What happened to it?" Kelly asked, "I think I've read somewhere that puffskeins often outlive their masters."  Ron's smile faded from his face to be replaced by a very depressed frown.  "Fred... Fred used it one day as a bludger for Quidditch practice."

Everyone in the group shuddered, horrible images springing into their minds.  Kelly winced, "sorry I asked."

                                    *****************************************

"Just what do you think you're doing, Mr. Potter?"  The normally calm voice of Professor Sprout increased by an octave as she rushed over to the table where Harry sat splicing Moeledona roots.  "These are very fragile, you can't just chop at them like that!"

Harry apologized quickly, trying to force his mind back onto the class work.  He still had the disgusting image of one of those sweet little puffskeins being smashed all over a Quidditch field by Fred Weasley... not a pretty sight.  Neville, sitting next to him, gently removed the knife from Harry's hand.

"Like this," he said softly, demonstrating to Harry how to cut the precious root without ruining it.  It was sometimes amazing just how skilled the boy was in Herbology, especially since he was such a klutz in his other subjects.  Kelly watched his hands fly as he worked, smiling inwardly.

_"This school has everything that I need... now I just have to find that book and then I'll be able to begin my work."_  She made a mental note to herself to be extra sweet to this boy, Neville, as his Herbology skills would most definitely be needed in the future.  Kelly had trained long and hard in the use magical herbs and roots, but not even she was as capable as Neville.  

                                                ****************************

"Now," the misty voice of Professor Trelawny wafted through the stuffy classroom, "as you gaze into the crystal ball, don't forget to clear your mind."

Kelly and Harry sniggered as Ron imitated the overly dramatic professor.  They in turn pretended to be Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who always clung to each fabricated word that came from the professor's mouth.  A louder than intended giggle escaped from Kelly's lips, earning her a reproving glare from Trelawny.  The three students stifled yawns as the class dragged slowly on.  Kelly was so relieved when the final bell rang, releasing her from the endless boredom.  

As they ascended the silvery ladder, the students felt consciousness return to them, as if a sleeping spell had been removed.  Ron blinked several times, then yawned loudly, following the other Gryffindors down stairs to the Great Hall for supper.

"Could she bloody be any phonier?" he asked Harry and Kelly as they stepped into the Hall.  Harry rubbed his eyes, nodding his agreement.

"Yeah she's alw," Kelly caught herself just in time, "almost like my old Divination teacher."  She smiled broadly at them, then said farewell, taking her usual seat at one end of the table with Ginny, while Harry and Ron went to the other end where Hermione waited.

"Was she about to say always?" Harry thought to himself.  "I think I should talk to Hermione tonight."

*************************************************************************

so... how was that?  I hope that it was okay... I kind of like it!

I have several thank you's today...

**Torrential Zephyr**-  I'm so glad to have you back!  glad that you liked the Mrs. Figg idea (thanks to T.H for that brilliant idea :) and I think that it is soooo cool that you have her as your DADA teacher too!  thanks for pointing out some of my mistakes... I've since fixed them!  you are sooooooo sweet... glad to have kept you guessing!  I really wish that I could tell you what's going on... but that would ruin the fun!  Yes, I'm pretty sure that I have the same definition for Lamya's name... it's gotta be after that last chapter!  really cool definition tho... I wish i'd though of making my characters names mean something special... Kelly means.... woah.... this is sooooooooooo freaky... I just looked up Kelly, Adele and Dante's names..... I must say that it is _very_ ironic..... *hint hint!*

**T.H/J.K**.-  can u blame me for coming back so soon? ~tee hee hee~ especially when you've been cranking out the chapters!  how could I stay away!  oh, I'm glad I'm doing Hermione right... sh'es such a great character to write about... her common sense and book sense helps (and will help) an awful lot over the course of this story... *g*  *to Artemis* nooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't let you kill him or mame him!!! *hugs Draco protectively, who looks bewildered and totally freaked out* "will you get off of me?!" I'm saving you.  "well, could you not save me so tightly!!!" oh, sorry.  *loosens grip around perfect Draco*                             ;-) anywhoo... it's a good thing that you like long reviews, cos that last one was the LONGEST review I've eva written!  I reread it ad was like 'geezums, thats long!'... well, I think that it was long anywayz ;-)  cant wait to read the next installment of Master's Mirror.... I'm dying to see what happens next!!!!!! (specially with the Yule Ball... like I said before... I'm more than willing to take Dray to the Ball.... *Dray looks concerned* "uh... do I wanna know?" probably not.  well, my offers still there!

**Fawksnflame**-  Did I portray her correctly!?  Please tell me asap, and if there was anything out of place, lemme know so if I did anything wrong I can fix it rite away!  and thanks again for letting me borrow Filly!  heh heh heh... I luv the part with Remus... they'd be so cute together! (hmm... mayb she should have some pictures of him on her desk or something... :)

**Quiet One**-  Thank you bunches!!!  to answer your questions:  1. you'll see, 2. yes, 3. yes, 4. no.  hope that helps *g*  and you must!!!!! find some way to repost your HP story and post another chapter of you LotR and Tut stories... they are all soooooooooo awesome!  It's actually kinda weird, cos I neva read any historical fictions (thinking they'd be boring) but I am luvn yours!  You just write so realistically and vividly that I forget Im reading about historical events... it feels like an actual story.  so, to make a long complement even longer.... GREAT JOB AND KEEP IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**RedRaspberry**-  thank you sooooooooo much!  you are such a sweet reviewer!  hey, and they good news is... you didn't have to wait till November 10th! (I'm so glad that I nixed that idea... fanfic deprivation isn't fun ;-(  thank you for being a great reviewer!

**aloof elf princess**-  *bangs head on table* oh my gosh... how did I miss such an important detail!?!  thank you three million and two times for informing me of that!!!! gosh I feel stupid now!  thanks also for reviewing, I'm glad that you enjoyed this... and ur very welcome... I really luv your writing!!

thanks again everyone!!!!!!!!!!

oh, and I'm sorry if the ending to this was lame, I've developed a severe case of writer's block... ick!!!

luv always,

hollie


	6. The Library

la de dah... writer's block is evil! writer's block is evil! and sadly, I seem to have caught a rather severe case of it.  *sigh* isnt this the part where one of my muses comes and inspires me? *looks at muses (Kelly, Lian, John and Dante for those of you who dont know) K, L and J are playing go fish while D preens himself and looks important*  *bigger sigh* not much inspiration there.  maybe my reviewers can help me......

Disclaimer: by now, you guys know the drill.  dont own it, dont sue me.  yadda yadda....

I know that I normally save the thank you's section for the end, but I'm kinda stuck in this story as to where I want it to go next, so I'm hoping that if I write the thanks' first, some brilliant idea will come to me... *looks around for idea, sees only big brown block labeled 'Writer's Block'*  eesh....

**T.H-** wonderful to hear from you again, oh goddess of fanfiction *g*  pleeeeeeeese post chapter 11 of MM???  pweeeeeeeese????????????  anywhoo.... thank u bunches, glad everyone seem characteristic.  I actually edited a lot of dray's lines and description out because he sounded too perfect (well, I mean, he _is_... but.., well, you know).  yes, the poor, poor puffy.  I was very sad when I read that.  believe it or not, I did not come up with that. JK ( I mean, u) did!  it just fit in my story so I put it in there *g*  kelly is driving me crazy too... tho not for the some reasons as u.  geeze, u have no idea how lucky u r that u don't have to deal with her everyday.  sure, I make her sound calm enough in the story, but u should see her in real life.... ack!          well, thanks for being such a great reviewer (and writer), you've made me feel so welcome here at ff.n!  keep up the splendiferous work!!!!!!

**Quiet One**-  i'm officially confused now.... *consults Harry Potter books which have finally been returned by cousin* ah ha!  okay, not confused ne more.  thanks for pointing that out... i though fred and george still had a year left, cos they weren't old enought to compete in tri wizard and they got the beards and... okay, well thanks for helping to clear that up :-)    glad u liked the puffskeins.... i do too! and yes, there is a reason for kelly... a deep, dark, most incredibly secret reason *kelly looks up from go fish game* "there is?  but i thought..." *hollie clamps hand over OC's mouth* nevermind her, she doesn't know what she talking about.  as i was saying there is most definately a reason, but i cant tell ya that... it would spoil the ending! (or middle, havent quite decided when secret will come out yet *g*)   im glad that u finally reposted!  i like Chris (excuse me, _Christopher_) too.  he should make for some good contrast in the story!!!  keep up your fics and thanks for being so great!!!

**Torrential Zephyr**- i like it when hermione stands up too.  (but on the other hand, I'm _crazy_ about dray... *g*) ahem.... *in announcer type voice* "Let's give a huge hand to Torrential Zephyr for being the only reviewer (thus far) to spot the fact that Puffskeins were creatures I found in J.K. Rowling's short story 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'!!!!!!!!!!"  *thunderous applause from audience that appears out of thin air*  i was wondering is anyone would catch that... so glad that you did!!! and, if you read the notes that Harry and Ron write in the book, you'll find that it says  "I had one of them once." "What happened to it?" "Fred used it for bludger practice."  ~tee hee hee~ i'd've liked to take credit for that idea, but i can't.  ever so happy that u picked up on that tho!!!!  as for Adele, she's both.  you'll find out more about her character in this chapter i think.  *beam of light suddenly shines down on hollie* oh my gosh!!! *jumps up and down excitedly*  INSPIRATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU..... THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oh gosh, i'd better get writing before I loose my idea.... thanks Torrential Zephyr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

eep, the rest of the thank you's will be at the bottom, i wanna get my idea down before it slips away....

                                    *************************************************

Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk

by Hollie

            Kelly lounged on one of the crimson sofas in the Gryffindor Common room, ignoring the piles of homework as she read a silver, title less book.  Ginny sat in a chair across from her, her transfiguration work spread out over the mahogany table between them.  Kelly let out a long, loud sigh, looking around the common room, then at a silvery-blue timepiece fastened around her wrist.  

            "Where is everyone?" she wondered aloud, peering once again at the near empty room.  Fred leaned against a far corner, talking in low tones to Angelina Johnson.  A coy smile was spread across Fred's face, and Angelina was doing her best to hide her grin.  Kelly smiled as she though of the numerous things the two could be talking about.

            On the other side of the room, closer to the roaring fire, were several first, second and third years, and they were all chattering excitedly while starting essays or research papers.  

            None of the older students were present in the room however, save for Kelly, Ginny, Angelina and Fred.  Kelly placed a marker in her book and placed it on the floor by the couch, closing her eyes, rejoicing in the near silence.

            There was a lot of things for one girl to think about.  First of all, there was that girl, Adele Stason.  Kelly's mind kept returning to the charm on the girl's necklace; the tiny cat.  She knew that it had some significance, but the problem was, what?

            _"Where's Dante when I need him?"_ Kelly thought.  

            _"Gathering what little information I can get from these so called birds.  Owls,_" Kelly head Dante scoff. 

            _"Dante, good.  I wanted to talk to you."_

_            "I know that.  I'm rather busy at the moment however, can this wait until later?"_

_            "Well, I suppose.  Can you meet me at the window of my dorm room tonight at midnight?"_

_            "Yes, I suppose that will work.  I have to get back to work now, though I doubt that my information will be of much help to you.  These creatures are denser than most humans. _"

            "Thank you anyway Dante."  Kelly drifted back into reality, to see Ginny staring at her pale faced. 

            "What?"

            "You, you," Ginny's voice shook slightly as she looked at the older girl, "you were just sitting there, and then you went all pale, and when I called you, you just sat there and didn't answer and your eyes went silver."  Kelly froze momentarily, and then looked curiously at Ginny.

            "Are you sure?  You didn't just imagine it?"  Ginny was about to reply, when the portrait hole door burst open and several students traipsed in... all of them lime green from head to toe. 

            Ginny, Fred, Angelina and the rest of the students who had been up in the tower stood gaping as Harry, followed by Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, George and Alicia Spinnett made their way into the room, glowering at the sticky substance that stuck to clothes, skin and hair.  

            "What happened to you!" Ginny cried, her mouth open wide in shock.  George walked over to his twin, gingerly poking the green goo.  He was surprised to see that when he withdrew his finger, none of the green clung to him, it stuck fast to George.  

            Ron, whose red hot anger was evident even though his color was hidden, was the first to answer Ginny.

            "We were walking back to the common room," he started through gritted teeth.  It was only then that some students noticed that he had not choice whether he gritted them or not; the substance had cemented his lips together.

            "And then Peeves showed up, gwinning wike the git he is," George continued, his lips also sealed together firmly.

            "He dumped this stuff on us!" Neville squealed, trying to move his stiff arms to motion to the green substance.  

            It was at that moment that Hermione stormed down the Girl's Staircase, clutching a quill and a roll of parchment.

            "Listen," she began, her voice loud and harsh, "some of us are trying to work and I'd appreciate it if..." she stopped dead, finally seeing the root of all the commotion.  "What in the world...?  What happened?"  She rushed the rest of the way down the stairs, then across the room, stopping in front of the green students.  "Oh my goodness.  Well, let's see if we can't get rid of this..." she whipped a wand out of a robe pocket, then started to mutter a vanishing spell.  It didn't work.  Hermione was slightly perplexed, but shrugged her shoulders and tried another.  And another, and another, and another.  Hermione must have tried a hundred spells, none of which worked.  

            The girl rubbed her head in confusion, at a loss of what to do.  

            "Oh woh, we're doomed!!!" Dean cried.

            Suddenly, there was a burst of laughter from the couch in the middle of the common room.  All the Gryffindors turned to see Kelly giggling like crazy.  

            "I don't see what's so funny," Lavender said, annoyed.

            "What do you know that we obviously don't?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips.

            Kelly managed to control herself, and she stood up, one last chuckle escaping her lips.  Shaking her head, she walked over to where Hermione stood, withdrew a clear, crystal vial and her wand, then began to mutter words in a strange language none of them could comprehend.  

            The lime substance began to pry itself from its prisoners, twisting into a long, vine like strand, then pouring itself into Kelly's vial.  With a 'pop!' the vial sealed itself; the green goo inside and the students now back to their natural colors.

            "How'd you do that?" Fred asked with wonder and suspicion.

            "Ah, so I take it that you've never heard of Trickster Paint?" Kelly's grin broadened as saw the looks of confusion on the faces of her classmates.  "Trickster paint is a one of a kind substance, that guarantees a long lasting lime colour on those the owner chooses to prank."  Fred and George's identical eyes brightened at the word 'prank.'

            "So, this stuff is for gags?" George asked mischievously.

            "How come we've never heard of it?" Fred looked slightly put out at the fact that he didn't know about such a wonderful pranking device.  

            "That would be because I invented it, this summer actually.  Had a bit of free time," Kelly grinned again as Fred's mouth dropped.

            "You made this?" George asked incredulously.  Kelly shook her head vigorously.  

            "I did indeed-e."

            "You've got to tell us how!"

            Kelly bit her lip, trying to look thoughtful.  "Gee, I'm really sorry guys, but if this stuff were to get in the wrong hands..." she trailed off, smiling up at them.  Two identical 'angelic' faces looked down at her, blinking long lashed sweetly.  Another laugh escaped Kelly's lips just as Hermione finally spoke up.

            "Honestly, you boys spend enough of you time dealing with that joke nonsense as it is!  Aren't you ever going to grow up!"  Three bodies whirled around to face her, two insulted, one annoyed.  While Fred and George argued with Hermione that at least they knew how to have fun, a silent but furious battle was happening within Kelly's mind.

            _"Dante!"_ she screamed inwardly as one of her more violent ideas threatened to take over, _"help me Dante!"_  Immediately the hawk's deep, resounding voice filled her mind.

            _"Rachel! Rachel, listen, calm down!  Breathe deeply Rachel, it's all right.  Go to your dorm room now, I'll be waiting at the window_."  

            Everyone was so absorbed in the argument that had transpired between the twins and Hermione that no one noticed Kelly practically hurl herself at the Girl's Staircase, running up them two at a time.  No one, that is, except for Harry.

                                                            ******************************

            Everyone was rather stiff at breakfast the following morning.  Fred, George and Hermione had resolved their differences after Hermione had apologized, saying that she had had a headache and all the commotion had pushed her over the edge a bit.  The twins were still slightly grumpy, but then Alicia and Angelina had talked with them about something (no one knew what) and they had returned to their cheery selves.  The four seventh years had gone to one end of the table, taking up Ginny and Kelly's seats.  At the other end, Ginny sat with Hermione, Ron, Harry and some of the other sixth years.  

            No one noticed Kelly's absence until Harry casually asked.

            "Where'd Kelly go?"

            Hermione shrugged nonchalantly, "she said that she wasn't feeling well.  I think that she's still in bed."

            Ginny looked around nervously, "maybe someone should show her to the Infirmary?"

            Hermione shook her head, "Lavender already asked her that, she said that she would be fine, just needed a little sleep."  Ginny pursed her lips, then decided to return to her meal.  She talked briefly with Ron, who had just received an owl from Mrs. Weasely.  

            While Ron and Ginny were occupied, Harry seized the opportunity to talk to Hermione.

            "Hey Herm, can we talk later?" he whispered to her, taking care to not let either of the Weasleys overhear.  She looked at him curiously.

            "Okay, but why?"

            "Let's just say that I'm beginning to see eye to eye with you on some recent... _issues_."  Brown eyes widened as she realized what he meant.  Her mouth opened in surprise, but she clamped it shut as she noticed that Ron and Ginny had finished talking.  Instead, she contented herself with a tiny smile and returned to her eggs and bacon.  

                                                            ******************************

            Morning and afternoon classes had all been completed and still Kelly had not shown up.  As Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Gryffindor Tower, they finally spotted her, sitting in the same sofa as she had been the day before.  Her face was a bit paler then usual, but the now familiar grin spread across her face as she saw them.

            "Hullo all," she said, her voice slightly strained.  Ron walked ahead of the other two, sitting down at the end of the couch.

            "How you feeling?"

            "Better, actually.  I don't know quite what happened, I think I got the flu or something maybe.  I'll be back in class tomorrow though."

            Ron smiled at her, "no you wont."

            "Why ever not?" she asked, confused.

            "Because tomorrow's Saturday," Hermione interjected, sounding rather bored.  "Here," she dumped a pile of parchment rolls on the table in front of Kelly, "these are today's assignments."  

            "Gee, thanks," Kelly said dryly.  

            "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered then," Hermione's voice was cold, as were her eyes.  Kelly looked slightly startled.

            "I'm sorry Hermione, I was just trying to make a joke."  Harry and Ron looked nervously between the two girls.

            "Well perhaps you should think about what you say before you say it then."  The boys knew that it would be a good time to interrupt, before the problem escalated.

            "Hey Herm, I was wondering if you could help me with that Potions assignment tonight?" Harry asked, trying to sound casual.  Hermione's memory flashed back to breakfast that morning, and, anxious to speak to Harry alone, she agreed.

            "Ron," Kelly spoke, her voice slight above a whisper, "could you show me where the library is?  I think I'll get started on this makeup work tonight."  He nodded and got up, still looking curiously at Hermione.

            Gathering up her spell books and a quill, Kelly quickly followed Ron out through the portrait hole to the library.  

            As they heard the entrance close with a soft 'thump', Harry turned his attention to Hermione, who was now grinning widely at him.

            "Okay, what was that all about?"

            Hermione shrugged, "she's been wearing at my last nerves."

            Harry shook his head and laughed, "you've known her for what, a couple days and she's already driving you mad?"

            She responded with another shrug.  "I'd known her for a couple hours and I knew I didn't like her.  There's something funny about her, can't you feel it?"

            Harry bit his lip, thinking hard.  "That's why I wanted to talk to you.  It's weird, like, she'll start to say something perfectly normal, but then it's as if there's some secret to it, and she'll cover it up quick or laugh and change the subject, you know?  I thought you were just a bit paranoid at first, but now I'm beginning to understand some of your doubts."

            Hermione let out a long sigh of relief.  "It's so good to know that someone agrees with me."  She smiled, but her pleasure turned quickly to a face of uncertainty.  "Harry," she started, lowering her voice, "does... does your scar ever hurt when she's around?"

            His eyes widened in shock and realization.  "No," was his whispered reply.

            "Oh."

                                                                        **********************

            "Here it is," Ron motioned with his hand to the wide doors of the Hogwart's library.  He followed Kelly inside, her eyes wide with glee as she looked at the hundreds upon hundreds of shelves of books.  There were skinny books, fat ones, leather bound books, dictionaries and atlases, books on every possible subject imaginable, magazines, catalogues, every possible type of book or reference material imaginable.

            There was a sparkle in Kelly's eyes as she gawked at the sheer size of the library.

            _"This is exactly what I've been looking for."_

            An hour and a half later, Kelly and Ron left the library, both lugging several heavy volumes.  

            "Thanks Ron, for carrying my books."  

            "It's no problem," he said, his voice wheezing slightly under the weight of the books.  

            "Hey," Kelly twisted her red lips into a slight pout, "does Hermione hate me or something?  Cause I'm trying to be nice, really, but she just doesn't seem..."  Ron held up a hand to quiet her.

            "Don't worry about Hermione, she'll come around.  You just have to, well..." he looked thoughtfully at her, "I'll talk to her tonight, straighten things out."  Kelly beamed up at him.

            "Thanks Ron, your the best."

            "It's no problem."

            _"I've got this school in the palm of my hand."_

                                                                        ********************

            Adele Stason watched a girl and a boy as they emerged from the library from the shadows behind a large stone statue.  She recognized the girl as the other transfer student, Kelly something.  She was pretty and popular, even though this was her first year here.  Adele sighed inwardly, thinking of how Kelly was the type of girl she had always wanted to be; the type of girl she never could be.

            The boy she knew immediately as a Weasley.  He had the red hair and freckles characteristic of all Weasleys.  That was a name she had been familiar with growing up.  Her father had ranted nonstop about how horrible the Muggle-loving Arthur Weasley was.  Secretly, Adele had always admired wizards like Mr. Weasley, who dedicated their lives to helping the muggles.  She'd never revealed that thought to anyone though, her family would have disowned her.  She couldn't even tell her cousin, Draco, who, though he wasn't as cruel as he acted at school, he wasn't exactly the type of person one could confide in.  

            "Draco!" Adele whispered, her memory suddenly jolted, "I was supposed to meet him in the Slytherin common room five minutes ago!"  

            Adele sprinted towards the dungeon, in cat form.

                                                ***************************************************

ack, that was bad, I know.  hopefully tho, I've left you all with something to think about... I dropped a LOT of hints and clues in this chapter!!!

to continue the thank yous.....

**Fawkesnflame**- I'm glad too!!!  oh good, I did her rite... I was sooooo worried that I'd screw it up!!!  thanks bunches for everything!!!!

**PinkPineapple**- heheheh.. glad your suspicions have been aroused... I'm doing my job then!!!  I'm sooo glad that you like this (and I promise to read the rest of your fic as soon as I have time... it's bugging me cos what i've read has been so good and i haven't had time to read the rest yet!!!!!)

**WhetherRose**- ROSE!!! YOUR BAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!  YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  IM SOOOoooooo glad!!!!!!!  anywhoo.... thanks for all your input!!  i wish i could take the credit for the puffskien idea, but that was all J.K's doing.  and Filly is 100% Fawkesnflame's.  ;-) luv ya girl, glad your back!!!!!!

and thanks to everyone else who is reading this now and I haven't thanked!  thanks now!!!!!

luv ya all,

hollie


	7. Of Events,

Thank u so much to everyone who has reviewed this fic!!!  I just appreciate all the input so immensely, it has helped such a great deal throughout writing process.

Well, for anyone who reads my bio page (where, by the way, I always try to write down daily/weekly updates on the progress of my fics) you should know that this is **_The Chapter_**.  It is the _longest_ chapter that I have **ever** written! (almost 10,100 words!!!)  and what, you may be asking, is the reason?... it's my birthday!!!! Today, (December 16th) I am celebrating my 14th year of life!!! yay!!! so, I just had to do a little somethin special to commemorate it!  btw, I have been working on this chappie since November 8th... that's the only reason that I was able to get it so long! (I don't have that same talent like some people *couch cough T.H cough cough* have at writing extremely looooong chapters in short amounts of time =D  okay, enough of my babble... on to the fic!!!

Disclaimer: to put it simply, I don't own this stuff.  Filly Black belongs to the wonderful Fawksnflame (read her fics! they rock!) and most everything else belongs to JK Rowling... and even the stuff that doesn't belong to either of them doesn't belong to me. *sigh*  My OCs are evil and do not like to be controlled... Oh, and Dante does not belong to me or anyone else, save for himself.  He is his own person, I mean Halcon, and whatever he does in life is by his own free will.  He is in my fic only because I asked him and he said that would be all right.

Also, Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk is just too blasé of a name, I've decided, so I'm changing it.  The new name will be Harry Potter and the Song of Deception.  I'm not changing the link or anything, it will still say Fire Hawk, but just know that it's actually Song of Deception now. Okay? Okay.

            **************************************************************************

Harry Potter and the Song of Deception

by Hollie

          Clear gray eyes glistened as they fought back pearly tears.  White teeth bit softly on a thin pink lip as hands wrung together nervously.  

            Sitting on the large four-poster bed, green sheets spotless and freshly pressed, Adele Stason rocked silently back and fourth, blinking furiously to fight back the onslaught of tears.  

            It was on days like these that she knew, she just knew, that the world was out to get her.  She had been at this new school, Hogwarts, for almost three weeks and she already knew that she didn't fit in.  She didn't have friends at Hogwarts, although, Adele had become accustomed to being alone.

At her old school people had only been nice to her because they were afraid of what her family might do to theirs.  Adele's father Vinson Stason, had been the most feared wizard in their village, and although no one spoke it aloud, it was no secret that he was in the innermost circle of the Dark Lord's followers.  So she had had 'friends', but not _friends_.  Life had been increasingly lonely for the girl.  When her father had informed her that they would be moving to England, closer to her uncle's family, she had been genuinely happy for the first time she could remember.  A chance to start over, with new people, a new life.

            But things didn't go as she had hoped they would.  As it turned out, her cousin was not exceedingly popular with the other students, and when they found that she was related to him, they went out of their way to avoid contact with her.

            The only people that she did talk to, besides the professors in her classes, were her housemates, the Slytherins.  They were a formidable crew, the type of people she had been surrounded by her entire life.  There were several loud, obnoxious boys, quite a few girls who either giggled excessively or sneered, two boys who hardly ever talked, only stood menacingly, flexing enormous muscles, and then, of course, there was her cousin, Draco.

He was almost impossible to understand.  When around people, he was rude and disdainful to everyone who was not in Slytherin house.  He constantly belittled the Hufflepuffs, insulted the Ravenclaws but worst of all was how harsh he was to the Gryffindors.  Adele couldn't even count the numerous times he had told her what scum they were, that they were almost entirely mudbloods.  Her memories of Draco, though they were few and fleeting, had been of a kinder boy.  Adele supposed that he had shed his caring nature when he had come to school, to uphold the icy reputation of those of the Malfoy family.

  She had had so many hopes in coming to Hogwarts, all of them dashed almost instantaneously.  She had barely set foot in the castle when her father and uncle had sent her off with Draco to the Slytherin rooms.  They mentioned something about seeing someone named Dumbledore, but no more than that.  She hadn't even gotten so much as a farewell from her father.  Not that she had expected any less, but a quick 'goodbye' would have lifted her sorrowful heart.  

Adele's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burst of laughter as the door to the Slytherin fifth year girls' dormitory burst open, admitting several large, raucous girls.

"...isn't he though!  He's just _so_ lucky to have me!"  The speaker, a broad, annoying girl named Pansy Parkinson, who had a face like a pug and the attitude of a bulldog, crossed the room with pounding steps and sat on her own four-poster bed.  Her companions followed and two sat beside her on the bed, the other on the floor.  

"He's the luckiest," floor-girl agreed, nodding her head enthuastically.  

"Sometimes I wonder if he appreciates me enough though," Pansy continued, twisting her face into what might have resembled a thoughtful look.  

"I don't think he does Pansy," one of the girls on the bed exclaimed, her voice shrill, making Adele's eardrums ache.  

She sighed and laid back on her comforter, pulling the curtains tighter around her bed, trying to block out the girls' endless blather.  She knew exactly who they were talking about; Draco.  For some strange reason, Pansy had gotten the idea in her small mind that she and Draco were an item.  It made Adele chuckle to think about it.  

In only a couple of days Adele had seen how clearly her cousin hated Pansy.  Her constant clinging to him did not help her; his hatred only grew more intense. She actually felt sorry for the deluded girl when Draco pushed her away.  Not that she didn't blame him, but he wasn't what you would call understanding of her emotions. 

"You're right!" Pansy's voice cut into her mind again.  "I'll have to talk to him about that tomorrow! And then you girls can help me..."

Rubbing her temples Adele closed her eyes, and thrusting her pillow over her head, drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

"That was a great class, wasn't it?" Ron walked between Hermione and Kelly as they left the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.  Mrs. Figg was turning out to be a really great teacher, almost everyone's favorite.  The only bad thing was that Potions followed the class.  As Ron, Hermione, Harry and Kelly walked down the steps with the other Gryffindors, they felt someone stumble behind them.  The four friends turned to see a girl bring her thin frame up off the stairs, brushing dust off her robes and face.  As she lifted her head, the pale candlelight revealed gray eyes surrounded by dark circles.  Tow-colored hair was pulled back from her pallid face and a slight whimper escaped her chapped lips.

"You alright?" Harry asked, noticing that this was the same girl who had caused such a commotion at their first Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco Malfoy's cousin.  

"Fine," she murmured, "just clumsy I guess.  I'm sorry if I bothered you."  

"We all have our moments," Hermione spoke kindly to the girl, smiling slightly.  The girl looked as if she wanted to reply, her eyes lit up at how kind the four strangers were being to her, but a voice suddenly disrupted them.

"Hurry up Adele, we're going to be late."  Harry didn't even need to turn to recognize the owner of the drawling voice.  Draco Malfoy, flanked, as always by Crabbe and Goyle, materialized out of the shadows and waited for Adele at the foot of the stairway.  She smiled thinly at Harry and his friends as she squeezed past them, to join her arrogant cousin at the bottom.

"Those were Gryffindors, if you didn't notice, Adele."  Draco's cold whisper wafted up to meet the ears of his conversational subjects.  "We don't fraternize with them, remember?" the icy tone in his voice sent shivers up Harry's spine.  He heard something that sounded like an, "I'm sorry," before Draco continued.

"It doesn't matter to me, but just remember what our fathers said.  _I'm_ not getting in trouble just because _you're_ too friendly."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kelly heard a heavy door swing open, and then shut, but nothing more of the conversation.  They all turned to one another, each person's surprise reflected on one of the others' faces.

Ron was the first to break the silence.  "Well that was bloody strange," he whispered.  The other three nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what he meant, 'remember what our fathers said'," Kelly said, utterly bewildered.  Hermione shrugged.

"Mr. Malfoy and whoever that girl's father is must have told her to stay away from Gryffindor students.  It's no secret that the Malfoys are Slytherins to the bone, I'm sure her family is too.  She is in Slytherin, after all."  Hermione paused, thinking.  After a moment, she finally voiced her wonderings, "what surprises me, is that she seems, well, **nice**.  And very shy too.  She doesn't act at all like a Slytherin does, especially for a cousin of Malfoy's."

Harry nodded, "she seems like she's afraid of something."

"We can talk about this later," Ron interrupted, "We're going to be late for Potions!"  Harry and Hermione hurried after their redheaded friend, and Kelly was about to, when she noticed a tiny glimmer of silver on one of the stairs.  Bending down, she picked up a tiny charm, shaped like a miniscule cat.

An impish grin spread across her face.

"Bingo," she whispered as she carefully tucked the charm into a robe pocket, then hurried the rest of the way down the stairs to class.

Kelly tried to enter as quietly as possible, so as to not attract the attentions of Professor Snape.  He flew off the handle whenever a student was even a few minutes late for class and Kelly really didn't want to lose anymore house points for Gryffindor.  She had already lost 20 points, 19 from Snape and one from Professor Figg.  The newest of the Hogwarts professors was kind, but she did have rules that she expected to be followed.  She took off one house point for every minute a student was late after five minutes, provided that they did not have a signed note from another professor.  Kelly had gotten lost in her own thoughts one day and accidentally stumbled down the wrong corridor, making her precisely six minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Currently, she was wishing that Professor Snape was as fair as Arabella.  

"Miss Banson, would you kindly explain to me why you feel that you are allowed to be late when others manage to arrive to class on time?"  Kelly's spine stiffened at the icy tone, and her eyes hardened as she looked at Snape.

_"He hasn't changed one bit,"_ she thought.  Out loud, she said, "terribly sorry Professor Snape, but I was unaware that I was late."  

There was silence in the room as all heads snapped back to the professor, anxious to see what his reaction would be.

He raised one black brow and a sneer curled on his thin lips.  "Well then, perhaps you should make it a point to get an accurate watch.  To encourage you, I'll take 10 points from Gryffindor.  Be thankful that it wasn't more," he added, as Kelly's lips began to move.  She closed them, sensing Hermione's piercing gaze at her back, and the other Gryffindors' pleading ones.  Sighing, she nodded, and then took her seat next to Harry.

As Snape turned back to the rest of the class, to begin his long lecture on whatever loathsome topic he happened to select, Harry turned to Kelly.  Leaning close, he whispered, "I know how enjoyable it can be to talk back to Snape, and how it's everyone's dream, but please, never do that again.  You have no idea how nasty he can get."  She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry 'bout me Potter.  It's not the first time I've dealt with.. people like Snape," she added hastily.  He gave he a curious look, but just shook his head and turned to listen to Snape.

Closing her eyes, Kelly reached out for Dante.  She felt a tiny part of her subconscious leave her body, flowing out of the school, flying about in the air.  It finally located the majestic Halcon, connecting girl and bird.

_"Dante, this isn't working,"_

_"What isn't working?" _was his somewhat irritated reply.

_"This, all of it.  I'm no good at lying to these people, I told you I wouldn't be."_

_"Come off it, you've lied to hundreds of people before without breaking a sweat."_

_"I know, but this is different, somehow.  I don't know, maybe because it's Hogwarts.  The emotional connection or some such.  I don't know, but I feel so guilty, especially around the Weasleys.  They've been so kind to me, and trusting, and how do I repay them?"_

_"Rachel, you must contain your emotions.  Think of what is at stake.  Think of _who_ is at stake.  She needs you Rachel, and secrecy is key to it all.  Telling the truth will only slow us down, and just think of what will happen if one of your new friends tells a parent, and then that parent tells another and so on, until all of Europe knows what we're up to.  How fast do you think the Ministry will be on us then, hmm?  How do you expect to..."_

_"Alright!  I know, I know, you're right.  I just feel guilty, that's all."_

_"I know Rachel,"_ Dante's tone softened slightly, _"I do too."_

_"I'll talk to you tonight_."  

She felt her mind drift back to the school, through the entrance doors, down into the dungeons and back to her body.  Opening her eyes, she picked up her quill, dipped it into her ink well and began to take notes on a sheet of parchment.  

_"I hate this."_

"Question; why are we always separated at meals?"  Kelly and Ginny looked questioningly across the lunch table at Fred, who was looking thoughtfully back at them.  

"What are you talking about?"

"Well sis, we," he motioned to the two girls, George and himself, "always sit at this end of the table, while they," he pointed down the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione and some of the fifth year Gryffindors clustered, "sit at that end."

Kelly shifted uncomfortably.  "That would be my fault, I believe.  If you couldn't already tell, Hermione and I don't really get along.  You guys should sit with them though, don't stay on my account."

"Nonsense," Ginny said her honey brown eyes firm, "I'm staying right here."

"Us too," Fred and George answered in unison.

"Fred!" 

"George!"  The twins turned to see Alicia and Angelina sitting with the rest of the seventh years.  Both girls were smiling and beckoning to the boys to come and join them.  Fred turned to George, and identical cringes spread across their faces.

"Talk about your bad timing, eh?" George muttered. 

Kelly shook her head at them, "go!" she ordered.  

She received two genuine smiles.

"Thanks Kel," Fred spoke, "we owe ya one."

Kelly just shook her head as the love struck twins scampered off to sit with Angelina and Alicia.  She and Ginny watched them for a few moments.

"They all look so cute together," Kelly commented.

"Yeah, that's the happiest I've seen Fred and George in a while."  Ginny sighed, and lapsed into silence.  Kelly watched as Ginny's gaze drifted from her brothers in the middle of the table, to the end of the table where a certain black-haired, green-eyed, fifth year Gryffindor sat eating his lunch, talking and laughing.

"Go talk to him," Kelly whispered.

Ginny jerked back to reality, realizing that she had been caught staring.  "I can't," she said remorsefully.  "He's Harry Potter, one of most well-known wizards in Europe!  He defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one, for Heaven's sake!  I'm just Ginny, regular, plain old, not too famous Ginny, his best friends little sister.  Come on," she looked up at the older girl, "you can't honestly think he'd want to talk to me."  Kelly looked at her friend sadly.  She was so confident that she would fail, that she never even tried.

"If that's really how you want to think..."

"There's no other way to think.  I'm not like you Kelly, I can't just walk up to people and start a conversation."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"I know for a fact that it's not."  She waved her hand up in the air to stop Ginny's protest.  "Here's a scenario for you: a new student goes to the train station, and becomes totally confused when she can't find Platform 9 3/4.  She is on the verge of giving up when a friendly stranger come up to her, and generously offers to show that new student how to get to the train.  In the process, Friendly Stranger strikes up a conversation with New Student, resulting in what eventually becomes a friendship," she looked at Ginny, a gleam in her eyes, "And you try and tell me that you can't just walk up to someone and start talking.  You can and you have.  So, problem one is officially settled.  Problem two; walking up to someone that you _do_ know and like and starting a conversation.  That might take a little while to build up the courage, but I promise you, you can do it."

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and Kelly hurried to collect her books so that she wouldn't be late for class.

"Kelly?"

She turned around to see Ginny collect her own books, then turn to face her friend.

"Thanks."

Kelly smiled broadly, "No problem," then turned and exited the Great Hall.

Tears flowed freely down Adele's cheek.  She had lost it.  How on earth could she have lost it?  The thing most precious to her in the entire world, and now it was gone!  In times of pain and sorrow, she would hold it close to her, and she felt along her neckline to do so again, out of habit.

_"Fool,"_ she told herself, withdrawing her hand, _"it's not there, idiot, you lost it, remember?"_  More tears flowed down past her nose, falling onto the green bedspread.

There was suddenly a knock on the dormitory door.

"Adele?" a voice whispered, opening the door just a hair.  "Adele, are you in there?"

Wiping the unshed tears from her gray eyes, Adele got up off her bed and crossed the room to the door.  Opening it, she found Draco standing there, his arms crossed and a rather put out look upon his face.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, "You were supposed to meet me at the library half hour ago, remember?"  He paused as he finally noticed her red, watery eyes and trembling lip.  "What the bloody hell happened to you?"

As hard as she tried, she couldn't contain herself.  Adele flung herself at her cousin, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

"I lost it," she mumbled, her words barely distinguishable, "It's gone Draco, gone!"

"What's gone?" he asked, prying her from his shoulder, gripping her arms firmly with his hands to steady her.

"It is," she muttered, hanging her head low.

"Wha..." realization finally came to the boy, and he had to lean against the nearby wall to keep from falling as well.  "You lost the...?"  She nodded miserably.

"Father's going to kill me, isn't he.  He'll kill me!"

"No he won't," Draco said firmly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes he will.  Once he finds out that I've lost it, he'll come and take me away from the school, then go to some remote place and have me cursed to death.  He will, I swear it.  He has before, to other people who angered him."

"No he won't," Draco repeated, "because he's not going to find out.  We'll find it, and he'll never be the wiser."

"But... I thought that you have been ordered to send him and uncle owls on my progress and anything that goes on in the school.  Surely you are required to tell them..." He shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"I won't say a word about it, you don't honestly think I'd do that to you, do you?  For now, this will be our little secret."

"Draco, if we can't find it... They'll kill you too, for not telling!"

"Well," he started, a sneer spreading across his face, "we'd had better find it then."

Adele's gratitude was beyond words.  Fresh tears spilled down her face and again she hugged her cousin fiercely.  He patted her awkwardly on her shoulder.

"You and your emotions," he said, in what was meant as a harsh and disdainful tone, but came out soft and understanding.  Well, he supposed that it was all right for him to be kind to Adele, not as if she'd had an easy life.  As long as it didn't get out, he could deal with being nice to one person.

Kelly sat in the library, thinking hard.  She played with the tiny charm in her pocket, turning it over and over with her fingertips.  If only she could figure out how it worked!  There was no doubt in her mind that it had some sort of magical power, but what and how she could tap into it remained a mystery.  She supposed she could ask Dante, but she didn't really feel like bothering him twice in one day.  He would never tell her, but Kelly knew that she could wear down his patience on occasion, and she hated to trouble him. 

She shut her eyes tight, concentrating hard on the charm in her hand.  Her grandmother had taught her, or rather, tried to teach her, how to read and understand spelled objects when she had been a young girl.  Emily Banis had been amazingly powerful when it had come to charmed, cursed or otherwise spelled artifacts, and she had always left her granddaughter in awe after a demonstration.  She could pick up any object, and tell you what kind of magic had been placed on it.  It had been amazing to witness.  

As she focused her thoughts on the miniscule cat, she desperately wished that she had had Emily's powers of perception.  She concentrated for several minutes, finally gaining two things; the first, the knowledge that her grandmother's skills were not hereditary, and secondly, an aching headache.

Kelly tucked the trinket back into the pocket of her robes, and then proceeded to rub her throbbing temples.  

_"I had better get to the Infirmary, see if Madame Pomfrey has a cure for headaches,"_ Kelly thought, getting up from her small table and pushing in her chair.  She walked quickly towards the door, hardly noticing that she bumped into a harried figure on her way.  She muttered a quick, "sorry," then exited the library.  

Adele walked quickly up the dungeon steps, headed for the library.  She had been in there earlier, and she thought that perhaps she might have lost it there.  Draco had scoured the common room, finding nothing save for a little dust and someone's Transfiguration report.  He had left to check the classrooms, while Adele had taken the library, Great Hall and the hallways she had been in.  They were to meet back in the Slytherin common room in two hours, and if they still hadn't found it, they would have to formulate a new plan.  

Adele stepped into the large and magnificent library, looking not at the rows upon rows of books, but instead at the floor.  She was looking so carefully at the highly polished wooden boards that she didn't even notice anyone was walking in her vicinity.  She did notice when a person walked headlong into her, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry," the girl muttered, not really meaning it, just saying it out of instinct.  Adele was about to say something like, "that's okay," or some such, when a powerful wave of magic washed over her, calling her to it.  There was no doubt in her mind; it was close, very close.  

Forgetting about how foolish she must look, Adele dropped to all fours and began clambering about like an animal, feeling every nook and cranny with her outstretched hands.  After several minutes, she sat back, leaning against a wall.

_"I know it was here!"_ she thought frantically.  The connection had been so powerful, but now it was faint, she could barely feel it.  What had changed?  She hadn't moved out of the general area, the connection was fading so quickly that she knew that she hadn't left it.  Which meant that the thing itself was moving.  

_"How could that be possible?"_  Then it hit her.  The girl.  Adele thought hard, trying to remember who it had been who had bumped into her.  _"Who was she?  Let's see, I think her hair was blond, no, more of a reddish blond, and she wasn't much taller than I am... oh!"_ Adele finally remembered_, "it was the other transfer student, Kelly Banson!"  _

Adele practically ran out of the library, looking frantically for the girl.  She hadn't realized that Kelly had the charm fast enough however, for the girl was long gone by then.  Adele pressed her hands to her head, groaning loudly.  

_"I had better find Draco,"_ she thought, still cringing, _"maybe he'll know how to get my charm back from this girl."_

Kelly walked up to her dormitory, the soles of her shoes clunking softly on the stone steps.  Everything was quiet on the staircase, as practically all of the Gryffindors were participating in a chess tournament Ron had started.  Needless to say, he was cleaning everyone else's clocks.  Kelly was relieved for all the commotion, because that meant that she would have a little time to herself for once.  She opened the girls' dormitory door quietly, tip-toeing across the distance between the door and her four-poster bed.  

Walking to the end of the bed, she flicked her wand at her slate blue trunk to open it.  The lock undid itself and soundlessly opened up.  Reaching inside, Kelly gripped the edges of the trunk and felt gingerly along it, applying pressure in certain spots.  Suddenly, what had looked like the bottom lifted up slightly, revealing a hidden compartment.  

Kelly stuck her hand in the small space, withdrawing a small bag made of fine emerald-green silk.  Golden cord kept the bag securely fastened, and anyone who tried to open the bag would receive a nasty shock, as it was spelled with many powerful security charms.  Kelly put the top of the bag to her lips, and began to chant softly in a slow, lilting language, one that today is never used.  

Ever so carefully, the cords began to untwine as Kelly continued to chant the ancient spell.  Finally she stopped, and the two gold cords flopped to either side of the bag, which was now open.  

She stuck her hand inside carefully, and withdrew one of the things kept inside it; a small scrap of paper.  It was very old with one of the corners ripped off and some of the edges were tattered, but it was still obvious what it was.  It was a picture, a magical picture at that, for it was moving, and in the picture there were two figures.  One of the people was a woman who had blonde hair, mischievous brown eyes, full red lips and a nice complexion.  

The other person was a young girl, presumably the other woman's daughter.  She had the same blond hair, red lips and complexion.  Her smile was like the other woman's as well, real and full of joy, and the girl seemed to radiate peace and happiness.  

But there was a difference between the two, and that was the younger girl's eyes.  They were dark brown, almost black, and the most intense eyes you could imagine.  The two orbs were startlingly beautiful and powerful, and it was as if pools of endless knowledge were welled up behind them.  One look from them could remind you of everything you've every seen or done, all flooding back in a second to encompass you in memory.  They were the type of eyes that you could take comfort in, just by looking at them, or that you could fear for the sheer power behind them.  

The corners of Kelly's full lips curved into a smile as she looked at the mother and daughter, happily sitting together on a park bench.  Rain was falling all around them, but the two figures in the picture didn't care, simply because they had each other.  

Tears began to well up in Kelly's brown eyes as she rubbed the edges of the crinkled photograph.

"My sweet Kamy," she whispered, looking straight into the picture girl's deep dark eyes.  "Don't worry darling, Dante and I are coming for you soon.  You shall not suffer any longer my angel."  

Tears coursed down her cheeks, splattering the photo.  Kelly wiped the sleeve of her robe across the picture to dry it, then did the same across her cheeks.  "We'll save you Kamy, we will!" Her whispers intensified as she looked at the picture, the two people still smiling and waving.  "We've almost got all the supplies for the potion, and I think the spell might be in the library.  I promised you I'd come.  I know it's taken me far too long, but I swear that within a year, sooner if all goes well, we will come and rescue you from_... him_."  She spat out the word 'him' with such an intense and total hatred that she practically yelled it.  

Her hands shaking slightly, she tucked the picture back into the silk bag.  Whispering another spell, she resealed the bag and replaced all the security charms.  Then she slipped the bag back under the lining of her trunk in the secret compartment and closed the lid.  Placing one final locking charm on the trunk, she stood up and crossed the room, exiting it as quietly as she had entered.

Hermione, once she was sure that Kelly was gone, peeked around the curtains of her own four-poster bed.  Her eyes were wide and her lips were open in a soundless gasp.  

_"I knew it!"_ she thought, suddenly excited, _"I knew that girl was up to something.  Now the only question is... What is she up to?  And who's Kamy?  And who is 'him'?"_  Similar questions swam around Hermione's head as she tried and failed to piece things together.  _"I've got to find Harry."_  She counted to one hundred and twenty, to make sure that Kelly wasn't coming back, then quietly got up off her bed and walked down the staircase to look for her friend and the only person who believed her.

As she snuck into the Common Room, Hermione was relieved to see that Kelly was not there.  Just to be certain though, she walked over to Ginny, who was standing on top of a chair, trying to see over the heads of the rather large crowd that was gathered around one of the tables.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hi Hermione," Ginny said, still straining her neck to see what was going on.  Hermione looked at her curiously.

"What's going on in there?" she asked.

Ginny finally stopped trying to see and turned to the older girl.  "It's the Chess Competition finals.  Ron against Angelina.  Angelina's not bad, but everyone knows that Ron will win."

"Oh.  Say, Ginny, have you seen Kelly anywhere?"

Ginny shrugged.  "Nope, not since dinner.  Why?"

"Oh no reason.  Do you know where Harry is?"

Ginny pointed to the crowd, "in there somewhere."

Hermione sighed heavily.  There was no way she'd be able to get through that crowd to talk to Harry, as no doubt he'd be right in the think of things, by Ron's side.  She shrugged, and then turned away to go back to the dormitories.  She'd just have to tell him later.

Monday morning was cold and slightly rainy with a nasty breeze that could chill one down to the very marrow.  For once, the Gryffindor students were not looking forward to the daily Care of Magical Creatures class, where they would have to trudge across the extensive grounds to Hagrid's hut, and then stand out in the cold for the lesson.  Harry was looking forward to seeing Hagrid, however, for it had been a while since they had last talked (outside of classes, that is), which was why he was so thoroughly disappointed when he arrived at the hut.

Filly was there, as ever, waiting patiently for the students to arrive, but Hagrid was not.  Harry assumed at first that the half-giant was just around back, preparing the creatures, but when class had begun and still no sign of him, Harry began to worry.

He was about to ask Filly where Hagrid had gone off to when the bell rang, but she apparently had the same idea.

"Harry," she asked him as he approached her, "could you come with me please, there's a message for you inside."  Slightly bemused but immensely curious, Harry followed the young assistant into Hagrid's familiar hut.  He was ever so surprised to see that the interior had been very much changed.

In the far corner of the room, there was a little cot, the sheets slightly rumpled as if someone had been sitting on them.  At the foot of the cot there was a long, mahogany desk, covered with parchment paper, quills, an ink well and numerous framed pictures and books.  

Filly rummaged around in one of the desk drawers, finally producing a folded sheet of parchment.

"Here we are," she said, handing the paper to Harry.  He took it, unfolding it eagerly, happy to see Hagrid's familiar scrawl.

"Dear Harry," it began.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get ta say goodbye to you and Ron and Hermione, but I've got some special business to take care of for Dumbledore.  Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a few months, hopefully by Christmas at latest," this news dismayed Harry; Hagrid would be gone perhaps until Christmas?  He shook his head and continued the letter.

"Have some fun while I'm gone, I'm sure Filly will plan some great treats for all of yer in class.  Oh, and I probably won't be back by Halloween, so tell Ron and Hermione Happy Halloween for me. 

                                                                        Hagrid"

Harry scrunched up his nose and adjusted his glasses.  He didn't like that fact that Hagrid would be gone for so long.  And on special business for Dumbledore?  The last time Hagrid had gone on special business, he had brought the only known Sorcerer's Stone to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore had thought that it would be safe.  Voldermort had learned about it though, and had sent in one of his followers to retrieve it for him.  He'd almost gotten it too, only Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten wise to the plot, and managed to stop it.  

Harry had met Voldermort, when he had saved the Stone, and Harry shuddered to remember it.  That cold, merciless face, with eyes like slits, framed with red vengeance and the cruel, lipless mouth... then suddenly Harry's mind flashed back to a more recent meeting, the Tri-Wizard Tournament... The Goblet of Fire... Cedric.... Voldermort's rebirth...  

The memories came flooding back at Harry like a flood that has broken free of a dam, drowning him with the horror of it all.... he watched Cedric die, over and over again, heard that cold-hearted laugh, saw the hideous creature swathed in dark robes.  A flash of blinding light, agonizing pain, the stab of a knife....  Harry crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain, clutching his lightning bolt shaped scar.  He wanted to die right then and there, just so long as the pain would go away...

And then, miraculously, it did stop.  Harry opened his eyes to see Filly Black crouched uncertainly over him, her eyes widened in fear.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I... I think so," Harry responded, shaking even harder than his teacher did.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I was just reading the letter, and then all these memories..." he paused, debating on whether or not he should tell her what he'd seen.  She was brand new here, and he didn't know yet whether she could be trusted.  However, she was a friend of Hagrid's, and she did seem genuinely concerned about him.  Something about her was vaguely familiar too, although Harry still couldn't place it.  He decided that she was trustworthy and continued speaking.  "I had these memories, from when... from when I met Volder-- er, You-Know-Who, for the first, well, second time really, and then from the last time I saw him, at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and all the horrible thing that happened, and then there was this awful pain..." he stopped, suddenly noticing that Filly's jaw had dropped.  "What?"

When she spoke, her voice was just slightly above a whisper, "you've seen You-Know-Who?  Well, besides when you were a baby, I mean and in your first year.  I'd hear about the incident with the Stone, but you've seen him again?"

Harry nodded miserably, "last year.  Wait a moment, how did you find out about the stone?"  

Filly stood up, walking back over to her desk.  She picked up one of the framed pictures, then walked over and handed it to Harry.  The picture showed to smiling figures, one male, the other female.  They were sitting close together, and the man had his arm around the woman and both were waving at the camera.  Harry looked closely and saw that the woman in the picture was undoubtedly Filly, and the man was...

"Lupin!" Harry exclaimed.  Filly, the real one that is, grinned broadly at him.  

"Yes, my dear friend Remus told me all about your exploits in first through third year, and I have to say, I was astonished.  And," she looked at him, the cheerful gleam in her eyes changed to one that was very serious, "thank you, for what you did in third year.  Thank you so very much."

Harry was about to ask just what it was that he had done, when Filly suddenly clamped her hand to her lips.

"Foolish me," she exclaimed, "I had completely forgotten that you still have classes!"  She jumped up, and Harry followed suit.  He grabbed his books in a hurry and started for the door; he had also forgotten about the rest of his classes, pushed to the back of his mind by all the excitement, fear and discovery that had passed in the recent minutes.

"Here," Filly said, hurriedly scribbling a note on a spare piece of parchment, "give this to whoever you have next."  She stuffed the late pass into his outstretched hand, then hustled him out the door.

 Professor Sprout was not altogether pleased that Harry was so late, but as he had a signed teacher's note, there was really nothing that she could do, save give him one disproving scowl.  She was not a bad sort, however, and within a few moments she was back to her cheery self and all was forgotten.

Harry settled down in his usual seat beside Ron.  The redhead turned anxiously to him as he set out his Herbology supplies on the table.

"Where you been mate?" Ron asked him.

Harry sighed heavily and shook his head.  "Professor Filly had a note for me, from Hagrid," he said, reaching into his pocket for the slightly crumpled letter.  He found it, and handed it to Ron, who read it eagerly.  

"Gone till Christmas?  Well that's bloody disappointing.  Hagrid'll miss Halloween, and the first Quidditch game.  Say, speaking of Quidditch, you got anyone to replace Wood yet?"  A hopeful gleam was in Ron's eyes as he mentioned the only open spot on Gryffindor's Quidditch team.  

"I dunno," Harry said truthfully, "you'll have to ask Fred, George, Alicia or Angelina about that.  Angelina will probably know, her being captain and all."

"Yeah, maybe I'll ask her later," Ron said, beginning to drift into his own thoughts.

Harry, however, still had more to say to his friend on his meeting with Filly.  Ron listened, wide-eyed as Harry recounted everything, ending with the discovery that Filly knew Lupin.

Ron leaned back on his chair to think, but he leaned slightly too far.  The chair toppled over underneath him, sending him flying into the wall, which, thankfully, was covered in greenery.

"Oh my!" Professor Sprout cried, running over to the poor Weasley.  Creepers had begun to spread over his unsuspecting body, and they wrapped him up in their dark foliage.

"Stop that this instant!" Professor Sprout banged on the shrubbery with her wand, and the thing released Ron, reluctantly, and pulled itself close together like a child that has just been scolded by his mother.  

Professor Sprout shook her head, and gave the plant a little pat.  "Now, now, don't be sad," she said, directing her comments at the plant, to the amazement of everyone in the room.

She then walked over to Ron, who had set his chair back in the correct position and was once again seated atop it.

"Now dear, you must be careful.  Winthrop would never intentionally hurt anyone, he just gets a bit, overexcited, sometimes.  That was actually a hug he just gave you, not any type of death squeeze.  He feels terribly for alarming you, he says he like to apologize."

By that time every jaw had dropped.  Most had when Ron had crashed into the bush, some others waited until the thing began to squeeze him tightly.  Still more jaws touched the ground as Professor Sprout had called it by a name, but those few jaws still tightly closed had finally let go of their hold as their teacher announced that a plant would like to apologize to one of their fellow students.

Ron nodded uncertainly, and followed Professor Sprout over to the wall.  She told him to hold out one hand, and he did so.  Then, the plant, or Winthrop as he was called, let out one of his leafy creepers and gently rubbed Ron's outstretched hand.  

Ron let out a slight laugh as the plant rubbed his hand, then finally pulled the creeper back into itself.  

"That, er, he, is wicked!" Ron whispered excitedly as he went back finally to the table.

The bell rang then, and the students hurried to collect their things.  Ron waved to Winthrop as they left, and to his delight, the plant waved back.

"Totally wicked," Ron said again, as the Gryffindors returned to the castle for their last class.

Draco Malfoy had never been so furious in his life.  It wasn't just the fact that another student had _it,_ but that it was a Gryffindor student who was in possession of his family's deepest, darkest secret...  Draco clenched and unclenched his fists angrily, his rage practically radiating out of his body.  The other Slytherins had left the common room, looking for shelter in their dorm rooms.  Never before had they seen Draco Malfoy so livid, and all desired to be far away when he finally exploded, as he undoubtedly would.  Only Adele remained in the room, her head in her hands as she wept silently.

A glimmer of hope had come to her as she had raced to find her cousin on Friday night after she had uncovered the whereabouts of that which was most precious to her family.  She had thought_, "Draco will know what to do for certain!"_  But as she had told him, and seen his face loose all of the little color it possessed, that tiny speck of hope had been swept away.  They had looked for Kelly on Saturday and Sunday, but it appeared that she had stayed in the Gryffindor Tower all weekend.  Each day that had gone by that they hadn't been able to find her, Draco had gotten more and more furious.  Adele thought that he must be close to the bursting point, what with all his anger filling him up rapidly, but then she got a bit of a surprise.

Draco finally began to calm down.  He took a long, deep breath before turning to Adele.

"Well...," he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him, the hopelessness of it all evident in her voice.

"We'll have to find her, and get it back from her, that's what."  Adele nodded.  "Well then," he still didn't know what to do, but he wanted to look like he at least had some kind of clue.  Then an idea struck him.  "Pansy," he said, his eyes looking straight at Adele, but not really seeing her.  He looked as if he had drifted into another dimension, and a nutty one from what Adele could tell.

"What are you talking about?"

Draco got an excited look on his face as he snapped back to reality.  "One night, Pansy was bugging me real bad, going on and on about how she had gone to the Owlry and she saw this weird blond girl there, with a huge black bird.  She said that she must have seen the two of them every time she'd gone to the Owlry this year, and how odd that was."  He paused, grinning broadly.

"So, to the Owlry then?"

Kelly sat on the ledge of the window in the Owlry, talking mind to mind with Dante, who perched in the rafters above.

_"I can't make sense of it Dante,"_ she said toying with the charm in her hand, _"there's magic in it, but no kind I'm familiar with.  I can't identify it."_

_"Well, you never have been good with identifying magic, other than knowing if some type of it is there or not."_  She scowled at him, but he took no notice.  "Let me see it."

Dante flew down from his comfortable spot, and took the tiny charm from Kelly's outstretched hand with his firm claws.  He gave a slight yell, then dropped it, the charm landing softly in the hay on the ground.

_"What's wrong?"_ Kelly asked, startled.  Dante shook his feathered head slowly, his eyes never leaving the silver glint on the floor.  _"There's powerful magic in that,"_ he said, keeping his voice to a whisper, even though they were mind speaking_.  "Very powerful magic." _ He reached down again with his claws, gripping the charm carefully with his talons.  _"I've never encountered magic like this before,"_ he studied the charm closely, holding it now with his wing and bringing it within an inch of his fiery red eyes.

_"Is it as powerful as the Ancient Ones?"_ Kelly asked, her mind-voice shaking.

_"No,"_ he reassured her, _"not half as powerful, not even as powerful, I'd say, as Lord Voldermort, but still, this charm had been filled with a huge amount of power, and a strange type to.  I'm not surprised that you couldn't tell what it is, for this is a newly invented spell.  Or perhaps it has been immersed in a potion, or both.  I cannot tell, the pattern is so intricate."_

He dropped the charm back into Kelly's hand.  She looked at it again, still searching for some trace of recognizable magic.  There was something that felt somewhat like an Animangus potion, but changed, and mixed with other things.  She began to get another headache, concentrating so hard.

Suddenly, Kelly and Dante both whirled around; they could hear footsteps.  Kelly tucked the charm into the deepest pocket of her robs as Dante flew to the highest rafter on silent wings.  Kelly leaned back against the edge of the window, trying to make it seem as if she just liked the view from the lowest of the owlry windows.

The footsteps became louder, and then they stopped.  Kelly pretended that she didn't notice as two people entered the room and came to stand several feet behind her, waiting.  They stood frozen in position for several moments, yet Kelly still did not turn to face them.

Finally, one of the newcomers lost his patience.  He cleared his throat loudly, glaring at the back of Kelly's blond head.

"Yes?" she said sweetly, turning slowly to see who it was that had come to bother her.  She wanted to jump out the window as she looked at their faces.  There was a boy and a girl.  The boy didn't matter, and Kelly vaguely remembered him as one of the more annoying and pig-headed Slytherins, but it was the girl that made her wish desperately for some type of escape.  It was the girl, the one who's powerful charm was hidden in Kelly's robes.  

She gulped several times, hoping that the Slytherins wouldn't notice how scared she was.  She hadn't done all the things she had and seen life at its darkest to fall apart at the hand of two children though.  She faced them with an impassive expression, silently praising the acting lessons she had been given as a small child.  She had learned how to hide emotion from those courses.

It was the boy who spoke first.  "I believe that you have something that belongs to my cousin."  He glared at her, as if she were a school bully and he was the older brother of the kid who was always picked on or beat up.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, still with a confidant mask over her true thoughts.  The jig was up, but Kelly wasn't going down without a fight.

He took one menacing step towards her, and spoke with a lowered voice.  "I think that you know exactly what I mean.  It's just a cheep trinket, now give it back."

"If it's so unimportant, then why are you making a big deal of it?" she said, her voice deadly soft.

He gritted his teeth and took another step forward, "that thing does not belong to you, so I suggest that you hand it over now, before I take it back myself."

Kelly wanted to laugh out loud.  As he talked, his right hand moved slowly down to his robe pocket, no doubt to retrieve his wand.

"Foolish boy," she whispered, a touch of cruel humor in her eyes.  She waved her hand once in the air, freezing him just as he was about to whip out his wand.  A panicked fear filled his normally cold eyes as he saw that Kelly had just done magic without a wand.  

In truth, she hadn't, or at least, she hadn't used her own magic.  Halcons could perform spells with a wave (or flap) of their wings, or a swish of their tail feathers, and Kelly's bond with Dante caused some of their individual powers to blend.  The boy, Kelly decided, didn't need to know that.  He would be much more wary if he thought that she was so powerful that she didn't even need a wand for magic.

She walked around him once, smiling broadly as he panicked.  Finally, she stood before him.

"Are you ready to behave like a civil human now?" she asked fiendishly.  He could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed, at her.  She waved her hand again, and he collapsed to the ground.  The girl ran to him, and helped him to his feet.  She stared at Kelly with fear and amazement as the powerful young witch just laughed.

"Now, I think that we can skip the fun and games, seeing as how we both know quite clearly what it is that you want."  She reached into her pocket, retrieving the charm that meant so much to the boy and girl.  She tossed it lazily from hand to hand, her cold eyes never leaving the boy's startled face.

"I know that I've met you two before, but I'm just terrible with names.  If you wouldn't mind..."

"I'm Adele Stason," the girl whispered, her voice shaking, "and this is my cousin, Draco Malfoy.  Please, can't I have it back?  My father gave it to me as a gift..."

Kelly cut her off, her eyes lighting up mischievously.  "Vinson gave this to you, now did he?  Ah yes, things are all beginning to come together now.  And I suppose the Lucious helped him with it?" she looked questioningly at Draco, who only stared defiantly.  

"Oh, we're going to be secretive about it, are we?  Pity.  I suppose we'll have to do things the hard way then.  Dante?"  

The giant of a bird came soaring down, planting himself between Draco and Adele and the door.  Adele looked as if she was going to faint as she saw the giant Halcon, his eyes gleaming viciously.  Kelly's smile only widened.

"Ready to talk?"

****************************************************************************

phew.... that was just.... I dunno if I can say that it was hard to write, cause it wasn't, but I defiantly can't tell ya that it was easy either!!!! I was going to make this a bit longer, but the sections I cut out just gave way too much away, so I'm saving that stuff for later chapters.

Did you guys like it?  I have to say, I'm terribly proud.  I think that this has been my best work ever.  I'm getting down on me knees know, and begging people to not flame this chapter, please!  I've put my heart and soul into this one, and more hours than I'd care to count.

I hope that things are beginning to come together somewhat for everyone.  I think (or hope) that certain details have become much more clear =D

I've got tons of thank you's to put out here, so I'll get to them....

**WhetherRose**- thank you sooooooo much for all your encouraging words!  I always look forward to your reviews!!!  I must say, you're very insightful too, with your thoughts on the characters!  And I'm glad that you enjoyed some of the humor!  I don't have much of it, but I always try to add a little bit of it in each chapter.  I always enjoy humor when I read fics, so I like to give my readers that same enjoyment!  I hope that you liked the clues in this chapter.... oi, there were a lot!  more than I had originally planned, actually!  Yes, but thanks ever so much for being sooooooo great!!!!

**Quiet One**- your reviews crack me up!!!  hmm. let me see if I can answer some of your questions.... Erm, Kelly isn't telepathic, exactly, but she and Dante do share a... 'bond' that will eventually be explained, and through that bond they are able to communicate without speaking.  does that help?  *looks for more questions to answer* uh, I can't answer the name question...I think I sort of cleared up the animangi question (or made it more confusing, don't know which!)  Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!!  and update your fic, all of em!!!

ps.  FARIN FARIN FARIN FARIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT LEGGIE, FARIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**luza**- I dearly wish that I could answer your questions, but that would ruin the ending for you, and I don't want to do that!!  I hope that this chapter maybe cleared some things up!  I must say, I was a little startled when I read one part of your review.. all I'll say is that you are an amazingly insightful person!  Thank you soooooo much for reviewing, I'm thrilled that you have enjoyed this!!!!

**Fawkesnflame-** Well, Remmy's sorta in this one... *g*  and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Star!  oh, and thanks for the info on the ring, I'm working on an idea to incorporate that in here now!  Star and the ring will probably make their appearances in chapter 9 or 10.  Thanks bunches for reviewing!!!  And thanks again for loaning me Filly, I think her character is really gonna help the story, I've gotten so many ideas!!!  Thanks soooo much!!!!

**T.H-** yes, it is annoying when you read something and aren't able to review.  But you wanna know what's even worse?  SEEING THAT **YOU** HAVE POSTED A NEW CHAPPIE BUT NOT BEING ABLE TO READ IT!!!!! it's driving me even crazier than I already am, not being able to r/r chapter 14!!! hopefully, by the time this is posted, I'll have read it, but who knows?  My teachers seem to be intent on completely loading our plates as much as possible before Christmas Break... (5 days left till then, hallelujah!)  As for the subject of Draco, yes, it is entirely (or mostly, anyways) the bad boy thing.  It's just gotta be!  *sighs dreamily*  darn, who was it that I saw?  I watched some movie and I saw this guy who was absolutely gorgeous (and only, like, 15) and now I can't for the life of me remember who he was!  aargh!  Well, I'll remember eventually.... he wasn't cuter than Tom tho, nope. *g*

Darn, this is really killing me.  Everyone is asking questions (very good questions, might I add) but I can't really answer anything!!!  You haven't asked too many questions... but you've made a lot of statements in your latest review that are.... *firmly clamps hand over mouth* no, I won't say anything, besides the fact that your observations are *Kelly whips out wand and freezes Hollie before she can spill anything else*

Kelly: good grief, she's a blabbermouth, that one.  I'll have to keep my eye on her when she writes things now.  Well, I'm sure that Hollie is most appreciative of all your helpful comments and such, I know I am.  This story would be a pitiful mess if it weren't for reviewers who can correct Hollie's multiple errors.  

So, you can't figure me out, eh?  Not too many can.  Even that Potter and his meddling friend Granger don't know the half of it.  Don't worry though, unfortunately, she *points at frozen authoress* doesn't want to keep all of you in suspense much longer about my true identity.  I'm sure everyone will be shocked though, when they do find out. *begins muttering to self* I can't wait to see the look on grimy old Severus's face.... 

*Hollie finally unfreezes* Kelly, go away!  *Kelly disappears with a pop*  At least I have a tensy bit of control now. (Dante has lent me some of his magic, so I can have somewhat of power over these rambunctious OCs.  For once though, I do agree with Kelly!  Your help has been soooooo awesome! I appreciate every speck of it!  

**PinkPineapple**- Oh finally, a question I can answer! (I've been going so crazy with people asking me stuff that I can't really answer, so I am THRILLED that you've asked one I _can_ answer!)  No, Hermione doesn't know anything we don't.  She just gets a really weird feeling around Kelly, and her natural genius keeps telling her that something about Kelly just doesn't add up.  Sorry to all that I didn't really make that clear.  My mistake! :)  Hey, you're a Farin supporter too?!  Cooli!  (*to Quiet One* Farin and Kolia!  Farin and Kolia!!!!!)  *g*  Thanks again for the awesome reviews, oh, and post more of your fic!  I luv it!  

**Torrential Zephyr**-  How on earth could I hate you!  I'm the one who should be sorry... You have a buncha chappies that I haven't read yet, a couple on Tom, and that last one on Truth Secrets and Lies... aargh, I've got soooo much catching up to do, and soo few time to read!  I think I might have to wait until Christmas Vacation (which is in a week) to read you chapters and T.H's.  *sniffles* evil homework, evil school!  

Thank you bunches for all the great comments and observations!  Geeze, nothing gets past you, does it!  Thank you for a bazillion times for all you reviews and everything!  You rock!!!!!!!!

**Salysha**- Hey, your back!  I know it will probably be a while before you get to this thank you, but still, Thanks!!!!  Goodness, I feel so special, being the only HP fic you've read!  I'm very glad that you're liking it!  Don't worry, there will be lotsa Dante... he's just the bestest!  He and Adele are my favies, so I try and incorporate them as much as I can!  You are the sweetest, thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!

**Krissi**-  Thank you very much!  Welcome to the fic!  I liked the opening of your Lily fic as well, continue it soon please!

Well, I think that's it.  Deepest apologies if I forgot anyone!  Thanks again guys, it is on your support alone that I've gotten this far!

Oh hey, I've got a bit of a hint for everyone.  If you look up some of the names of the characters (ie. Adele, Dante, Kelly) you get a bit of insight on the characters.  Not much more than you already know, but if anyone's interested, I'd recommend looking them up.  :)

Well, thanks everyone for suffering through this, I dearly hope that it's been worth your time!  I'm really very proud of it, and I sincerely hope that everyone liked this chapter!  

"Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to me!

Happy birthday to me-eee,

Happy birthday to me!"

This is my birthday present to myself, a chapter that I can be really proud of!

Oh also, I hate to do this, but.... If you all wouldn't mind checking out two of my original fics, The House on 19th Street and Madness, it would be soooooooo very appreciated!  They are both kind of lacking in reviews (but thanks Quiet One, you've reviewed, like, every fic I've written... and you're reviews are always too funny!) and I'd luv some more input on both of them.

Well, once again, all you guys rock and I luv ya so much!!!  I think I must be the luckiest fanfiction writer ever, to have so many terrific reviewers!

huggles to all!

luv bunches,

hollie

ps.  I know it's a tad early, but Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and all the other holidays that people celebrate this time of year to you all!


	8. Escapes,

Okay, I admit, I hadn't been planning on writing this chapter anytime soon.  I've just started another fic, got some I haven't updated since, November and I've been working on a song fic and an original fic.... but today I was reading some reviews, and I decided that I just had to be writing this!  Thanks to WhetherRose in particular (glad your back Rose!) whose reviews and latest chapter of her fic (go read it, it rocks!) were the main inspiration.  After I finished reading, my fingers just started itching to type this chapter!

All right, I'll get right into this...

Disclaimer: I own the plot (which I'm hoping is original!) and I created the characters, but I don't own them.  They, however, enjoy controlling me and my life (not to mention making a mess of things).  For those brave souls who are actually interested in learning how these OCs really are (like, how they act around me, not how I portray them in my stories) you can read my ficlet, Madness.  The title says all, in my opinion.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Song of Deception

By Hollie

            "It's spelled!" Adele exclaimed hurriedly, wanting desperately to avoid any and all trouble.  She pointed at the tiny cat charm that Kelly was still holding.  The Gryffindor girl's eyes were alight with wonder and something that resembled smug joy; she knew that she had won and was enjoying every second of it.  

            "My father and my uncle made it, so that I could..."

            "Adele!"  A sharp voice interjected, and Adele turned to look at her cousin.  His eyes were wide with fear, his nostrils flared and his skin as white as a sheet.  "Don't say another word," he whispered fiercely.  

            "And why not?" Kelly whispered sweetly.  "Why shouldn't she talk to me?"  She took a few steps and placed her arm around Adele's shoulders, gently leading her to the window.  Kelly hopped up onto the ledge, and motioned for Adele to do the same.

            Adele was then wracked with indecision.  On the one hand, here was this girl who held her family's darkest secret in the palm of her hand, and who had made threats, and clearly had frightened her cousin, whom Adele had previously regarded as fearless.  On the other hand, Kelly didn't seem to want to do her any harm, merely her goal was to find out more about Adele and her family.  She became gripped with the sudden urge to spill all her secrets to this kind girl, who had taken an interest in her when no one else would. 

            Unfortunately, for Adele, Kelly was much more conniving then she let on.  She had sensed that Adele was someone who had few friends but who was desperate for one, and, as we know, Kelly's guesses were dead on.  Kelly knew that she would need only a little magic to get this poor trusting soul under her complete control.

            Adele actually reminded Kelly strongly of Ginny.  Both girls were young and unsure of themselves, and both latched on to the first friendly face.  And both girl's had needed only minimal amounts of magic to convince them that Kelly was a "trustworthy" soul.

_"Pity that both of them are so trusting... that might result in their doom one of these days.  Got to be very careful whom you trust now... I'm living proof of that!"_  

Hiding an impish grin, Kelly kept her countenance to one of concern and compassion, and patted the stone next to her, once again motioning that Adele should join her.  With some hesitation, Adele finally raised herself up onto the stone, biting her lower lip and avoiding looking at her cousin.

Draco's fury was great.  "Adele!" he exclaimed once again, taking a few steps to get closer to the window.  

"Oh can it Malfoy."  With another swish of her hand, Draco was frozen again, the only things that retained motion were his eyes, which darted around furiously.  Adele jumped from the ledge, covering her mouth with her hands.  She was afraid of Kelly again, her trusting nature and Kelly's simple charm now overtaken again by her fear.

"Unfreeze him, please!" she begged Kelly.  "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just don't hurt us!"

Kelly's heart twinged at the girl's plea.  She had heard those words before; she had _spoken_ those words before.

Adele and Draco watched as Kelly's eyes became glassy with a far-off look in them.  She had hopped off the ledge and now sank to her knees in the soft hay.  She cradled her head in her hands, and to the surprise of the two cousins... she began to cry.

A black shape rushed past Adele and the still frozen Draco, and the massive bird wrapped one of his enormous wings protectively around the sobbing girl.

"You two, get out of here," the bird commanded in his deep, resounding voice, "Now."

Adele, voiceless, looked at Draco, then back at the bird.  With a nod of understanding, the bird waved his wing, and Draco was released from his captivity.  Still stunned, both of the Slytherins turned tail and fled, anxious to be out of the Owlry as fast as humanly possible.  

"Rachel?" Dante whispered, still with his wing wrapped around her.  She lifted her head, cheeks glistening with tears.

"Did you hear what she said, Dante?  Did you hear!  I said that, me!  Four years ago I was the one begging!"  A fresh bout of tears spilled forth from her eyes and she began to rock slightly.  "I can't do this, I can't!  Not to these poor children... I'm frightening them, putting spells on them, lying, deceiving... I'm no better than _Him_!"

Dante's red eyes flashed at the despair in her voice, and his next words were very stern.  "Don't say that ever again Rachel.  It's not true, and you know that!  One mistake does not make you evil, and you cannot give up.  Not now, not when we are so close!  Think of Kamy, remember her!  Remember her smile, her laugh!  Remember comforting her when she was scared and playing with her when she was happy!  Remember her part in all this; what she must do ere the end of us all.  Remember your responsibility to her, the task you accepted when you took on the care of Kamali Asha.  Remember that and take strength, take heart.  These children will understand when all is over and done with, but will she, if you abandon her?"

Kelly sniffled, then wiped her eyes with the back of her robe's sleeve.  Taking a deep, shuddering sigh, she got to her feet.

"Well, I guess that didn't go so bad… you know, with the exception of my nervous breakdown at the end there."  Kelly let out a weak chortle.  Dante, returning to his emotionless state, stared hard at the door of the Owlry.

_"What of those two… do you think they'll go to Dumbledore?"_ he asked Kelly in their mind-speak.

_"Somehow, I don't think they will.  As of now, I'm sure they're too scared and confused to do much of anything but babble."_

_"But afterwards, when they collect themselves?"_

_"I think they will keep it between them.  They have a lot at stake too, remember.  If they tell on me, I'm sure that they would think that I would spill their secret on them.  I wouldn't of course, but there's no reason for them to know that."_  She trailed off, her eyes sparkling with cold-hearted humor.  

_"Then it would seem that we are of agreement."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eugh… I'm sorry, this was terribly short. Probably terrible too!  I meant to make this longer, but I rather liked that stopping point… not to mention the fact that I've got three other fics that need updating and homework, housework, fencing practice, yearbook meetings, theater auditions (which will hopefully turn into rehearsals soon!) … the list just goes on and on.  So, this chapter is short, basically because I don't have much spare time, but I really wanted to give you guys a little bit more to read.

I've got some thank you's here…

Torrential Zephyr-  Let me see if I can answer any of your questions… darn it, I can't!  I can reply to one of your comments though!  Yes, it is very sad that Adele is related to the Malfoys.  Who knows though… perhaps something good will be happening to her soon!  Thank you for such kind words… made me blush!  I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't nearly as good as the last one… it really pales in comparison.  The next chapter will (hopefully) be better though!  Thank you again sooooo much!  Also, I saw that Tom Riddle has been updated… This weekend I will hopefully be able to catch up in your fics!  

Quiet One- FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!FARIN! FARIN! FARIN! FARIN!  
not legolas.... FARIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I think that pretty much sums things up… *g*  

But anyways, thanks for being such a cool person and a great reviewer and friend!  You rule!  (even despite that horrid event that took place at the end of chapter 13…)  I hope you update soon though, cos I can't wait to see how you fix that little, er "problem"!  ~tee hee hee~  Now I'm just being obsessive, I know.  *sigh* I can't help it though… weirdness is just a part of me, I guess!  But thanks, especially for that loong review!  I just luv long ones…!!!  As for you're guesses… we'll see!  I must say, you're pretty good at drawing conclusions… but I ain't sayin no more!

FawkesnFlame- Oh, thanks so much!  Firstly for being such an awesome reviewer, and secondly for lending me Filly!  Seriously, she has really helped my plot… It's so much better than the one I had originally!  Thank you again… and I can't wait for the next chapter of Marauders and book 3!!!!!!!!!!!  

WhetherRose- I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GLAD THAT YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *does a happy dance*  thank you for all the kind comments /and/ for posting such an incredible eleventh chapter!  " …you'd switch from Draco/Adele and I'd be disappointed to not be able to read more about them, but then you'd go to Kelly or Harry and I'd be riveted again and not want to stop reading about them..."  Hmmm… I know the feeling!!  Reminds me of when a certain story switches from Marauders to Harry's time… hmmm… =D  Oh, yay!  You've asked questions I can answer!!!  Yes, Remus /will/ be playing a part in this!  I haven't finalized the details yet as to just what he will be doing, but he will be in this!!!  And, if you liked Filly, my suggestion is to go and read "The Marauders and book 3" by FawkesnFlame… it's really good and mega-funny!  FawkesnFlame was so sweet in letting me borrow Filly… thanks again Liz!!!  Okay, let's see… I can't answer your questions about Kelly (yet) but things should (if I'm doing this right) be beginning to come together!  Actually, I've been gasping while reading some of the guesses!  Some people (well, like, everyone practically) have made some guesses that are very… well, I won't say, but I will say that *`*`*~*`*`*MY REVIEWERS ARE VERY SMART PEOPLE!!! KUDOS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*`*`*~*`*`*  =D… if that helps *g*  

Thank you so very, very much for all your amazingly sweet comments!  I was so touched after reading your review… and inspired!  I was like, "my gosh, Rose liked this, I've just got to type up some more!"  Thank you sososo much, you lifted my spirits up really high!

PinkPineapple-  Oh my goodness, thank you!!!  I'm gonna see if I can possibly answer your questions without giving too much away…

1) the cat charm is a little muggle charm, but it's special… and it's extra features will be explained soon!

2) Kamy is a girl(which you knew, of course.  I'm just being a little redundant today) and her full name is Kamali Asha.  If you were to look up that name (well, names) at, like, babynames.com, that might provide a bit more insight on her character.

3) she's gotta do something… =D

4) becos Kelly is

5) She's at Hogwarts because her father moved the family there so they would be closer to the Malfoys.  Why they wanted to be closer to the Malfoys is yet to be explained…

6) you'll see!

7) oh, it'll be interesting, to see what Herm does with her newfound information… very interesting..

8) Yay, I've already answered this!!!  oh good!!!

And see, Adele walked away, unscathed!  Like I said, she's one of my favvie characters as well, so she probably won't wind up hurt, at least, not by Kelly's hand.

I hope this chapter was satisfactory… I dunno how pleased I am yet… Thank you bunches and bunches for everything… oh, and Sira and Seleth!  Sira and Seleth!!!   And we've got to really start badgering Quiet One about the whole Legolas/Kolia/Farin thing… FARIN!!  I'm glad to know that we are not the only Farin supporters anymore tho.. there are a couple others now!  and one last note.. a happy ending for Seleth and Sira please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (oh, and PLEASE consider doin a letter thing LotR stlye… the HP one was just soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo funny, I can't even begin to imagine what you could do in Middle-Earth!!!!!!!!!)  Thanks again!!!

Okay, I'm pretty sure that's it as far as thank you's go... I hope it is!  I'm really sorry if anyone has been forgotten, it wasn't intentional, I promise!

Thanks so much guys… all the support really means so much!

luv always,

Hollie


	9. And Explanations

            All right all right… For those of you who have read the update on my bio page, you know that I have taken a break from fanfiction writing to concentrate on some original work.  (which, btw, is going quite splendidly, I'm happy to report!)  I really hadn't planned on adding to any of my fanfiction stories for a while.  

            Well, as it happens, I was reading some fanfiction [The Insanity of Hogwarts trilogy by Spam Warrior… if you haven't read it, go do so now.  Forget about this piece of garbage here, Spam Warrior's stuff is some of the best I've ever read…. It's not only creative and totally awesome, but it's so froopin' funny!!!!!!!!  So go read it!!!] 

            Oh, yeah, so I was reading that for the millionth time, and I was suddenly inspired to add to my own pitiful story, which really pales in comparison, but ah well!  And plus, I think if I put off writing for another day, Kelly would have had me cursed so badly that I wouldn't even've been able to type… either that or she'd put the Imperious curse on me and make me write… *shudders*  Yeah, so, here it is, the next chappie of Harry Potter and the Song of Deception!

Disclaimer:  I am the creator of Adele, her family, Kelly's family, and I am the /unfortunate/ creator of Kelly/Rachel

Ooh, btw… In this chapter, we really begin to learn about our dear Ms. Banson… hence the title "Explanations" =D  I don't wanna give /too/ much away, but I've been keeping secrets from you guys for so long, I figured now would be as good a time as any to clear up some things… ;) I mean, that would be cruel, to just leave the story as is without clearing up some of the things you people have been yelling at me to answer!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Song of Deception

By Hollie

            Adele was quite positive that she had never been so utterly terrified in her entire life.  She and Draco ran, flat-out, from the Owlry, not even pausing to catch the breath that came in short gasps until they had reached the safety of the Slytherin common room.  

            Draco slumped panting against the wall, his skin so pale it was almost transparent, and his white-blonde hair plastered to his forehead in sweaty clumps.  Fortunately for his pride, none of the other Slytherins were about, and the two were able to collect themselves peacefully without snickers or cries of, "what the hell happened to you?!"  Adele was thankful that there was no one else around; she didn't think she could bare the looks of horror shock or any other emotion that her peers would look upon her with.  

            Once he gained control of his breath, Draco looked up at his trembling cousin.  Adele looked as frightened as a rabbit when cornered by a large and fearsome predator.  Her hands shook, her eyes were wide as diner plates and her chin trembled uncontrollably.  Her knees shook, getting terribly weak, and Draco felt as if he could practically see the strength draining out of the girl.  

            "Sit," he croaked, his throat suddenly hoarse.  She sat obediently, her body still quivering unceasingly.   Briefly Draco hoped that he didn't look as terrible as she did.  Then he scolded himself for being superficial; it wasn't as if his father was there to lecture him on appearance. _ "I suppose I can't get rid of him ever… not even in my own head," _Draco thought bitterly.  

            "Draco?" Adele's voice, barely above a whisper, wavered.  "Draco," she started again, "what're we going to do?" 

            Draco realized that she had been depending entirely on him to get her out of the mess she, well, the both of them now, were in.  _"Since when did I become the big protector?  The one who has to fix all the problems!"_ he though angrily, clenching his teeth_.  "When did I, Draco Malfoy, coldest boy at Hogwarts, become the dependable one?!"  _

He took a deep, calming breath.  He was thinking like a spoiled brat, and he knew it.  Adele looked up to him, depended on him because he was the only friend she had in the entire world.  It was unnerving to know that he was Adele's only hope, and if he wasn't able to get them out of the mess, it was doubtful that either of them would live to see their sixteenth birthdays.  

            Draco felt Adele's eyes staring at him and he wracked his brain to think of an answer to her question.  Finally, he was forced to settle on the truth.

            He looked up and met her gaze steadily.

            "I don't know."

            "What happened?!"  Harry looked at his best friend, his emerald eyes widened in shock.  Hermione had just finished recounting the unusual behavior she had witnessed in the Gryffindor transfer student several nights ago, but it was a bit too much for Harry to process.

            "I told you," Hermione said, increasingly impatient.  "She opened up her trunk, then lifted up this compartment in the bottom, and she took out his little purse thing.  Then, and this was the part that was rather unnerving, she started chanting in this weird language… I've never even heard one like it!  It didn't seem to follow any of the usual structures when.."  Hermione began to ramble on and on about this new language.

            _"Trust Herm to be an encyclopedia even when she's going nutters," Harry thought.  After several moments, (Hermione was beginning to explain about how Latin was derived) Harry realized that if he let her go on, she'd be explaining how each and every language had come into being in as much detail as she could, and that that could take months, knowing her._

            "Uh, Herm?" he interrupted her just as she was getting into sentence structures.

            "Yes?"

            "You were telling me about Kelly," he prompted her.

            "Oh!  Yes, right.  Well, so after she was done chanting, she took a picture out of the bag.  I didn't see it, because my bed was too far away, but she was talking to it," Hermione made a face to show that she was unsure if Kelly had all her wits about her before continuing, "and she mentioned Dante, that great bird-thing…"

            "He's a halcon," Harry interrupted.  

            Hermione looked sourly at him, and Harry decided that it would be best to not interrupt again.

            "Well, anyways, she mentioned him, some girl named 'Kamy,' and someone she referred to only as 'him.'  She didn't seem to like this Him fellow, she was practically yelling when she talked about him."  Harry nodded, his mind trying to figure out who each of those people could be.  A disturbing though popped into his mind when he thought of who Him might be, but he pushed it aside; he didn't want to think of the possibility that Kelly could be in anyway involved with the him Harry was thinking of.  

            Apparently the same possibility had occurred in Hermione's mind.  "Harry…" she trailed off uncertainly.  He looked up at her, his face growing pale.

            "You don't think…?"

            Hermione's brows furrowed.  "I don't know what to think anymore Harry," she whispered miserably.  As much as she had disliked and mistrusted Kelly Banson, she had wanted with every bit of her soul to find out that her fears were way off base.  Now that they had seeming proof that the girl was up to something…  Being right usually made Hermione feel good, but now she only felt worse.

            Harry took a deep breath.  "We don't know anything for certain.  You said she didn't like this Him fellow, so, if he is who we think he might be, then that's good, right?"  Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

            "I suppose, but then there's this Kamy she spoke of.  She mentioned spells, potions and a rescue.  I mean, say Him captured Kamy, and then Kelly and Dante are on a mission to rescue her.  That would be something good, right?"

            Harry agreed, uncertain where she was going with this.

            "Well than why hasn't she told anyone?"  It was more of a comment than a question, and it made Harry's heart plummet to the floor.  

_If it was a heroic rescue she had planned, then why had she kept it from them?  Surely she knew that Harry, Ron, Ginny and even Hermione would have volunteered immediately to help, one part of Harry pointed out.  _

_But maybe that was it, another part of him said.  __Maybe she didn't want to put anyone else at risk, if it was going to be a really dangerous mission.  _

_Well…  That response flustered the first voice a bit.  _That's no excuse for lying and being all secretive.  And why does she have such heavy security on her trunk?  Surely one little photograph can't be worth all that.  What _else __is she hiding?  _

Harry's head began to hurt as the voices in his head continued to bicker.  When he glanced over at Hermione, it looked as if she might be having the same problem.

"Well, for now, we should just keep an eye on her, I s'pose."  Hermione nodded her agreement, rubbing her temples gingerly.  

_"Please let me be wrong about this girl," Hermione prayed silently as she got up and headed for the girls' dormitories, _"please!"__

Over the next several days, Kelly began to notice several unmistakable changes in some of the Hogwarts students.  The first was that Hermione seemed to have completely changed her mind, well, that or she had lost it.  Suddenly she was smiling and talking politely to Kelly, something she hadn't been inclined to doing in the past.  Hermione and Harry began to spend an increasing amount of time together as well, something Kelly noted with a smirk.  Ron hadn't seemed to share her pleasure in the discovery, and he quickly became prone to extreme mood swings and talked nonstop with Kelly about everything and anything, excluding the subject of Harry and Hermione.  His obvious jealousy was another piece of information Kelly tucked away in her memory.  She decided to further her knowledge by going to her primary informant; Ginny.

"Well," Ginny had bit her lip when asked about what was going on between the three Gryffindors.  "I, well, I think Ron's jealous."

"Really?" Kelly faked curiosity expertly, with the ease of someone long practiced in the art of deception.  

Ginny nodded.  "I know that he has feelings for Hermione, he's just too stubborn to admit it, even to himself.  And I thought she had feelings for him too, but I guess I was wrong."  Kelly didn't miss the barely noticeable hint of anger and resentment.  Kelly had a strong hunch that Harry and Hermione's meetings were not romantical; rather the two were trying their hardest to figure her out.  Kelly had realized some time ago that Harry's trust in her had been swayed, and he had become increasingly wary; he was no actor and had difficulty masking his thoughts.  

Kelly knew that playing the sympathetic friend to Ginny would work out more to her favor that it would for her to blurt out her opinions and relieve the girl's worries that she had even less of a chance with the Boy Who Lived than she had previously.  She had decided right when she realized that Ginny had very few close friends that she would mold herself to be the younger girl's shoulder to cry on, the friend she could always count on for a laugh, or for advice, or simply for concern and compassion.  No one would ever suspect her of using the girl if she was always so kind, Ginny herself least of all.  

"Oh, don't worry Gin, I'm sure he doesn't think of her in that way.  I mean it's the bushy brunette against this ravishing red-head!"  Kelly accentuated her sentence with a hunchbacked impression of Hermione, then a supermodel strut for Ginny.  She was able to gain a tiny laugh out of the girl, which escalated to a fit of giggles.  Kelly brushed a strand of red-blonde hair from her face, tucking it behind one ear.  

_"I miss having friends," she thought sadly, trying to remember that last real friend she had had.  None came to mind after that December morning fourteen years earlier when she had been visited by Cian Zalika Virote, Queen of the Ancient Ones, a divine race of immortal beings who had once inhabited the earth, before the arrival of mortal men.  Cian had set a mighty task before Kelly, who had accepted after a lengthy deliberation with her long time companion, Dante of Kellesian Peak, the last Halcon lord.  That was the day that Kelly's life had changed more drastically than she could ever have imagined possible, the day she took charge of Kamali Asha, daughter of the king and queen of the Ancient Ones.  _

Both Draco and Adele had come to the agreement that they would not tell any of the teachers about Kelly, because they knew if they did that, she would spill their secret about the charm.  And as long as she had Adele's charm, they were trapped.  Neither of them had the desire to approach her again, though it would be inevitable if ever they were to regain the charm.  And Kelly knew that.  Next time, she would be prepared for them, that was for certain.  

It had taken much effort on Draco's part, but he had finally convinced Adele that they needed to go find Kelly again, and soon.  In his mind, the longer they waited, the more time that witch had to prepare for their next attempt to reclaim what was theirs, and he wasn't about to give her any more of an advantage than possible.  

The problem was, they didn't know how they were supposed to find her.  Since the incident in the Owlry, Kelly seemed to keep to Gryffindor Tower when she wasn't at meals or classes.  Draco knew very well where the Gryffindor Tower was located. But there was no way he would lower himself to actually going there.  And even if he did, he would never get inside. For one, he didn't know the password, and for another, it wasn't as if the Gryffindors would just let him in.  He knew exactly what their opinion of him was, just as they knew what he thought of them.  No way would he go there. 

But, there was nothing to prevent him from waiting hidden outside the common room, on the chance that a certain Gryffindor would make her exit from its safety.  Then he would be able to follow her, then corner her and take back Adele's charm.  It was a sketchy plan, that he knew, and there was a whole number of things that could go wrong, but for the time being, he had no other options.  

His mind was set; by the month's end, he would have that charm.  

Kelly was becoming increasingly frustrated.  Hermione's sudden friendship had made her laugh at first, but now it was just plain bothersome.  Hermione suddenly was acting like the two of them were best friends, and she practically refused to leave Kelly's side.  They now ate lunch together, studied together, sat next to each other in class… Kelly thought she'd go mad by the end of the week, provided she lived that long.  Her fingers were just itching to cure Hermione of her incessant nice-ness, but the sensible part of her (which Kelly began to suspect was not her at all, but was Dante) held her back.  By Thursday, her entire mouth hurt from days of forced smiles, and the sensible part of her mind and the rest of her were in a fierce shouting match that gave her headaches.  She had no idea what Hermione's game was, but she knew that there was something up.  

Their "friendship" became more than an annoyance on Friday, however; it suddenly became life-or-death serious.  That morning, while sitting in History of Magic and pretending to listen to Professor Binns, Kelly sat next to Hermione, twirling her quill in one hand, propping up her head with the other.  After a few minutes, Kelly had noticed that Hermione was staring curiously at the still twirling quill.

"What?" Kelly whispered tartly, her nerves stretched as far as they could go.  Hermion continued to stare, as if she hadn't even heard the question.

_"What could possibly be so damn interesting about a stupid qui---" she cut herself off in mid-thought.  On her palm, she noticed a circular scar, slightly larger than a half-dollar coin.  In the center of the circle was a triangle, also made up of scarred flesh.  _

Kelly's heart almost stopped in her chest.  It took every ounce of self-control she possessed, every piece of her skill as an actress to keep from screaming and bolting out of the classroom.  She forced a casual smile at Hermione, pretending that she hadn't noticed anything, and switched the quill from one hand to the other, back and forth, keeping her left hand in constant motion.  After a few moments, she began to take notes on the professor's lessons, acting very nonchalant about the whole situation.

Inside her head, however, she was not so collected.

_"Dante!!!" her mind voice screamed frantically.  __"Dante, where are you!?"_

_"What's wrong," his voice was calm and reassuring in her head, like a cool cloth being pressed against a feverish head. _

_"The sign, the sign, it's back!"_

_"What?"_

Kelly took a deep breath, collecting herself.  "_The sign is back.  On my hand, it's visible.  And…"  She wasn't sure how to tell him._

_"And what?" he asked sharply._

_"The girl, the nosy one… I think she saw it."_

Dante swore in his own language, then moved to rattling off curses in other tongues.  After a few moments, he finished.  _"This isn't good, Rachel."_

_"Oh really?" her voice dripped with sarcasm, _"I had no idea that it would be a problem if anyone was to see it!  Thank you for clearing that up!"  _On the other end, Dante was silent.  Kelly felt immediately ashamed, knowing that she had hurt him.  _"I'm sorry,"_ she spoke, her mind voice much softer.  _"This has been an awful week, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."__

_"That's fine, I understand that this hasn't been easy.  You need to be able to release your energy every one and a while."  They were both silent for a moment, then Dante snapped back to business_.  "We'll have to perform the Song again, and soon.  I though it was supposed to last longer than this."__

_"So did I, maybe we didn't make it strong enough.  But your right, we have to re-do it, and soon.  We should have a month before it's worn off entirely.  When do you think you'll be ready?"_

_"Four days?"_

_"Okay, I think I can manage that.  Four days it is."_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

dun dun dun!!!  ~tee hee hee~ so, how was that?  Not as many explanations as I had planned on, but I kinda changed around some of my plans, because I decided that it's still too early for Kelly's entire story to come out!  You know a fair bit more bout Kamy though!

Ooh, and as always, I've got some lovely people to thank… 

**Quiet One- Ah, my dear ol' pal!  How things going?  Guess what!  My story is up to five pages!  (did I tell you that already?  I forget…) and it's going pretty well!  I have so many ideas bouncing around in this crazy head of mine… =D  all right, once again thanks for being so awesome!!!  You are the one person in this whole fanfiction place that I can just start to talk to about totally random things… (:  **

            How's your story going?  Have you started to write it yet?  And what about TtEoaSF, I've been checking and checking for the update!! (see, now I can bug you bout that, since I updated this… hehehe!!)  Ooh, and we can't forget bout Elvish Strength, more of that would rock too!!  (as long as Legolas doesn't kiss her again!!!  The frogs are ready, I swear!!!  I bought some catapults, and they are all set to fire!!!)

            Yes, Ginny /IS/ under a spell.  Sorta.  Kelly does have a spell placed on her, but not a very strong one.  Mostly, Ginny is just very trusting and Kelly kinda takes advantage of that and uses her own charm (not the magical kind J) to become her 'best friend.'

            Draco's my favie too… just ask T.H, she'll tell ya… hehehe…

            Yea, it was really short.  This chapter is longer (I think).  Hopefully it's better too.  

Thanks for absolutely everything, you rock!!!! 

            ps. Farin Farin Farin Farin Farin!

            Lian: WHERE?!?!?!?!

            Hollie: whoops….

            **T.H- Thank you so much!  And I'm glad that you liked the title… I do too!  It actually has a special part in the story… but that part is yet to be explained!  Don't worry, Kelly's reason will be explained, eventually anyways.  I don't really know when, probably in a couple of chapters… I dunno….**

            Aargh, I'm so sorry that I didn't get to read chapter 16!!!!!  I really meant to, but then today I got bitten by the writing bug, and I just /had/ to write more… you know how that is.  I will get to it sometime soon… promise!  I know that it's excellent though J !!!!  

            Again, thanks so much for being you, every time I get one of your reviews, I can't help but smile!  Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            **PinkPineapple****- That's such a cooli name.  I dunno if I mentioned that before, but that's really an awesome name.  J  Anywhoozle, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!  All your comments make my blush!  **

            Well, I /sorta/ explained stuff… well, not really.  I dunno, did I kind of?  I tried, but I had to shift stuff around, so things didn't work out quite like I'd planned… I hope /some/ things got explained!  

            Woo-hoo!!  In your face Aryonth… Sira and Seleth are 2gether… not you and Sira!!!  So there!!!!  Hehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!  The good guy won!  The good guy won!!!

            I can't wait for the next chappie of The Lady of Rohan… !!!  *is still dancing over the fact that Seleth won Sira's heart, finally*  !!!!!!!   I hope you update it soon!!!

            **WhetherRose****-**  Rose!  Ma amie!  Thank you sosososososo much!  You always have the most wonderful comments and reassure me that my work is not as deplorable as I sometimes wonder if it is!  THANK YOU SOSO MUCH!!!!!  

            I'm so glad about everyone's reactions to Kelly!  (even though she is an /evil/ OC, I like her in the story)

            Kelly: Ha!  I heard that!!!

            Me: Oi vey… will you go away, I'm trying to thank Rose!

            Kelly: Well, fine.  Since it's Rose.  You always say nice things about me, so I suppose I can let Hollie have the computer to thank you…

            Me: Thank you!  Anyways, I'm really glad that you like Kelly, despite the fact that she's kinda using Ginny.  I was really worried when I added that bit.  I was like, "aw man, all the Ginny fans are gonna hate me!"  so I'm extra glad to know that you don't!!!  I'm really glad that you liked the story, it's good to be able to return the favor!  I enjoy your story, then you enjoy mine… it's a happy little circle!  I really wish I could answer you questions, but I can't, not yet!  Hehehe.. this chapter had a lot of those nasty little switches you and I are so fond of, I hope it didn't drive you too crazy!  I really can't wait for more of your fic, please update it soon!!!   And again, thank you Rose!

            Kelly: *in background* yea, thanks Rose!

            Me:  I thought I told you to go away!!!

            Kelly: *giggles insanely, then runs*

            Me:  Aaargh!!!!!         J

**Nepal-  Well, firstly, I have to thank you for being honest.  And also, thank you for giving my story a chance, and going beyond the first chapter.  Your criticism is appreciated, even if it did hurt a little at first.  I did have a bit of a problem thinking of you as a flamer, only because your comments are so civil.  Most of the flamers I've encountered are rather… well, just not as civil or considerate of another person's feelings.  So thank you for that.  And I'm really glad that you came to like this.  Thank you.**

**Twisted-Monster-  Thank you!  I'm so glad that you liked it!!!  **

**Fawkesnflame**** and Moony-  Cool new name!  Perfect for you! *wink*  I'm sorry that there wasn't any Filly, Star, Remus and the rest of them in this chapter, I had to rework all my plans, so now they will be in the next chapter.  (well, probably not Remus… he's not coming till closer towards the end… )  **

Ah, I can't believe they too it down!!!  That's just too mean!!!  I'm glad I can still read it, at least.  That's good!

I think that's everyone… thanks again guys!!!

Always,

~Hollie


	10. The Problem With Pumpkin Juice

            Okay, first things first – WELCOME BACK ROSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  *sends a cyber-hug to greatly missed Rose* I am soooooooooooo glad that you have finally returned to ff.n!!!  (Oh, by the way, how did things turn out with your house?)  I'm glad that you've updated (!!!!!!!!! *happy dance* !!!!!!!!!!) but even gladder just to know that you haven't left forever!  So again, welcome back!!!

            Also, as I near the big landmark (100 reviews!), I would just like to say thank you so very much to each and every person that has reviewed this story.  For those of you that are fellow authors, I'm sure you know just how much it means, and how good it feels, to know that people have taken time out of their lives to read and review work of basically a stranger.  It really means so much to me.  So thank you all, from the bottom of my heart!

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling- All canon characters, settings, etc.  Me- Nothing, unless you count the Washington Eagles quidditch team, which I just created.  Characters like Adele and Kelly (_especially_ Kelly) own themselves and do whatever they please... I've no control over them. 

            Oh, just a little warning, there's a bit of swearing in this.  (Nothing big, just a few "damn its" in one section.)

            Okay now here's the next chapter!  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Song of Deception

By Hollie

            "Excuse me, professor?"  Tiny Professor Flitwick turned round atop his pile of books, finding one of the transfers, Kelly Banson, waiting patiently.  

            "Yes, Ms. Banson?" he asked curiously, wondering what she wished to speak about.  He clambered down off his stack, taking with him his notes from the day's lesson.  He walked quickly over to his desk, a fine creation he had made himself of dark wood, at the perfect height for his small stature, expecting his student to follow.

            "Okay Dante, are you ready?"

            "Yes."  At the other end of the connection between witch and Halcon, Dante flexed his massive wings, concentrating on an image of the small professor of Charms that Kelly had sent to him.  He inhaled once, and power rippled over his body, a shiver of black fire flecked with silver.  He concentrated this power on the connection between himself and Kelly, channeling it to her.  

            As soon as Kelly felt the Halcon's power seep into her veins, intertwining with her own magic, she began to speak.

            "Professor, I wanted to talk to you about..."

*~*~*~*

            Headmaster Albus Dumbledore looked fondly out at the sea of young witches and wizards as they laughed and ate and talked.  He smiled as they went about their normal diner routines, happy and safe within the confines of Hogwarts.  His smile changed to a slight frown, as he knew that currently, Hogwarts was probably the only safe place left in the world.  And even the powerful Dumbledore was uncertain as to how long he could keep the school secure.  

            What would happen when Voldermort attacked? which, in Dumbledore's mind, was an inevitable event.  Would Hogwarts be prepared?  Would the teachers be powerful enough to protect their pupils?  And on the track of pupils, there was one that Dumbledore worried particularly about; Harry Potter.  

            It wasn't that the Headmaster thought The Boy Who Lived couldn't hold his own against the powerful dark lord, for he knew Harry could, but he was more worried of... of what?  

            He ran his fingers through his mane of long white hair, puzzled.  There was something, at the back of his mind, that was bothering him, but he just couldn't place what.  

            At that moment, Dumbledore was tugged gently back into reality.  Professor McGonagall pulled on the sleeve of his brilliantly embroidered robe, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.

            "Headmaster, some of the teachers were wondering if perhaps it would be possible to hold a faculty meeting tonight?"

            Dumbledore looked down his long nose to meet her eyes.  "Is there a problem, Minerva?"

            She shook her head.  "I don't think so Albus.  There was no reason given, but most of them seemed fairly cheery when they requested it."

            "Which professors did?"

            Minerva thought for a moment.  "Well, let's see, there were several... Professor Sprout, Professor Figg... I think also Professor Sinistra and Assistant Professor Black... oh, and Hagrid as well, and Professors Trelawny and Vector..." she paused once again, thinking hard.  "I believe that was it. Oh, no, Professor Flitwick too, just a few moments ago."

            Dumbledore nodded, his interest piqued.  He noticed that Severus Snape and Minerva herself had not been included in the list, but that did not seem to be any sort of important realization, and it was quickly dismissed and forgotten.  

            "I think that would be possible.  Say, right after diner is finished, perhaps?"

            "I'll inform the others."  Minerva nodded brusquely, then turned away, to pass the message of the meeting down the line of professors.  

            Dumbledore returned to watching his students with his sparkling blue eyes.  He pushed back the darker thoughts of the future, trying to concentrate on the peaceful present.  At the moment, life was normal, and his students were safe and happy, and that was enough to make wise Albus Dumbledore content – for now.

*~*~*~*

            "Well, are you finally going to stick with us?"  Kelley looked with surprise at Ron as she slid into the seat he had saved for her.  Eagerly filling her plate, she asked, "now what's that supposed to mean?"

            "When the bells rang," he replied as he passed her a plate of sandwiches, "we'd go off to the next class, but you kept on disappearing.  Where were you, anyhow?"  

            "Oh, it wasn't anything," she said nonchalantly, taking a swig of juice.  "Bleh!" she exclaimed suddenly, spitting the juice back into the cup.  She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, pushing the goblet back from her place.  "Pumpkin juice!  Honestly, I don't see how you people can drink this stuff!  Nasty, nasty!  How'd it get in my goblet... I know I didn't---"  She trailed off as snickers could be heard further down the table.  Peering around Ron, she spotted Fred and George, smiling innocently.  

            She scowled at them and shook her fist.  "Don't you worry, I'll get my payback."  

            "Why Kelly darling, whatever are you talking about?" Fred asked, faking confusion.

            "It wasn't us that switched your very bland glass of water to a much more interesting goblet full of pumpkin juice," George added.

            "Come dear, would we do such a thing?"

            In unison, the entire Gryffindor table exclaimed, "yes!"  Fred and George blinked several times, staring around the table.  "Hmph," Fred finally remarked, exchanging a glance with his twin.  

            "It seems we are outnumbered Fred," the lanky troublemaker stated simply.  Another look passed between the two, and then both their faces broke out into identical grins.

            "They know us so well!" was their final exclamation before they returned to their suppers.

            Kelly shook her head, scowling at the pumpkin juice as she poured herself water into another goblet.  "Perhaps I'll give them green hair tonight," she mused aloud.  

            "Well, if you're looking for payback, that's not how I'd do it," Ron interjected with a pointed look.

            "You're right!" Kelly laughed, catching his meaning, "they'd probably _like that!"  _

            "Hi Kelly, Ron!"  Ginny had noticed her friend and brother, and had come to sit with them.  "How're you guys today?" she asked cheerily.

            "Fine Gin," Ron replied, buttering a roll.  Kelly nodded her agreement.  

            "Well, I would be anyways," she corrected herself, "if it wasn't for those scheming older brothers of yours.  They switched my water for pumpkin juice.  Again."  Ginny hid a smile, knowing her friend's intense dislike for the interestingly flavored liquid, and the twins' immense enjoyment in tricking her into drinking it.  

            "Oh, come on," Ginny teased, taking a sip of the juice that had caused so much commotion, "it's not that bad."

            "Oh yes it is," Kelly responded vehemently.  "It's vile and disgusting, and that's a fact."

            Ron took a deep swig from his goblet of pumpkin juice, then smiled broadly at Kelly.  "Yum," was the only word he got out before he was promptly smacked upside the head by the repulsed blonde.  

*~*~*~*

            "Now, my fellow professors, if one of you would be so kind as to explain to me the reason behind this impromptu staff meeting?"  Professor Dumbledore smiled, blue eyes twinkling as he scanned the room.  It was tiny Professor Flitwick that spoke first.

            "Well, you see, the students have been doing so very well this year, and with current... erm, current events as they are..."  It went without saying that the professor was referring to the attack on muggles that had been popping up every now and again since late August.  In the last two, the Dark Mark had been sent flying like a beacon of terror and evil above the victims' houses.  "Well," he continued, "we thought it might be nice to organize a little shindig for the students, a sort of ball, if you will."  Around the room, heads nodded, and looked cheerily up at the Headmaster.  

            Seated across from one another, Professors Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances.  Something odd was definitely going on, but the question was, what?  Why were the majority of the teachers so eager for a school dance?  At the head of the table, the same thought was going through Dumbledore's mind.  Yet, he could see no harm in allowing a small dance at Hogwarts, so he consented.  

            "Very well, very well.  Now, let's see, what do we say, fourth years and up?"  Heads shook all around.

            "Oh no," Professor Sprout spoke up, "I think the whole school should be invited."  

            "Yes, I agree," Arabella Figg nodded fervently.  "All the kiddies deserve a little fun."

            "Oh, that's nonsense!  You can't have eleven year olds and seventeen year olds all together in a dance environment."

            "For once, I agree with Minerva," Snape cut in smoothly.  "It simply wouldn't work to have them all together."

            "Well why not?" was Arabella's response.  "They eat all their meals together, don't they?  They go to quidditch matches together." 

            "That's different."

            "Oh pish, no it's not.  Come now, Albus, you agree with me, don't you?"

            "Well," Albus looked down the table at his long-time friend, and could see that Arabella was fired up and ready to fight this to the end.  But why, the sensible part of him reasoned, is she _so_ heated over something _so_ trivial?  But again, he could see no harm in allowing all the students to attend, so again, he agreed.

            "Fine, fine.  All the pupils may attend.  Now, we shall need a date for this---"

            He was cut off by Arabella Figg.  "I think Friday will be the best time."

            "_This_ Friday?"  Minerva McGonagall was flabbergasted.  

            "Yes, why not?" Arabella responded as if stating the painfully obvious.  

            "Today is Wednesday... these things take time!"

            Professor Figg shrugged.  "What's the hold up?  You get some music playing, and we've got more than enough food in this joint to serve as refreshments... what's left?"

            "You have to give people time to plan, and decorations, and then there's---"

            "Then there's, then there's, then there's.  It's always something."  Professor McGonagall stiffened, affronted.  Arabella gave no sign of noticing, and continued her little speech.  "This is a simple little thing, no need to get fussy.  And who needs decorations?  No, no, you'd just be overdoing things.  All we need is music and food, and the kids will do the rest."

            Other professors clapped politely to show their agreement with Hogwarts' newest professor.

            Dumbledore pursed his lips, thinking.  There was definitely something amiss with his staff, but he couldn't place it, and since he could see no harm, once again, he consented.  

            "All right... Friday it is."

*~*~*~*

            Ron and Kelly ambled into the Gryffindor Common room, completely absorbed in their debate on which team was better; the Chudley Cannons, or the Washington Eagles.

            "Come on Ron, the Eagles have won their division the past _fourteen _years_... when was the last time the Cannons even won a match?"_

            "That's not the point, the..." he trailed off, finally taking in their surroundings.  All of the Gryffindors were clustered around the bulletin board, talking excitedly.  

            "Hey, what's up?" Ron asked Ginny, who was craning to see over the heads of the crowd.  

            "There's gonna be a dance, little brother," Fred replied, popping up besides them, seemingly from out of nowhere.  The answer to his sudden appearance was explained as they watched George emerge from the crowd after his brother, crawling on all fours between the numerous pairs of legs.  

            "A dance?" Ron asked incredulously.  George nodded, smiling broadly.  "This Friday, chap," he scaned the common room.  "Hey, any of you seen Alicia?"

            Kelly grinned impishly, "why, you gonna ask her to go with you?"

            George held his head high and replied airily, "I just might."  

            "Speaking of which," Fred interjected, "where'd Angelina get off to..."  The twins scampered off in search of the girls, leaving Kelly and a frowning Ron.  When she noticed his expression, she asked, "hey, why so glum?"

            "Well, if the dance is this Friday, then that means I've got to ask someone right away... I dunno if I can get up my courage to do that..." he blushed deeply, looking at the floor.

            Prying, Kelly asked, "who would you like to ask... if you could get up the courage?"

            Ron shuffled back and forth and scratched his forehead.  "Oh, I dunno... Um, maybe..." he muttered his answer, his face going even redder.  

            "What was that?" she asked, knowing full well what his answer was.

            "Well, maybe, um... um, Hermione..."

            "Ah ha!  I knew it!"

            "Shhhh!!!" Ron clamped his hand over her mouth, looking around frantically.

            "All right, all right!" Kelly whispered, smiling.  "I'll keep your secret, don't you worry.  Now, why can't you ask her?"  If it was possible, Ron went even redder than before.  

            "I--- I just can't, that's all."  He refused to meet her eye as he talked, and fixated on the ground.  

            "Oh Ron, that's just plain silly.  Come now, I'm sure you could just---"

            "No, I can't okay?  That's it, end of discussion."  Kelly blinked, startled at the harshness in his tone.

            "Okay," she answered slowly, tentatively.  

            "Oh Kel, I'm sorry..." a pained look crossed Ron's face, knowing that he'd hurt his friend.  "It's just that I'd rather not talk about it, especially not here, okay?"  He smiled at her uncertainly, and she replied with a very small, somewhat subdued grin.

            "Okay, I understand, really, I do."  Ron sighed his relief; he hated yelling at people, well, other than Slytherins, that is.

            "Hey, would _you_ go with me?"  Kelly started, surprised at the sudden twist in the conversation.  

            "Well, I... uh..." she frantically racked her brain for an excuse to get out of it.

            "Not as a date or anything, not really.  I don't think of you in that way.  Just two friends, accompanying each other to a small social gathering.  Please?"  Kelly bit her lip, but she could think of no way to refuse her fellow Gryffindor.

            "Well, all right.  Two friends... I s'pose that'd be fine."  

            "Great," Ron said, a bright grin flashing against skin that had returned to its natural hue.  "It's easy to talk to you, Kelly, I know I can trust you.  And I can ask you things, without worrying if you'll think I'm stupid.  I'm really glad you're here, you know?"  He clapped her on the shoulder, and then walked off, probably to find Harry.  Kelly stood, rooted to the spot.  She chided herself on the inside; her plans were now completely ruined.  

            _"Damn it, why do these people trust me?!  God, if only I could tell them the truth... damn it, damn it, damn it!  Oh Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George... If only you could figure out that I'm not someone you should be consorting with... You can't trust me guys, you can't!"  She wanted to scream out loud, to release all her pain and frustration and fear of what she was doing and what she still had to do.  It hadn't bothered her to use Dante's mind control on her professors, but she hated even lying to these kids, she felt so rotten._

            "It has to be done," she whispered the line she had needed to repeat to herself so many times in the past.  Taking a deep breath, she strode towards the girl's dormitories staircase; there was still work to be done, if the Song was to be performed on Friday.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Okay, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's rather short.  This was one of those chapters that was not totally interesting, but very necessary.  It probably won't appear that way now, but later on, the events in this chapter will be très important!  

            The next chapter will be.... *drum roll*.... the dance!  Yup yup yup, I won't make you darling reviewers wait a million chapters for it, it'll only take however long it is for me to write it!  I also wanted to warn you people--- there will be BLATANT self-insertion in the next chapter!!! (Yes, I'm finally gonna live up to, oh, who was it... I think it was shuntbumps's rather unfair opinion of the first chapter.)  Hehehehehehe.... so yes, I will be in the next chapter, as a character... *does a little happy dance* It's going to be funfunfun!!!

            And now we come to my favorite part of the program--- er, chapter... The thank yous!!!

**Liz- *smacks self on head* No Star or Remus, and only mentioning of Filly... I'm sorry!  Definitely coming up though, in the next chapter, I think.  Filly can be... oh my, I just got an idea!  A really good idea for something Filly can do... yes!  Okay, so now she and Star and Sid and Scarlett will definitely be in the next chapter!  Thanks so very much for all the help you've given me in this story, and for all the positive comments!  **

**T.H- Man, I'm still very sour at whatever it was that lost my review for your latest chapter... the chapter was so beyond greatness, I wanted to write a review to do it justice, and I think I was doing pretty well.... and then poof! gone.  *heavy sigh*  Anyways, thanks, as always, for the enormous support you give me all the time!  I always worry, "is this good enough?" "will people like this?" and things like that, but when _you say you like my work, then all the anxiety just flies out the window!   Ah yes, things are getting more complicated... and don't worry, I will be getting into some real explanations soon!  I promise!  Here, I'll let ya in on a little 'secret'... *whispering* If not in the next chapter, than the one after, I will finally be explaining Kelly/Rachel's background!  Hehehehehe... I've been looking forward to doing so for _such_ a _long_ time!!!!!  Anyhow, thank you so very, very much!!!!!  You rock!!_**

**WhetherRose**- Did I mention how completely GLAD I am to have you back?  Oh, so you know, I did start reading the next chapter of A Life Passed By... got part way through before I was forced to begin my homework (yuck!).  But now it's the weekend, so I should be able to finish it and review!!!  Oh, I'm glad that you liked the Ancient Ones, I do too!  And I'll be explaining more about them in chapters to come, hopefully.  Thank you so much for all your input in this story, and I'm so glad that you enjoy this fic, it means a lot coming from a talented writer like yourself!!!  (And I /still/ want to know who Elizabeth's dad is, and more importantly I think, why it isn't Sirius.  ;o)

**MionePotter14- Thanks so much!  (and I totally, 100% agree with the whole Draco *drool* thing... hehehe! ;o)  Yea, lots of MCs are goodie goodies, I wanted to spice things up a bit!  I think it's more interesting, if you don't know where she stands- is she good? Is she evil?  Hehehe, the world may never know!  (okay, that's not true, I will be explaining it eventually...)  Any-hoo, thanx soooo much for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Sarai**- wow.  Man, I can't believe that my sorry little fic would make you want to read the books!  I'm just like, honored!  Such flattery, it's just... wow!  Thanks so much, you made me blush!  On a side note, when will the next chappie of Rose Raven be up?  Soon, perhaps?  *puppy dog eyes*  hehe, no pressure, just curious... it's sooo good!  

**Nepal- Hello again, um, nice to hear from you.  I'm glad that enjoyed (at least, I think you did) the last chapter, I hope this one meets your approval as well.  And yes, Spam Warrioir's Insanity Trilogy is truly a comedic gem, and easily some of the best HP fics I've read in my life!  I love Lorna's curious obsession with bathtubs... so random it's hilarious!  Did you ever read the fic that she started with Eliza Diawna Snape?  I don't know if that was ever finished, but I do remember liking it!  And yes, I _did pick those names out specifically... I'm surprised you knew what they meant though!  Well, thank you again, for being open-minded about my story, I'm glad that you've come to like it!_**

**Ice-Otter- Wow, thank you!  Man, between you and Sarai, I just could not stop blushing!!!  Thank you!  Oh, don't worry about not reviewing every chapter, I'm just glad you read & enjoyed this!  Sorry that I haven't reviewed chapter 3 of Immortal Forever yet, but know that it's definitely on my list of things to do!  Thanks again, you really made my day!**

And last, but certainly never least...

**Quiet ****One-  Ah, my dear friend!  How can I possibly thank you for all the help/support/ideas/positive comments you've given me over the course of writing this fic?  How could I even begin to list all the inspiration, etc. you've given?  I'm so very glad that you're reading this and that you like it, but even gladder that you've become my friend!  Hey guess what!  I'm working on even more stories now!  I just started to sketch an outline for a new story (that takes place in the same world as my other originals I've told you about) and it's about this guy Eryk, who is the son of the king, and his friend, a former slave named Cleta.  I'll tell you more about it later, but I'm very excited!  And I've got an idea for another one, about a palace maid named Letty, but that story doesn't have a plot yet... still working on that!  Anyways, how're things going on WotR?  I hope you update it soon, I'm itching to find out more!  (and I also wanna see Tuyet and Rayden! ~tee hee hee~)  Anyways, I'll ttyl, I'm sure, and thanks again, for absolutely everything!!!!!**

            Okay, I think that's everyone, terribly sorry if someone was missed, I swear it wasn't on purpose!!!  I hope you guys liked this, and hopefully, I'll be able to start writing the next chapter soon... don't hold your breath though.  I'm in a play, and performances start week after next, so I'll be concentrating completely on that till it's over!  

Always,

~Hollie


	11. Of Balls and Bloodrain

            *grins sheepishly* Okay, I reeeeeally didn't mean to go so long without updating... really!  It's just that between writing 3 fanfiction stories, planning a 4th, (yes, I am crazy) and beginning the extensive task of beginning to write my own novels (the first of which can be found at fictionpress... and I'd appreciate it if people would check it out please! *plugplug* hehe) and all of the stuff I do that does not relate to writing... well, that doesn't leave much time.  Okay, enough of my blather though... you came here to read the story, not listen to me ramble.  ^-^

Disclaimer:  Kelly, Adele and crew don't belong to me.  They all have minds of their own, and do things on their own... I have no control.  All the canon character's are Ms. Rowling's (but at the moment I don't think she deserves them, if she's going to be so cruel and evil to certain canons!!! *bursts out sobbing*.....)

Oh, one more message from me before we commence... as I warned you in the last chapter, there is BLATENT self-insertion in this chapter... muah ha ha ha ha ha!  I normally frown upon such things, but ya know what?  It's fun, when you're doing it, so what the heck!  Heheh... I'm sorry if you don't like that, you can take it up with our complaints department.  ;oD   *points finger to Kelly, who is scowling heavily and sitting at a tiny desk and wearing a pin that says "Complaints Department Manager*

Kelly: *grumbling* ...and I don't even get paid for this...

Me: See why I knew she'd be good as the complaints person?  Because she's so good at doing it herself... heheh *evil grin*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter and the Song of Deception

By Hollie

            "Kelly, have you seen my robes?" Ginny burst out of the girl's bathroom, tightly wrapped in a bathrobe, looking worried.  Kelly craned her neck around the room, then shook her head in response.  Ginny's eyes widened, and the towel that she had wrapped her bright red hair up in swayed dangerously as she began frantically searching herself.

            Somewhat distractedly, Kelly pulled on her own dress robes, a long midnight blue set that were unadorned and rather shapeless, but that she liked all the same.  Out of the corner of one eye, she watched Ginny rush about in search of her robes.  Under normal circumstances, she would have jumped up to help her friend, but tonight was no normal night, and Kelly had a lot more pressing things on her mind that missing robes.  

            "Ginny," Hermione opened the bathroom door a crack, sticking out her head and one arm, which held a small bundle of cloth.  "Is this yours?  I found it on the floor."

            The younger girl gave a squeal and rushed over, the precariously placed towel flying off her head as she grabbed her robes and gave Hermione an awkward (as the door was partially between them) hug.  

            "Thanks Hermione, I thought I'd lost them!" Ginny exclaimed.  Hermione gave her a quick smile and a nod, then disappeared back into the bathroom.  

            Kelly turned to a small bedside mirror she'd borrowed from Lavender and began to play around with her hair.  The red-blonde locks flopped aimlessly in her hands as she tried (unsuccessfully) to style them. Grunting her defeat, she let them hang loose by her face.  

            "Evil hair," she muttered darkly, as if it could hear her.  

            "Well... how do I look?"  Kelly picked up her head to see Ginny twirl and smile nervously at her.  Her dress robes were deep plum, a color that nicely set off her vibrant hair.  Kelly grinned up at her and said, "you'll be making heads turn tonight Gin."  Ginny blushed, a famous Weasley blush, and muttered something incomprehensible.  

            At that moment, the bathroom door swung open once again, and Hermione exited, clad in a lovely periwinkle-blue dress robe.  How she'd done it, Kelly had no idea, but it seemed she'd managed to tame her normally frizzy hair; it hung down her back, and some of the locks had been artfully curled.  

            "You look great, Hermione," Kelly said, taking a stab at friendliness; Hermione had dropped their faux friendship somewhat when she'd heard that Ron had asked Kelly to the ball.  

            "Is this the one you wore last year?" Ginny asked, fingering the gauzy material.  Hermione nodded, and made a slight frown.

            "It's the only one I have... I would've gotten a new one, if I had known we'd be having a ball,  I mean, it's so unlike the faculty to not warn us, to do this on such short noti---"

            "Well, I think you look amazing, both of you.  Those robes you have are splendid," Kelly interjected.  "And your hair is just awesome Herm."  Hermione's responding smile looked clearly forced.  

            "Say, Kelly... what are you going to do for your hair?" Ginny asked.

            The blonde shrugged.  "I was just gonna leave it as it is... It's truly evil hair, I can't do a thing with it."  Hermione's sniff of disdain was lost under Ginny's squeal of excitement as she rushed over.  

            "Oh, can I try and style it, please?  In the latest Teen Witch issue, they had these simply amazing styles, and I think you hair is just the right length for my favorite one..."  Ginny's brown eyes were glowing as she waited for Kelly's answer.

            "Well, um, I guess..."

            "Excellent!  I'll go get my stuff!"  With no more notice than that, Ginny raced off to her dorm, leaving Hermione and Kelly alone.  They stared at each other from across the room, and Kelly searched her mind for a conversational topic.

            "So..."  

            _"Oh, that was bloody brilliant," she scolded herself.  __"What a way to start a conversation!"  Hermione just raised an eyebrow, and not for the first time was Kelly reminded of Professor McGonagall, right down to the pursed lips.  They were spared any further attempts at discourse, however, as Lavender and Parvati, closely followed by Ginny, entered the room._

            "Ooh!" Lavender squeaked, "Hermione, is that your dress from last year?"

            "Yes," the girl replied dully.  

            "I like it, it's a classic," Parvati cut in, with a knowledgeable glace around the room. 

            "I brought the stuff Kelly!" Ginny exclaimed, as she dumped an armful of hair products and a brightly colored magazine onto Kelly's four-poster.  Lavender and Parvati were on them in an instant, immediately pouring over Ginny's items.  

            "Oh, are you going to try one of the 'Trendy Teen Witch Tie-ups'?" Parvati asked as she skimmed through the magazine.

            "No I was going to go with 'Sassy Sorceress' Styles' number 13."

            Lavender squealed again.  "Ooh, the one with those pretty braids all tied on one side of her head?  That one is the best, but it looks so hard!"

            Ginny smiled proudly.  "I can do it," she replied confidently.  

            Kelly, meanwhile, had snatched up the Teen Witch magazine, and flipped through until she found the page the other three girls had been discussing. 

            A young witch, probably about Ginny's age, smiled up at her.  Her face was covered in more make-up than was really necessary, and as Kelly watched her, she jauntily turned her head this way and that, showing off her tresses from all angles.

            Kelly had to admit, it was a very pretty hair style.  Tiny braids, each with a different colored ribbon woven in, started in the very front of her head and were all pulled back, forming a sort of crown, while the rest of her auburn hair flowed freely down her back.  As the witch turned, showing off the back, Kelly saw why the other girls thought this particular style was so complicated; at the place where all the braids met, they were looped, tied and crisscrossed, in an artsy but decidedly difficult pattern.

            _"That'll take forever to do," Kelly thought with a sigh.  __"So much for performing the Song before the ball.... I'll have to sneak off somewhere in the middle.  Ah well."_

*~*~*~*

            In the boys' dormitories, Harry waited semi-patiently for Ron to emerge from the bathroom.  

            "Just another second mate, I'm almost done!"

            "Ron," Dean said with a laugh as he combed his hair, "you've been saying that for the past half hour!"  The other boys in the room chuckled and guffawed at Dean's comment.  

            "Well," Ron said huffily as he finally exited the bathroom, "I really meant it that time."  He carefully adjusted his dress robes, which, Harry noted with a smile, were a million times better than the monstrosity he had been forced to wear the previous year.  These robes were brand new, and a dark shade of gold, which matched his hair nicely.

            "You look like a true Gryffindor," Seamus joked, and Ron smiled lopsidedly.  

            "Early Christmas present from Fred and George," Ron explained as he smoothed out the sleeves, which ended nicely in red trim the exact shade as his hair.  "I dunno where they got the gold for it though..."  

            Harry pretended to fuss with a button on his emerald green robes.  He had never mentioned that he was the twins' benefactor, and he wasn't about to now.  It didn't seem to be a very pressing matter however, because a moment later Ron had changed the topic.

            "You guys all set yet?" (this was met by laughter once more) and then after the other boys had nodded, "let's go pick up the girls then!"

*~*~*~*

            Three quarters of an hour later, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Kelly finally emerged into the common room where most of the Gryffindor boys were waiting impatiently.  

            "Man!" Seamus exclaimed as he saw them, "you took longer than Ron!"  Ron flicked a stray dungbomb Fred and George had left in the common room earlier in the sandy-haired boy's direction as a blush rose in his cheeks.  Seamus dodged it and smirked.  

            "Well," Parvati explained in her lofty voice, "we were doing our hair."  Lavender and Parvati twirled around to show off their overly-styled tresses, which they must've assumed would interest the fellows.  However, her comment was met by a chorus of groans and rolling of eyes.  Lavender and Parvati both scowled, and before an argument could erupt, Hermione swiftly intervened.

            "We really aught to be going you know, the ball will be starting soon, if it hasn't already."  Heads nodded around the room, and Kelly smiled at the fact that Hermione was as good at preventing arguments as she was at getting into them.  

*~*~*~*

            The Gryffindors walked into the Great Hall jovially a few minutes later.  Kelly had to admit, as she walked through the doors arm-in-arm with Ron, that the hall did look lovely, especially considering the fact that it was a spur of the moment event.  She smiled at Ginny, who looked fairly cheerful on the arm of a fourth-year Hufflepuff, though she did keep sneaking glances at Harry and Hermione, who had decided, as neither had gotten dates, to go together as friends.  

            _"I hope things work out for her eventually," Kelly thought as she watched her red-headed friend.  _

            "Oi, there's some free tables over there," Ron called to the rest of the group as he led Kelly over.  They sat at the cluster of tables, and were pleasantly surprised to find goblets of some aromatic punch and flagons of butterbeer awaiting them.  

            "Oh," Hermione spoke after a few minutes, "it looks like we missed the very beginning."  After receiving a few curious stares, she continued, "Professor Dumbledore always makes a speech before big events.  And there he is on the dance floor with Professor Sinastra."  Kelly follow her gaze, and indeed spotted the Headmaster prancing about with the professor of astronomy.  

            "Well, I s'pose we should get to dancing then," Seamus said cheerfully, just before he pulled Lavender out of her seat and led her to the floor.  Following suit, Dean, Ron, Harry and the 4th year Hufflepuff all pulled their dates to the floor.  

*~*~*~*

            An hour later, Harry's face was red and he was sweating under his heavy dress robes, but these had little effect at dampening his spirits.  Hermione turned out to be an excellent dance partner, and they'd been having a ball together.  Not that her frequent glances over at Ron and Kelly had escaped his notice, but he still knew that she was having as much fun as he.  

            "Oh Harry," she panted as the song ended and another, faster, one began.  "I think I need to sit this one out... I'm dead tired!"  He chuckled and nodded, and they weaved through the crowd over to the table where Ginny and her date sat talking animatedly.

            They plunked down on the chairs and gulped down a goblet of punch each.  

            "I must admit, they've done a nice job decorating this place on such short notice!  It looks simply lovely!" Harry followed Hermione's admiring gaze as their eyes swept around the Great Hall; the decorations were simple but fun, with enchanted multi-colored streamers twirling and spinning above their heads, and bright miniature fireworks popping higher up, to shower the dancers below in colorful fizzing lights.  

            Harry let his eyes wander through the crowd.  Not to far from them, Ron twirled Kelly round and round.  Ron was grinning broadly, as was Kelly, but somehow, Harry didn't think it was a smile that reached her eyes.  She seemed almost... what was the word?  Preoccupied?  Yes, perhaps that was it... but about what?  

            Running his fingers through his ever unruly black hair, Harry spotted a couple that was distinctly less welcome a sight than Ron and Kelly; Draco Malfoy and his date.  He crinkled his green eyes to get a better look at the girl.  She wasn't what one would call pretty, but she was most definitely several steps above Draco's last date, the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson.  Much as he hated to admit it, Draco and his date did look nice together, him with his pale hair and dark robes, her coloring the opposite.

            "Hey," Harry turned back to the table, "who's the girl dancing with Malfoy?"

            Looking in the direction he'd indicated, Ginny's nose instantly wrinkled in dislike.  "Oh.  Her.  That's Holly Dagliesh... she's a Slytherin in my year."  Ginny rolled her eyes as she watched Holly spin around in Draco's arms, dancing considerably closer than was necessary.  "Her father's some big shot at the ministry, or something, and she thinks she's _so much better than the rest of us.  She's had her eye on Draco since the moment she walked into Hogwarts... longer, probably.  I think their fathers are friends, or..." she sent a meaningful glance at Harry and Hermione, "have some __business ventures in common."              They didn't need to ask to know that she meant that she suspected that Mr. Dagliesh was a Death Eater.  And, looking back on his daughter, Harry wasn't surprised.  Her hair, eyes, (and probably heart as well, if her expression was of any indication) were all black as night and their was a wicked curl to her thin lips as she danced with Draco.  _

            "But anyways," Ginny clearly intended to continue on her tirade, "the only things she cares about are money, Malfoy and herself.  She's an insufferable prat."  Harry couldn't help but think that Ginny was probably 100% accurate, especially as he watched Holly back into another dancer, a second year Hufflepuff, and instead of apologizing, sneered at the child and said something incredibly rude, that made her and Draco laugh coldly, while the white-faced Hufflepuff scampered off into the crowd.  

            "See what I mean?" Ginny muttered.  Her date, a sandy-haired Hufflepuff whose mud-brown eyes and round face gave him the doleful look of a basset-hound, nodded agreeably.

            "What's going to be worse is classes on Monday," he spoke slowly and his voice was flat.  "Now that she's been on a date with him, things'll just get worse."

            Despite the fact that he seemed nice enough and was clearly interested in Ginny, Harry couldn't fathom why the youngest Weaseley had agreed to attend the ball with Jakob Morren.  The few times Harry had passed him in the halls, or seen him at a meal or Quidditch match, he always seemed so gloomy.  Why the ever-cheerful, fiery Ginny had taken up with someone like him...  Immediately Harry scolded himself for thinking down on the younger boy.  It wasn't like it was his place to pass judgments on the boys Ginny fancied.  

            Harry was interrupted from his thoughts as Ron plunked down beside him, immediately gulping down a goblet full of butterbeer.  

            "Bloody hell, this is fun!  Hey Kel, want to go for a few more when you're..."  He blinked and looked around at the faces surrounding him; Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Jakob, and at the next table, Neville, who was staring fixedly at some point in the crowd and not paying the rest of the world any attention.  

            "Where'd Kelly get off to?" Ron asked, bemused.  

            "Wasn't she with you?" Hermione replied, and no one at the table failed to notice the tightness of her voice.

            "Naw, said she wanted to come over and catch her breath, and talk with you all for a while.  I wonder where she got off to."

            He didn't have to wonder long.  Not a moment later Ginny noticed the door to the Great Hall creak open just the scantest crack.  

            "Think that's her?" Harry asked.

            "Definitely," Hermione responded as she caught a flash of familiar midnight blue through the crowd and distinctive braided tresses.  

            "What's she up to, leaving already?" Ron was still very much confused.

            "Well," Hermione exchanged tentative glances with her two male friends, "we could all go for a casual stroll and see if we find out..."

            "Spying, Herm?" Ron grinned widely, white teeth flashing.  "We'll make a troublemaker of you yet!"  Her cheeks flushed and she muttered something incoherent but the corners of her lips curled ever so slightly into a smile.  Rising, Harry, Hermione and Ron excused themselves from the table (well, Hermione excused them while Harry and Ron stood there wondering what she was doing) and threaded their way through the dancing students (and professors; Dumbledore and Madame Sprout were doing a quite impressive tango near the centre of the mass) and left the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*

            Draco was getting bored.  He'd been dancing all night and having little fun at all.  While he was pleased to say that his date this year was most definitely more intelligent than his last had been (and thankfully she did not resemble any type of animal either), that didn't make her any more interesting.  She was just as clingy as Pansy had always been, but in some respects, even worse.  At least he'd always been able to escape Pansy during holidays; the Dagliesh's manor house was only in the next town over from his, and Draco just knew that he'd be getting visits over Christmas where Holly would "just happen to be flying by," or some other nonsense.

            Ah well.  He didn't mind the girl too much, for when she wasn't being a pest, she did come up with some witty things to say.  She had the same sense of humor he did; dark and slightly sadistic.  

            He looked down and her black eyes locked with his gray ones.

            "Having fun?" she murmured.

            "Mmm, yeah," he replied without even paying attention, for his thoughts were now centered elsewhere.   He watched the door to the Great Hall creak open.  Whoever was doing it moved very carefully, as if they didn't wish their actions to be noticed.  Draco's perceptive gray eyes got a glimpse of a midnight blue dress robe... now had he seen anyone in that shade robe?  He thought hard, concentrating on who he'd seen come through the doors earlier in the evening.  Then he remembered.

            _"So, Banson, what are you up to now?"  His lip curled iniquitously as he watched the Potter trio slip out a minute after Kelly had.  _

            _"This might be worth some looking into," Draco thought with another smirk.  He detached himself from Holly with promises that he'd come back later.  She looked slightly miffed but perked right back up when he told her that if she was a good girl and stayed and told anyone that asked that he'd gone off to the lavatory or to get a drink or something while he was gone, then maybe they could arrange some sort of get-together during Christmas Holiday.  _

            As soon as he'd gotten away, he began to push his way through the crowd.  He was almost at the doors when a very disturbing sight caught his eye; Adele, clad in plain but elegant dark green dress robes, dancing happily with none other than Neville Longbottom.

            Draco could barely believe his eyes, his cousin, dancing with a _Gryffindor_!  And Longbottom, at that!  Practically running over to where the two of them were dancing, Draco grabbed Adele's arm and pulled her roughly away from Neville.  

            "Stay away from my cousin, Longbottom," Draco snarled.  Still bent on following Banson and Potter, Draco kept his grip on Adele's arm firm as he half led, half dragged her the rest or the way to the doors.  

            When they were safely outside Adele struggled to break from his grasp.  

            "Let me go Draco!" she cried, uncharacteristically loud.  "Why did you do that?"  He turned and was surprised to find that she had tears springing up in her gray eyes.  "I was having fun with Neville.. he's really nice you know, if you'd just give him a chan---"

            "Listen Adele, I know that you're the soft one in the family, some have even gone as far to say the 'weak-link,'" Adele's chin quavered but she said nothing. "But you and I are going to be in enough trouble if we don't get that charm back before our fathers find out... and just imagine how outraged they'd be if they discovered that you'd been acting real friendly towards the Gryffindors... especially to one of the Longbottoms.  It wouldn't be good.  So before you start getting all mad at me, keep in mind that I am all you've got right now, and we are both dangerously close to getting Aveda Kedavraed and we cannot afford any more complications!"  He hadn't realized it, but as he'd ranted his voice had elevated.  The tears in Adele's eyes remained, but there was something else there, something Draco had never seen in his cousin; firm, unwavering resolution.

            "Fine," she snapped, an edge in her voice that seemed to surprise them both.  "But where are we going?"  For Draco had not been leading her to the Slytherin dungeon, as she had expected, but rather they now stood outside, on the front steps to Hogwarts.  Draco paused and looked around the grounds.

            "There," he muttered, pointing to a spot in the distance where three figures, all shadowy in the last traces of sunlight, crept across the grounds.

            Adele had no idea what was going on, but she followed her cousin resignedly as they began their own tromp across the lawn.

*~*~*~*

            Filly Black sat at the staff table, toying with the ring on her hand and watching people dance.  She'd received many offers to dance, from other professors and some of the more daring older male students, but she'd politely refused them all.  It wasn't that she didn't like dancing, more of that there was really only one person she wanted to dance with, and He most certainly wasn't at Hogwarts.  

            She looked down at her ring.  The miniature wolf that paced around inside of it looked up at her and gave her a wolfish grin, followed by a long howl.  She smiled fondly at the familiar dulcet tones; she'd been so pleased when He'd given her the ring, and never once had it parted from her finger.  

            "How I do miss you."  

            The sound of a firework popping above her head snapped her back to reality.  She looked up right as she saw the door to the Great Hall open, and from her position at the staff table, she recognized the two students immediately, the Malfoy boy and his cousin, Stason.  Filly frowned; long had she heard of the Malfoys, and their family-by-marriage, the Stasons.  Neither name brought a smile to any good wizard's lips.

            _"They've got to be up to something," Filly thought.  "I'd better go after them."  Then she frowned again, but this time it wasn't because something was wrong.  "Imagine," she was now fighting back laughter, "me going out to prevent trouble!  Me, of all people!  Ha, if only the guys could see me now!"  The gales fought her restraints, and she couldn't help but chortle a little as she thought of all the times a teacher had chased after _her_ for suspicion of rule-breaking when she'd attended school.  And now the tables were turned!_

            Trying to repress the memories of old mischief, she chuckled herself through the crowd, unknowing that she was actually the _ninth_ and last of a very odd train of people who had fled the doors to the Great Hall that evening.  

*~*~*~*

            Kelly wiped sweaty palms on her dress robes; she couldn't afford to slip or drop something, not tonight.  She reached into her shoe and withdrew a sort of pocket knife (which had been terrible to try and dance with, and she didn't even want to think about the kinds of bruises and blisters her poor foot probably had now) and set it carefully at her side.  

            Above her, Dante circled, flying lower and lower in his descent.  When great gold talons touched earth, Kelly brought her eyes up to meet his red ones.

            "Ready?" she whispered.  He nodded, and dropped the ragged bundle he had been carrying in his beak.  Kelly picked up the old rag doll gingerly, and pinned to its face an old torn photograph, a muggle one, the kind people take in small booths.  It was the face of a young girl, rosy cheeked, rid lipped and blonde haired.  Her eyes were brown-black and held depths that were unable to be captured by any muggle device.  Kelly and Dante both smiled, almost lovingly, down at the picture before Kelly reached for the knife.

            Dante held out his leg first.  With the silver blade, Kelly gouged a symbol into the gold-colored flesh.  He stamped his foot hard down on the doll between them, and when he lifted it, a triangle enclosed in a circle was printed in red blood on the doll's torso.

            Then it was Kelly's turn.  She carved the triangle and circle design into her palm of her left hand, barely wincing at the pain.  Like Dante, she also pressed her wounded epidermis to the strange rag doll.  

            And then they began to sing.

            The music they made was strange, eerie and otherworldly.  The notes were high and piercing from Kelly, and deep, resonating and harsh from Dante.  A third "voice" cried out with them, a clear alto, yet it came from no voice.  The song had no words recognizable in this world, yet all those who heard it knew it meant something.  But what?  

             Soon, Kelly's feet lifted from the ground.  She twisted and writhed in the air and Dante on the ground did the same.  The rag doll was bathed in white light, so blindingly bright that it was impossible to look at directly.  Lights flashed and thunder boomed in the cloudless sky.  Rain fell, but it was not rain.  It was red and bitter, and fell only on the tiny alcove on the edge of the Forbidden Forest on which bird, girl and the bodiless third voice had begun to sing.  It was blood.

            Hermione couldn't help herself, and she screamed.  What shocked her more, however, than the blood, was that she was not the only one who had uttered a cry.  

            It was as if the shouts of horror had vanished the ghastly sight before them.  Kelly dropped from her position five feet above the ground and both her and Dante stopped thrashing.  Slowly, ever carefully, their unknown watchers crept out from their various hiding spots to see what had become of their now unmoving forms.  Hermione's hands where white-knuckled as she held Ron's hand for support, and it looked like all the color had left him entirely; even his vivid hair seemed duller.  Harry approached carefully and cautiously, as did Draco Malfoy, who was supporting a nearly fainted Adele.  From the bush directly behind where Dante had stood, Ginny crept out, idly brushing dirt from her robes as she stared wide-eyed at the others.  Their came a whine from behind a tree, and moment later everyone was surprised to see Neville tumble out, shaking so much that he had to sit down.

            Last, but not least, came Filly Black.  She alone, to the wonder of many, looked neither horrified nor frightened, but rather she gazed down at Kelly and Dante with a sort of suppressed wonder.  

            For a moment, there was total silence in the alcove.  Then, gingerly, Dante began to move.  He managed to get up on his feet, then pointed a wing at Kelly.  She blinked several times, then also rose, dragging herself into a sitting position with her back facing away from the onlookers.  When he was sure she was alright, Dante turned his fierce gaze upon the group.

            "Do you have any idea," he asked severely, "what kind of damage you might have done?  Do you children know nothing?  Has no one ever told you that you never, under any circumstances, disrupt a person when they are performing a Song?"

            This sounded absurd to the children; why on earth couldn't you disrupt a singer?  Then it occurred to them that perhaps Dante was referring to a special type of song... a magical song... perhaps like the one they'd just witnessed.

            "Well, with all due respect sir," Filly addressed Dante carefully, but with the slightest hint of agitation in her voice, "Songs are not the type of thing we teach here at Hogwarts."

            "Obviously," Dante snapped back with contempt.  

            "Wait a sec," Harry interjected, overcoming his shock at the entire situation.  "what are these 'Songs' you're talking about?  What do they do?"  

            "It is enough for you to know that you should neve---"  He was cut off by a female voice, one that was both familiar and yet unfamiliar.

            "It's no use, Dante.  We might as well just tell them the truth."

            "Rachel, I don't think that this is a good idea..."

            "Rachel?  Who's Rachel?" Draco demanded.

            Kelly eased herself around to face them, but it was not entirely Kelly that they saw.  She had the same red-blonde hair, but it was shorter and looked like it had been cut hastily with a knife, yet there were no locks lying on the ground around her.  Her lips were still red and full, her eyes the same mischievous brown, but it was no 15 year old girl that sat before them.  

            The woman, probably in her early thirties, gazed sadly up at them, her pale skin (no longer with the girlish rosy cheeks) taunt, and Harry was reminded eerily of Sirius for a moment.  

            "I am." She told them in her voice that was Kelly's, but wasn't.  "My name is Rachel Banis, and for the past five years, I've been using a Song of Deception to mask my identity.  Now," she heaved a great sigh as she took in the varying degrees of shock on each of their faces. "I suppose I'd better start from the beginning..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Am I evil or what?  Heh heh heh, yes, that is where I stopped it!  Muah ha ha ha ha!  Okay, Now I'm off to find a hiding spot, so that I don't get attacked by angry reviewers...

Ah, but first I must do my thank you's....

**Quiet One- *grins evily* I told you I was gonna be wicked with this one!  Hehehehe... Ah, but anyways, thank you forever and ever for absolutely everything!  From being such an awesome reviewer, to writing stories that never cease to keep me entertained, to being a pal I can just chat with, to reviewing my lil sis's work, even though you've never even read the book she's doing ff stories on!  You just totally rock... what more can I say?  ^-^  *gives Quiet One a cookie*  Ooo, and PLEASE don't let Lev teach Kelly swordplay.... please please please please please!!! *down on hands and knees begging***

Kelly: Stop being such a spoilsport...

**Sarai**** Ice-Elf- Aw, you're gonna make me blush again.... ;o)  Anyways, I feel sooo honored that you read this fic without having read the books on which it is based... thank you!!  *sends Sarai a cookie***

**T.H- Hehe, ya know, it was the funniest thing... just as I was typing the end, I got your request for an update!  Ah, what great timing you have... because now it could look like I got your review and just whipped up this chapter right away at your request... ;oD  Anyways... I had planned on rushing over to read the lastest chapter of MM (yaysies!!!) and that new ficlet (another big yay!) but myinternet connection is being a butt and refuses to give me access to any websites whatsoever, besides ones I'd clicked on before it went all funky on me... (so, I should be a little grateful, I suppose, for otherwise I wouldn't have been able to see the review page and know who was owed thanks and answer questions and whatnot... but I still wish it would show me your stories!!!)  Ah, but I digress... Um, well, in rereading your review, I have to say this--- you are remarkably perceptive!  In fact, I was a little amazed at how good you are at picking up things!  Yay for you!  *hands T.H a cookie*  hehe, everyone gets cookies today!  Because I have such amazing reviewers!  Yay!  Thank you!!!**

**FawkesnFlame**** and Mooney-  Hehe... how was that?  Hopefully some of my plans for Filly's involvement in this fic are beginning to show... I can promise you, now she's going to have a much bigger part!  Thanks soooo much for being so encouraging, and thanks even more for loaning Filly to me!  A cookie for you too!  *hands Liz a cookie, and a second one for Filly*  I hope you liked this chapter!**

**SilverElf- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! *confetti showers down on you for being the 100th review*  thank you soooooo much!  I was practically jumping up and down, I was like "the 100th review! The 100th review!!!!!!" You now shall forever have my gratitude!  And here..  *hands SilverElf a huge pile of cookies*  Okay... ah, yes, the British phrases!  Yes, I always want my stories to be as true to their books as possible, which includes the dialect.  Of course, being an American teen, I'm not all that familiar with Brit slang.  I would absolutely love (and this goes for anyone) if people would share some of the phrases (and where they'd be used and such) so that I can use them!  I know bloody hell and starkers, and now nutters, thanks to you, but if anyone could tell me more, I'd be sooooo appreciative!  **

Getting back to your thank you... THANK YOU AGAIN!!  :oD  I hope this chapter met your approval, and perhaps began to explain a few things.  ^-^

**Nati**** Fire-Mage-  haha, it feels weird calling you that Nik.  Thanx for the review, glad ya liked it!  Hehe, yes, this /is/ the story that I was writing.  Now you finally get to read my "masterpiece".... ;o)  Aargh, you're never gonna stop with that name are you!  Gah.... fine, I'll just hafta call you Nikki-Icky.. *evil grin* remember that one?  Muah ha ha ha ha!  Anyways, you're welcome for the plug, you're worth it! Have you started writing more of it yet?  You've got reviews chicka, you've got fans!  ;oD  Happy writing/reading NikNik!**

Okay.... hmm, I think that's everyone... deepest apologies if I missed someone!  Just let me know, and I'll give you a great big apology/thank you in the next chap!  

Oo, before I forget, I have a question(s) to pose before you all.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What do you think Kelly's (Rachel's) story is?  Where do you think she comes from/ is planning to do/ reason for coming to Hogwarts is?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm really itching to know what the general opinion is, especially if any of you have figured it all out (or think you have! ;)   What you tell me will let me know whether or not I've done my job, and if the clues I've dropped were picked up and things like that.  So, I would very much appreciate if you could all just take a moment and answer those, thanks so much!  

Oh, and my self-insertion wasn't /that/ bad, was it?  I mean, the only thing I really have in common with the character (besides the Draco-obsession... *sigh*....) is our first name is the same, but I spelled hers differently!  And no, that is NOT my last name... it actually the phonetical (don't think that's a word... my sp check says it isn't... hmm...) spelling of the last name of a kid in my art class last year... kind of a bizarre choice, I know!  I thought it sounded "Slytherin-y" though.. hehe.  But anyways, I hope it wasn't too awful for you to read.  

Always,

~Hollie


End file.
